Colossal Encounters
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Stranded and separated across an unknown island after a disaster at sea, the Loud family now must escape a land ruled by monsters. But to their surprise, some of these creatures may be the key to their survival. With each Kaiju they bound with, the Loud's will soon discover their destinies and together, they will become the earth's only hope from a dangerous new threat.
1. Stranded, But Not Alone

A/N: I don't own The Loud House or Godzilla

* * *

Chapter One: Stranded, But Not Alone

The first thing that Lincoln felt was the mix of heat on his skin and the small waves of water that was splashed against his face. The young boy's eyes opened to revealed to him that he was lying face first in the sand. His whole body ached with pain, feeling as though he had run a ten-mile marathon with Lynn—twice. The young boy forced his still weak arms to pull himself up so that he could allow himself to see where he was now. To his shock and amazement, the boy found himself laying upon the beach of some tropical island. Has he looked at the sight before him in confusion, Lincoln's mind was suddenly flooded with the memories of everything that led him to this moment.

He remembered that he and his family going on a weeklong cruise to celebrate their parents twenty-fifth anniversary and decided to bring their whole family along with them. The cruise was enjoyable—well, enjoyable as it could get with the entire Loud family there. However, during cruise, the ship ran afoul with a massive storm that severely damaged the ship in its wake. As the cruise ship began to slowly slip into the churning seas amidst the storm, everyone was rushed to the lifeboats. The Loud family stayed together through the waves of chaotic and panicking civilians aboard the sinking vessel, that was, until they had to board the lifeboats. Due the family's size, Lincoln's parents were forced to board one boat while the children would have to be placed on another lifeboat of their own.

The family was in total disarray upon hearing the news—Lori and Leni were in a state of panic. Their parents tried their best to calm their children down, but they were forced onto the lifeboat so that they could allow other passengers to board. As the children were beginning to be ushered onto another lifeboat, the cruise ship was suddenly struck by a tremendous force that felt as though it had come from beneath the ship. The impact was so great that it knocked Lincoln and his sibling off of the ship and into the freezing waters below. As the storm raged on and the cruise ship sank deep into the sea, the last thing the boy remembered was watching the current pull his sisters away from one another.

As Lincoln forced himself to stand, the sense of grief swelled over him as the memory of his family being swept away ran over and over in his mind. He had witnessed what could very well be they're deaths and was unable to do anything to stop it. The young boy wanted to fall to his knees and cry at the thought that he could be the last surviving member of the Loud family. Everyone he knew was more than likely dead and he was left alone on some godforsaken island.

"Hello?" he called out into the island before him "Lori? Luna? Leni? Lynn?"

Only silence answered Lincoln's calls.

"Anybody?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

Again, the silence answered him. As the tears ran down his face, all Lincoln could think of was how his family could've all died at sea, and by the way things looked for him, he would soon be joining them. The faces of his sisters flashed before him like grim reminders of those he had lost. Every argument, every insult, every little squabble he had with his siblings seemed to be so futile and pointless. The boy never considered he would ever be without his sisters, but being here now made him sink into his lowest depths. Not only that, but there was also a strong possibility that his parents could also be dead, though even if they were still alive, they had no way of knowing that at least one of their children was still alive nor did Lincoln have any way of contacting theme to tell them so.

"No!" he suddenly declared to himself, punching the sand as he did "I am not just going to lay down and die like this!"

In a moment of defiance that surprised even himself, Lincoln came to the sudden realization that he refused to just lay down and die. If he truly was the last of the Loud family, then he had to find a way to survive and get off this island in their name. As his survival instincts kicked in, a spark of optimism arose in his mind. If he could live through such a traumatic event, then perhaps at least some of his siblings managed to make to this strange island as well. The only way for Lincoln was going to be certain was if he stopped feeling sorry for himself and set out to find them.

From one the survival shows he had seen on TV, Lincoln remembered the host talking about the survival tips in the event of being stranded on an island. The host said that you should comb the beach in order to locate any supplies that may have washed up from the shipwreck as well locate any other survivors, and if any of his siblings managed to make it here, that would be the first place they would be. After pulling himself up from the sand, Lincoln forced his aching body to move forward.

As he walked along the beach, the boy wondered what island he had washed up on. The cruise ship was traveling on the Pacific Ocean and heading toward Japan, so perhaps he had been dragged by the currents to one of the island along the Philippines. Though if that were the case, he should've at least seen some form of civilization by now, not on empty beach. There was also his sinking fear that he had that this was an uncharted island that had remained untouched by man for what seemed like centuries. Then again, he was only seeing one side of the island, for all he knew there could be an entire town on the other side where his family was waiting for him.

" _Wishful thinking_ " he mused to himself

As Lincoln walked along the beach, he saw scraps of metal and other pieces of wreckage from the cruise ship, even the smashed pieces of several lifeboats had washed up after the storm. What the boy found odd was the fact that while he was finding the scraps of the ship, he hadn't come across a single body along with the wreckage. It wasn't that he that he wanted to see a corpse—he preferred that he didn't—but he did find it strange that hadn't seen at least one body lying in the sand. The only thing he could surmise was that either they had made it to safety or that their bodies had been swept out to sea. While Lincoln would like to think that the former happened, he knew that it was more of the latter.

While he walked past the debris, he occasionally pulled some of the chucks of wreckage further onto the beach and began to gather them up into a pile so that he could use them for later, granted he didn't know how to build a shelter, but if a bunch of naked people who had been dumped into the middle of the rainforest for a TV Show can make one, then so could he. As Lincoln continued walking along the beach, he would hear strange sounds coming from the jungle in front of him. It didn't sound like the normal calls of birds or any other animal he had ever heard before, these were roars of much larger creatures, creatures that Lincoln would prefer not to run into. On the other hand, with the intense that bared down on him from the sun, he may have to find shade within the jungle soon before he collapsed from exhaustion.

Lincoln had to keep moving, at least for just a little longer until he found some more debris from the ship he could use to make a shelter from the elements. He soon came upon a large rock formation that sat against the sea, but what really got Lincoln's attention was the remains of the lifeboat that had been caught in the rocks. It was half of a lifeboat, but Lincoln could still use it. He could fashion a makeshift tent out of it, or could use it as a bed for the night. Either way, he could something that could be of great use for his survival. But as he walked closer to it, he began to notice something smeared alongside the boat. At first Lincoln assumed it was just paint that had been washed off from the water, but once he got closer to the boat, he realized that it wasn't paint, it was blood.

The boy let out a yelp of fright before stumbling backwards into the sand from sheer terror. He had seen blood before, he had his share of cuts before in his life. But this was different, this was the first time he had seen blood that didn't come from him or that he had seen on TV. A part of him want to just turn and go back the way he came right now out of fear finding the body of whose blood that belonged to within the smashed lifeboat—or at least the remains of them anyway.

It was then that Lincoln glanced over to the ocean and saw several other wrecked lifeboats floating adrift among the waves. He couldn't tell if the other boats had blood or worse within them, but he'd rather not find out for himself. While one part of his mind was screaming at him to leave, the other half of his mind was telling to search the lifeboats for supplies and possibly other survivors. If he did decide to search of wreckage, he would have to go out into the water in order to do that. However, he felt a sense of foreboding as he looked out toward the ocean before him. It was as if his instincts were trying to tell him to stay out of the water completely.

Throwing caution to the wind for the sake of long-term survival, Lincoln began to step into the water and wade toward the nearest lifeboat. He was up to his waist line before he could even reach the boat. At first, he assumed that the lifeboat was still usable, until he saw the hole on the side of it that was slowly making it slip into the waters below it. Thankfully, the boat was not a total loss. Floating in the sinking, water-filled lifeboat, was a first-aid kit and a small box of flares. While he would've also liked to have found some food along with the rest of the supplies, he was at least grateful that he at least found this much.

Just as Lincoln was taking the supplies out of the sinking lifeboat, he suddenly felt something graze the side of his leg. The surprise touch made the boy jump in fright, causing him to drop the med-kit and flares into the water. Lincoln cursed as he fumbled around in the water in search of the dropped supplies, hoping that he hadn't just lost what could be his only hope of surviving on this island. just then, his hand touched something that could only be described as a hard yet slimy surface—and it was moving!

Before the boy could react, the unknown object he had touched suddenly constricted around his leg and yanked him under water. Lincoln tried to swim back up to the surface, but before he could do so, he was dragged into a much deeper area then he was before, all the while trying to see what exactly had captured through the murkiness of the water around him. Lincoln was then pulled out of the sea and high into the air where the young by finally got a good look as to what had snatched him up: a tentacle.

The tentacle was a pale white with a blue underside. Lincoln could only gasp in sheer horror at what had wrapped around his leg and was currently dangling him in the air. The fear kept him from screaming, not that anyone was going to save him though. It was then that what the tentacle was attached too began to rise out of the sea. The creature was a massive squid with a pale, white coloring and a pair of red/yellow eyes in front of its shell. The giant squid made a high-pitched screech that almost as though someone was letting the air of a thousand balloons. It was upon fully seeing the monster that Lincoln realized what exactly he was in the clutches of, and it made him all the more terrified.

The squid was in fact a Kaiju known as Gezora, or as he was called in the newspapers in America when he first appeared years ago, Yog. Gezora was a squid that had been mutated by a sort 'space amoeba' as the people who survived his first attack had called it that had made Gezora grown to a monstrous size along with a crab and a turtle who became the two Kaiju known as Ganime and Komebas. Together, the trio of monsters attacked an island resort where they fought both the residents and each other before being defeated and sent to Monster Island. Lincoln had watched hundreds of new and old newsreels on not just Gezora, but the many other Kaiju that roamed the earth. What the boy also knew from those newsreels was that the monstrous squid had a taste for human flesh, and it looked like he was on the menu.

In a sudden moment of realization, Lincoln pieced together what had happened. It was Gezora who had caused the ship to sink in the first place. Any survivors of the sinking cruise ship that had managed to get off the boat had been picked off by Gezora as they moved further out to sea and any other ones he couldn't catch during his initial feeding, the massive squid merely followed them as the currents took them back toward this island to consume them before they could reach the shore. Lincoln's heart sank as he made this connection, for it meant that Gezora had more than likely devoured his entire family and now intended to do the same to him. The Kaiju then began to lower his latest meal downward toward it's awaiting beak, all the while Lincoln struggled to free himself from the monster's grip.

He cried out for help, but knew it was futile, for anyone that could've heard his cries had already been consumed by the squid's voracious appetite. This was it, Lincoln was going to die and the Loud family would be wiped out along with him. Some great survivor he turned out to be, he barley lasted an hour before being in the clutches of a monster. There was a small part of him that wanted to accept his fate so that he could his family, but that tiny voice in the back of his head was drowned out by his will to survive. Sadly however, no matter how hard he tried to free himself from the squid's tentacle, he was unable to escape the beast's grasp.

As he continued to struggle, Lincoln noticed a massive shadow lurking under the surface of the ocean. Gezora seemed to have sensed the presence, for he had halted the tentacle that was holding Lincoln before turning around to face the shadow. While the young boy couldn't understand the emotions of monsters, he could almost feel a sense of dread coming from the Kaiju as it watched the shadow intently. Suddenly, the giant shadow began to rise from the sea, revealing what it truly was. It was no doubt another Kaiju, and it didn't take Lincoln long to figure out which one it was.

The first part of the creature that emerged from the ocean were huge, bony spines that could almost be mistaken for mountains. Following the spines was the rest of the beast. It was gigantic lizard with dark green scales and massive tail attached to its muscular body. As it slowly arose, the new Kaiju began to stand upright in the water, displaying its long, razor sharp claws on each of its hands as it did. It bared its fangs at Gezora as its yellow, reptilian eyes blazed furiously as it glared at the other monster. It then opened its mouth to unleash an ear-splitting roar that declared itself as the monster it was known and feared to be throughout the world.

"Godzilla…" Lincoln said in almost whisper, stunned by the sight before him

There wasn't a human being alive who didn't know who Godzilla was or what he was capable of. Ever since his first attack on Tokyo in nineteen-fifty-four, Godzilla was a force of nature that had been brought to life by the atomic bombs that had been tested in the islands around Japan. Some said that Godzilla was once a dinosaur who had been mutated by radiation while others claimed he was some creature from a bygone era who existed when the earth was still in its infancy. Then there were those who claimed that Godzilla wasn't a dinosaur at all, but a spirit of vengeance made from the souls of those who had died during World War Two. Whatever the case, whether it be scientific of supernatural, Godzilla was the undisputed king of the monsters and was the beacon for the others of his kind to arise from the depths of the earth and claim it as their own once more.

Godzilla was both a savior and destroyer of mankind, making him a wildcard to the general public. There were those out there who wanted nothing more than to see him dead, but there were others who hailed the king of the Kaiju's as a hero who had saved the planet time and time again from threats from beyond the stars and other monsters that were born here on earth. Right now, Lincoln wasn't too concerned with Godzilla's allegiance to mankind or lack thereof, all he was worried about right now was if he was going to live through what was to come next.

Godzilla roared again at the giant squid, clearly indicating that he was challenging the other monster to a fight. Gezora screeched back at him, possibly indicating he accepted the invitation to battle. He then dropped his potential meal back into the sea, causing Lincoln to plummet into the waters below. As the boy swam desperately back toward the island, he looked back to see the two titans charging toward one another. He managed to make it back to the island just before the fight began.

By size comparison, Gezora was much smaller then Godzilla and would've stood little chance against the Kaiju king if they had done battle on land. However, the giant squid was in the water, and while Godzilla also called the sea his home as much as he did the land, here Gezora was on equal ground with the radioactive reptile. The monstrous mollusk made the first move by wrapping his tentacles around the king's arms and jaws, keeping him from lashing out with them in doing so. As Godzilla growled in anger and struggled to free himself from the other monster's hold on him, Gezora began to drag the king into much deeper water where he would be able to have more mobility.

The two monsters began to sink below the sea, where they fell to the sea floor to continue their battle. Godzilla managed to put his foot on Gezora's face and push him off his person. The squid suddenly sprayed a volley of ink into the other Kaiju's face, blinding him in the process. Godzilla let out a gargled snarl of pain as the ink struck his eyes and make them sting with a burning pain. As the king tried desperately to clear away the thick shroud of the ink cloud away from himself and his eyes, his opponent had circled around and struck again from behind. Gezora constricted his tentacles around Godzilla's arms, torso and throat, keeping his much opponent from whirling around and doing harm to him.

Unlike Gezora who could breathe under water, Godzilla was only semi-aquatic and needed air to survive. While the king's lungs were large enough to hold a huge amount of air, his enemy's grasp around his neck was making it difficult to keep his air supply within him. The mix of the attack and the suffocation was causing the radioactive dinosaur begin to lose consciousness. He tried his best to keep his footing, but as the lightheadedness began to set in, the king legs began to buckle and thus cause him to collapse to his knees. In a last-ditch effort to save his life, Godzilla suddenly flipped himself backwards, landing on Gezora in doing so.

The giant squid screeched in pain as his enemy's giant spines dug into his flesh with the full weight of the other Kaiju's body behind them. The amount of pain Gezora was in forced him to release his grip on Godzilla. In order to get his opponent off of him, the monstrous mollusk sprayed another wave of ink to irritate Godzilla's senses enough to make him move. Just as the king pulled himself away from the cloud of ink, Gezora took this opportunity to swim away. However, the giant squid didn't get far as Godzilla reached out and grabbed hold of one of his tentacles before yanking him backwards and right into the king's fist. With Gezora dazed, the radioactive dinosaur began to repeatedly slam the squid over and over against the sea floor until finally Gezora broke away from his adversary's grasp—though it was at the cost of a tentacle.

Godzilla tossed the still squirming appendage aside before beginning to swim back upwards toward the surface in order to get some air. But just as he reached the midway point, Gezora tackled him and dragged him back into the depths. Rather than struggle against the attack as he did last time, Godzilla was prepared for his enemy's assault. He channeled his atomic energy inward and let it build within him before unleashing it in the form of a radioactive burst from his body that knocked his enemy off of him, stunning him the process. As Gezora floated helplessly in the water, the king took this chance to swim back toward the surface and fill his lungs with air.

While the undersea battle was taking place, Lincoln remained on the beach. He could feel the ground beneath him shake as the two monsters clashed. If he wasn't in fear for his life, the boy would think that this was the coolest thing ever, but considering that he was alone and could be in the line of fire at any moment, the coolness factor was nonexistent. Suddenly, the ocean exploded to reveal Godzilla as he rose out of the sea, letting out a roar as he did. As much as Lincoln was in fear of the Kaiju, he was still in awe as he looked upon the giant beast. It was as if the boy was in the presence of a god incarnate—though that would be an apt depiction of the king of the monsters.

Just then, Gezora erupted out of the sea and lunged out at Godzilla from behind. But before he could lay a single tentacle on his enemy, the larger Kaiju swung his tail knocked the squid backwards. With Gezora disoriented, the spines along the king's back began to flare up in a shade of bright blue as he turned to face the other monster. Lincoln knew exactly what was about to happen next and quickly shielded his eyes before he could be blinded. Godzilla's jaws opened to unleash a blast of blue, radioactive flames from his mouth. The beam struck the squid directly on his upper body, forcing a cry of agony to escape his beak as it did.

Godzilla closed his mouth and glared at his now wounded opponent as he slipped back into the ocean, clearly to wounded to continue the fight. Seeing his enemy cowering before him, Godzilla let out a roar of triumph to signify that he still held dominance over the rest of the earth's other Kaiju. Lincoln moved his hands away from his eyes to see the king of the monsters roaring into the sky and nearly grinned. He had just bared witness to actual Kaiju fight and lived. If he ever managed to make it off this island, he would be sure to tell Clyde all about his encounter with the monsters.

At that moment, another spark of realization flashed through Lincoln's mind. The island in that he had washed up on wasn't uninhabited, just not with people, but with Kaiju. He had been stranded on Monster Island, the unofficial holding facility for the world's monsters. However, the island had done a lousy job of containing the creatures it was designed to hold since they occasional left their prison to attack humanity before returning to the island. It was unknown as to why the Kaiju kept coming back to Monster Island. Perhaps it was home for them, or maybe they believed that mankind had taken away their homes and sought refuge on the island from the being beings they waged war on. But whatever the reason, the monsters called this place home and if Lincoln wasn't careful, he would end up on the menu of another Kaiju before he even knew it.

It was then that the colossal reptile began to move back toward the island, making Lincoln jump in surprise. The boy quickly scrambled for cover behind a large rock and remained still until Godzilla had passed by. As the king of the monsters lumbered onto the beach, Lincoln could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had never been this scared in his life and knew that even the slightest mess up on his part would get him killed. He could feel the sand at his feet quake with every step the giant lizard took. Suddenly, the sun over his head was abruptly blocked by a gigantic shadow. Even though he knew had had covered the sun, Lincoln forced himself to slowly look up to see the Kaiju he was trying to hide from looking down at him.

Lincoln let out a scream of terror as he stared back up at the beast before him. He wanted to run and hide, but the terror that was welling up his heart kept him from moving so much as an inch. He didn't know if Godzilla was either going to kill him or simply pass him by, though knowing about the king's past encounters with humans, there was little chance of him simply letting the boy live. All he could do was stand before the most powerful creature on the planet and pray that he would receive a quick death.

The giant lizard had almost a look of indifference on his face, as if he could care less about the tiny human before him. the beast let out a low, rumbling growl from his throat as a way of showing his disinterest for the speck in his presence. After what seemed like an eternity of facing one another, Godzilla merely turned his head back toward the jungle and began to make his way toward it once more. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief as he watched the Kaiju lumber away from him, feeling as though he had just been spared by death itself.

Just then, Godzilla came to an abrupt halt and turned to face the boy again. Lincoln gulped, fearing that the monster had changed his mind on letting him live. However, instead of killing him, the radioactive reptile began to motion with his head toward the island, as if he was trying to tell Lincoln something. As Godzilla continued to make the strange gesture, a strange feeling stirred in the Loud child's mind. It was almost as if there was a voice in his head telling him what exactly the Kaiju was trying to tell him.

"You…want me to follow you?" he asked blankly, despite knowing he wasn't going to get an answer

But much to his surprise, Godzilla responded with a nod. This took the boy aback, not only was he able to communicate with the king of the monsters, but Godzilla also understand his words. There were always theories that Godzilla had a high level of intelligence, but it had never been proven until now apparently. If Lisa was here now, she would've been green with envy that her brother had made this discovery instead of her. however, there was still the matter of trusting the king of the monsters. For all Lincoln knew, Godzilla could easily turn on him at any given moment and kill him without giving it a second thought. On the other hand, considering what creatures lived on this island, it might be best if he had some form of protection.

The colossal reptile let out an irritated growl as a way of telling Lincoln to hurry up. Knowing better than to upset the king, the boy quickly made his choice as sticking with the atomic monster and ran up beside him, however, when he got too close to the beast's side, Godzilla snarled at him, telling him to keep his distance. Once Lincoln backed off a bit, Godzilla began to move deeper into the island, making his tiny companion give chase after him. Lincoln was still unsure as to how well or how long this partnership between them would last, but if it meant surviving this island, then he was willing to at least give it a shot. And perhaps if fate was still kind to him as it was being now, then maybe he would find his sister on this primordial island.

As Lincoln followed Godzilla into the jungle, neither the boy nor the Kaiju noticed the pair of strangers who watched the duo closely, all the while wondering if they would be able to work together and overcome the great menace that would soon plague the earth.


	2. A Friendship of Gargantuan Proportions

Chapter Two: A Friendship of Gargantuan Proportions

Lola Loud had been walking through the jungle for what seemed like hours. She had awoken up alone on the beach earlier and had gone deeper into the island she had been stranded on in search of shelter as well as her sibling—assuming if they were still alive of course. Normally, she would complain and whine about the state of her now ruined pink dress or missing tiara, but right now, she more concerned with finding her sisters and brother then her appearance. The one person she was desperate to reunite with was her twin sibling, Lana. As twins, the two shared a special connection with one another that was deeper than the one they shared with their other family members. True, Lana got on Lola's nerves more times then she could count, but she would be more than willing to eat a hundred of her twin's mudpies if she could find her on this unknown island.

After the cruise ship went down, the twins and their siblings were separated by the currents and it was difficult to tell at this point if anyone else survived the shipwreck. While Lola was upset by the idea of being alone, she knew that crying wasn't solve this situation. If she wanted something done, then the young diva would have to do it herself. But each passing moment the beauty pageant queen spent wandering the jungle, the more her heart sank into despair at the notion that she may very well be the last of the Loud family.

"Please, Lana…just be alive" Lola said to herself as she trekked through the jungle "Everyone, just be alive…"

As Lola moved deeper into the island's dense jungle, the more she heard the sounds of its wildlife, all of which she wanted to avoid. While she had not yet encountered any of the creatures, the young diva wanted to keep that way by staying close to the underbrush so that she would not be seen by any of the creatures that roamed the island. She had noticed the traces of the animals that inhabited the jungle, and the evidence left behind by them by Lola all the reason to avoid them all cost. From uprooted trees to large footprints in the ground, it was clear that whatever lived on this island was gigantic.

There were hardly any creatures on this earth that could leave such tracks in their wake, all with the exception of one: Kaiju. Lola never cared much for the news and attention the monsters received on the news, she was more concerned with the world of fashion then with the world of monsters. However, that didn't mean that she was ignorant to their existence, or the power they wielded. In the few reports she had noticed her brother watching, she had seen whole cities like Tokyo, Osaka and others turned to rubble in the wake of the Kaiju's rampage. It was the type of power that one should fear above all else.

Lola never bothered to remember a majority of the Kaiju's names, but she did keep in mind the name of one in particular: Godzilla. The king of the monsters was force to be remembered to even those who did not follow the Kaiju's destructive career. If there was one monster the young beauty queen would like to keep away from, it would be him. That being said, she had no intention of meeting the other monsters that roamed the earth either.

Soon enough, Lola found herself stepping out of the jungle and into an open, grassy clearing. However, she wasn't interested in the clearing itself, but rather what she found sitting in the clearing. Sitting on the ground was one of the very Kaiju she was trying to hide from. The monster wasn't as large as something like Godzilla, but it still had an impressive height to it all the same. The creature's appearance was that of a large humanoid ape with long, shaggy brown fur covering its body with an almost human face to it. If Lola didn't know any better, she would say that the monster before her was some sort of super-sized sasquatch.

The ape-like Kaiju was busy eating the fruits from a tree he had uprooted from the ground before the human came into his line of sight. The creature stopped what he was doing and looked at the tiny newcomer that had wandered into his line of sight with a mixed expression of surprise and curiosity on his face, the creature even tilted its head slightly to the left as it continued to look at the little beauty queen. Lola, however, did not share the hairy giant's sense of wonder. The young diva let out a shriek of terror at the monster in front of her before breaking into a full-sprint, all the while screaming in horror at the creature she had just bared witness to.

Lola didn't bother turning back, she just wanted to get as much distant as she could from the Kaiju as she could. She didn't know whether or not if the monster was pursuing her, all the girl wanted to do was to run as fast as she could and hopefully managed to find someplace to hide before the Kaiju could reach down and snatch her up t make a meal out of her. The odd part was that she heard no booming footsteps behind her, no indication that the monster was giving chase. Perhaps it was more content with feeding on the fruits it was eating. In all honesty, she didn't want to find out if the Kaiju as strictly a vegetarian or not.

She didn't want it to end this way, she was too young to just end up as some giant beast's snack. There so much she wanted to do in her life. she wanted to be Miss USA—Miss Universe even! She couldn't die on some godforsaken island! the worst fear that was coursing through her mind was the thought of dying alone and away from her family. Where they even still alive? and better yet, would they care if she was gone? Lola knew that she had been so cruel to her brother and sisters in the past, and at times it was just to make herself feel above them. She just wanted to see them again, she didn't want to die without seeing their faces again at least one more time.

While the young diva was more concerned with what was behind her, she failed to notice what was in front of her. Lola had blindly run away from one monster and right into the pathway of another, and unlike the first one, this Kaiju was on the hunt. If Lola hadn't finally paid attention to where she was going, she would've run smack into the other monster that had just emerged front the jungle in its quest for food. The beauty queen hit the brakes before she collided with the Kaiju's leg. This new monster that Lola had encountered was a giant red and brown colored mantis with bright yellow eyes, and judging by its gyrating mandibles, it looked as though it had found something to sate its hunger.

Lola attempted to back away from the gigantic insect, but ended up tripping over her dress, thus causing to fall backwards as the mantis closed in for the kill. As the Kaiju raised one of its claws to skew its prey with, the little girl closed her now tear filled eyes and waited for the end. But just as the mantis was about to bring his claw down on her head, a loud roar interrupted the giant bug's attack. Both the giant mantis and Lola looked to where the source of the roar came from and saw the ape-like Kaiju charging toward them at full speed with a rage-filled visage upon his face. However, instead of attacking Lola, the Gargantuan beast stepped over her and delivered a punch across the mantis's jaw, making it stumble back in the process.

At first Lola assumed that the brown furred beast was merely fighting off the other monster so that it could consume her instead, but the ape-like monster kept himself between the girl and the mantis, as if he was trying to shield her from the insect's wrath. As the brown furred beast stood in front of the young diva, a strange feeling ran through her mind and body, as if some force was trying to tell her that the shaggy creature was here to defend her rather than harm her. The mantis recovered from the surprise punch it had taken and let out a screech of anger. The ape-like Kaiju stood his ground and let out a fierce snarl back the giant bug, showing that it wasn't running from its opponent. The mantis had a size advantage over the brown monster, but Lola's surprise protector refused to back down from the oncoming battle.

With another furious screech, the insect swung one of its huge claws at the other monster, but the ape-like creature duck and lunged toward his opponent before delivering a powerful uppercut that made the mantis stumble backward. The smaller Kaiju kept up the attack by punching the mantis in the chest, nearly knocking it off its balance in the process. But the gigantic insect retaliated by knocking his enemy back with strong swipe of his left claw. While the other Kaiju was trying to balance himself, the mantis struck its enemy with another blow with its right claw this time before taking both of its claws and striking them on brown-furred beast's back, knocking him down to his knees as he did.

The mantis raised his claws into the air so that his could bring them down for another blow, but just he swung them back down at his adversary, the other creature's hands short upwards and took hold of the other monster's appendages, halting its attack dead in its tracks. While the mantis had the size advantage over the smaller creature, its opponent, however, was more than a match for the bug when it can to brute strength. As the two monsters continued their deadlock, the girl's defender looked over to the little girl and motion his head back toward the jungle. The same sense that Lola felt that told her that the ape-like monster was a friend made her feel as though the creature was trying to tell her to find shelter back within the jungle before the battle became any worse. Heeding the titan's silent wishes, the beauty princess took cover behind the jungle's tree line, but kept close so that she could keep an eye on her protector.

The giant loud out a strong roar before pulling the mantis forward and sending him into a flip over his shoulder that sent the bug face first into the ground. As the mantis tried to pick himself up, his enemy out and took hold of a giant bolder before charging up to the still down insect and bashing the mantis over the head with the giant rock, forcing a screech of pain from the bug in doing so. The insect knocked his attack back with another swipe of its claws, giving it enough time to pick itself back up. Suddenly, the mantis unfurled its massive wings, confusing the other Kaiju who thought it was nothing more than a threat display.

However, rather than be just for show, the mantis began to beat its wings furiously to allow it lift off the ground. Once it was hovering in mid-air, the mantis suddenly rocketed forward toward the other Kaiju at break-neck speeds. In a flash, the insect zipped past the brown furred beast, slashing one of its claws deep into the other monster's side as it passed him back. Lola watched as her guardian let out a pain-filled cry, feeling helpless to aid her protector as she did. The mantis banked left and made a hard turn so that it could come for another strike. This time it cut deep into the other Kaiju's back, earning it another roar of agony from its opponent in doing so.

Again, and again, the giant insect swooped down on the now wounded Kaiju, cutting deep into his flesh with each pass he made. Lola's protector tried to stop his enemy's hit and run attacks, but the mantis's speed was far too great for the brown furred Kaiju to keep up with. He tried his best to stand tall and face his adversary, but the injuries he was quickly sustaining from the assault were slowly causing him to fall back to his knees once again. Lola could only watch in horror as the beast that was trying to defend her collapse to the ground in defeat. Tears weld up in the girl's eyes as could only continue to look on at what could very well be the beast's death, wishing—praying even—that there was some miracle that could save the monster who risked its life for her.

"Come on…you gotta get up" she tearfully begged the titan "please…get up"

Seeing that his enemy was down, the mantis stopped its attack and landed beside the fallen monster. It placed one of his legs upon the beast's chest to pin him down as it raised one of its claws into the air for the final blow. The mantis let out a screech of victory, declaring itself the victor of the battle. Lola began to weep for her protector as he laid in a wounded heap on the ground, unable to find the strength to continue to fight. The hairy giant looked over to the human he was trying to save with a look of defeat in his eyes, as if he knew that he had failed her.

Suddenly, a furious roar erupted from the distance. Lola turned around to see a pair of huge, green feet rushing toward her at full sprint. The beauty queen closed her eyes and braced for impact, but like her defender, the owner of the green feet stepped over her and continued to race toward the mantis. The newcomer let out an angry snarl as if punched the bug across the face, knocking it off the brown creature in the process. it was then that Lola got a good look at the monster who had saved her rescuer.

The new Kaiju looked like a more feral version of her guardian. It had long, matted green fur with bright red eyes that blazed with anger. Its teeth jutted out of its mouth like fangs and creature had long claw-like finger nails and had pointed ears as well. It didn't take long for Lola to figure out that this new beast was a relative to her protector and that he had come to his brother's aide against the other monster. While the mantis attempted to correct itself from the surprise hit it had taken, the green monster knelt down and checked on his wounded brother. He helped the fellow titan up from the ground before the two monsters faced the mantis together.

"Lola!" came a familiar voice

Lola turned her attention away from the Kaiju's and toward the source of the voice as her heart filled with hope. Sure enough, there was her twin sibling, Lana, running toward her with her arms open and the largest, most joyful smile on her face that Lola herself found herself making as well. Like Lola, Lana's clothing had been torn and covered in dirt in mud from traveling through the jungle, though for someone like Lana, that was normal. The twins raced into one another's arms and began to weep tears happiness at the sight of one another. Despite everything that had happened, the twins had been reunited by the powers that be.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" the tomboy said "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought _you_ were dead!" Lola replied as she continued to cry

"I would've been if Gaira hadn't saved me" Lana replied "If it wasn't for him, I'd be that bug's dinner right now!"

"Gaira?" the diva repeated "You mean that green monster?"

"Yeah, he saved me from Kamacurus" her twin explained as she pointed the mantis "and it looks like you found his brother, Sanda"

"How do you know all these monster's names?" Lola asked

"I watched all those news stories about the Kaiju's with Lincoln" her sibling answered before bringing up another point "Lola, we're on Monster Island!"

"Like I hadn't figured that out already" Lola pointed out dryly

Lana was about to answer her twin's remark when the combined roars of the Gargantuas cut her off. The brothers were preparing for another battle with Kamacurus, who had finally steadied himself and was ready for another round. Only this time it was going to be different, now instead of facing one monster, he would face the fury of two. The mantis opened his wings once again to attempt the previous tactic that had nearly given him a victory, but Gaira changed at the bug at full speed before tackling the insect to the ground before it had a chance to take off. With the bug pinned under him, the green giant began to pummel the mantis with everything he had. Kamacurus smacked the giant off his body with a swing of his claws before getting back up. However, the insect's recovery was short lived as Sanda had come up behind his enemy and punched the bug in the back.

Kamacurus screeched in anger as he spun around to try to decapitate Sanda, but Gaira reached out and grabbed onto the oncoming claw and held it in place so that his brother could have a clear shot at insect's face. while his sibling was busy with punching the mantis, Gaira bit down on the claw he was holding and took a huge chuck out of the creature's flesh, earning another cry of pain from Kamacurus in doing so. The giant insect swatted Sanda away with his free claw while at the same time he shoved Gaira off of his now wounded claws. The green Gargantua refused to back down as it pounced once more and dug his claws and fangs into the wounded claw.

The giant insect cried out in agony as he started to pound away on Gaira's head with his free claw, but the green giant refused to release his grip on his enemy. Sanda rushed to his brother's aid and hrld onto the other claw before it could strike his sibling again. Seeing Sanda holding onto the mantis's other claws have his sibling an idea. Gaira took his mouth off of the claw, but kept a tight grip on the appendage. With a roar to his Sanda, the brothers formed a plan of attack. With everything they had, the Gargantuas hurled Kamacurus several yards away from them, sending him crashing back into the earth in a broken heap. Seeing that he wasn't going to this fight, Kamacurus unfurled his wings and forced them to carry his wounded body away from the brothers and find some place he could heal in peace. Gaira nearly gave chase, but a gentle hand from Sanda upon his shoulder stayed his rage.

The twins cheered for their protector's victory over the insect as the giants made their way back to the twins. It was still strange to Lola that one moment she was running from Sanda and the next thing she knew she being defended by him. The beauty queen then turned to her twin sister so she could as her a question had been her mind ever since Sanda had jumped into harm's way to save her.

"Hey, Lana" she began "when Gaira saved you, did you get this feeling in your head?"

"Come to think of it, yeah, I did" Lana answered "when I first ran into Gaira, I thought he was gonna eat me, but I got this weird feeling in my head. it was like something in my brain was trying to tell me that he was here to help me"

"I got that feeling to when Sanda saved me to" Lola admitted "what do you think it means?"

"I dunno, I'm not Lisa" the tomboy pointed out "Let's ask her when we find her"

Lana looked away before speaking again.

"Assuming she's still alive…" she said in more somber tone "or anyone else for that matter"

"Don't talk like that" Lola tried to reassure her sister as she placed a hand her shoulder "Maybe they survived like we did"

"Heh, now I know we're in trouble" Lana mentioned with a hollow laugh "Your being optimistic"

"Yeah, this day's just been full of surprises, hasn't it?" her twin said with a chuckle

Lana couldn't help but also chuckle alongside Lola, she needed a good laugh after everything that had happened to them. the Gargantuas then knelt down before the twins with their hands placed in front of girls as a sign for them to climb onto them, to which they did. As the two monsters carried the girls deeper into the island, they each said a prayer that they would find their family once again. It still bothered Lola that she still didn't fully understand the connection with the Kaiju, but for now she would have to live with it. The Gargantua's were the only protection her and Lana had on this island and she had a feeling that she'd need them in the near future.

* * *

By all accounts, it was nothing sort of a miracle that Lily survived the ship wreck. Unlike the other members of the Loud House, the infant had been placed into a boat with another group before the cruise ship sank. Sadly though, the other people the toddler had been placed with were unfortunately killed when Gezora was picking off those how been stranded. While the giant squid yanked the lifeboat's other passengers, the youngest of the Loud family was missed by the monstrous mollusk's tentacles and was left alone in the lifeboat as it helplessly drifted across the sea.

But as fate would have it, the lifeboat washed up onto the shores of Monster Island. but the infant was not out of danger yet, for now the baby was trapped on a boat that had placed her in direct contact with the blazing heat of the sun. The island may be a home for titans, but if Lily stayed out any longer, the heat alone would be enough to kill her. As the sun rose higher into the sky, so did the temperature, making the toddler wail ever louder than before. Lily was already in a state of hysterics with everything else that had happened. She had been separated from her parents and her siblings and was at the mercy of both a monster's hunger and now the elements.

However, Lily's cries did not go unnoticed, for they had attracted the attention of one of the island's colossal inhabitants. The Kaiju normally kept to herself, seeing as though as was the largest creature on the island she had made it certain that none of the other beasts that roamed the island would not trouble her. but hearing the infant's cries of distress made the monster feel sort of apathy toward the tiny human. It was though a part of her that she had left behind was beginning to arise within her—something human. So, without giving it another thought, the Kaiju reached out and took hold of the ship and began to pull it toward the jungle.

At first, Lily was confused by the feeling of the boat being dragged away from the beach. She pulled herself up to look out the edge of the boat to see large vines pulling the boat away from the beach. It wasn't before long that the youngest of the Loud family came in contact with what the vines were attached to. For a moment, the two strangers merely looked at one another, both unsure as to what to make of the other. Soon enough, Lily let out a cheerful giggle up at the Kaiju as she held her arms up toward the titan, smiling brightly as she did. For reasons that were unknown to the baby, there was a strange sensation in her mind that seemed to tell her that this massive beast before her was a friend and not a foe.

The monster move one of her vines downward so she could pick up the child. She tenderly held the baby in her grasp as a mother would hold her infant as she gently lifted Lily up toward her face so that she could get a better look at it. Lily cooed as she placed mere inches away from the monster's elongated snout, showing no fear whatsoever. She then reached out and placed a tiny kiss onto the tip of the beast's crocodile-like jaws as a sign of friendship. The monster let out a low, gargled mewling sound to indicate that she would watch over the child from now on.

And with that, the sentient plant began to move out into the jungle and back toward her own territory, all the while nestled herself into the vines and closed her eyes for a well-deserved nap, knowing now that she was finally safe.


	3. The Unbelievable

Chapter Three: The Unbelievable

Luna let out a hiss in pain as she collapsed back into the sand. It wasn't the heat of the sun or the waves of saltwater that had awoken her up from her unconsciousness, but the pain that originated in the open wound in her leg. When the young rocker had been washed up onto the island she had now been stranded on, she had thrown against the rocks along the beach, thus cutting her leg open. The saltwater that washed over her sank deep into her cut and made it burn intensely, thus making her wake up in agony. However, Luna wasn't the type of person to just wait for someone to save her, she was more than capable of doing that herself.

Tearing off a piece of her skirt, Luna used the piece of her clothing as a makeshift bandage to tie around her wound help stop the bleeding and kept whatever may be on this island from getting into the cut and infecting it. If she ever saw Lana again, she would have to remember to thank her younger sibling for showing her this method of triage. Once her leg was somewhat patched up, Luna fought through the pain as she forced herself to stand back up, but just as she took two steps, she let out a pain-filled cry as she fell back down face first into the sand. It was then that the young rocker started to realize that perhaps she hadn't just cut her leg, but also fractured it upon impact with the rocks as well.

As if cutting her leg wasn't dangerous enough, but being unable to walk while being stranded and alone on an unknown island was nothing short of a death sentence. If Luna couldn't find help or shelter soon, there was good chance that her injury would become infected and lead to her catching a fatal fever. The rocker considered trying to head into the jungle in front of her, but she had no idea what sort of creatures lived upon the island, and considering her current state, she would make for easy prey. On the other hand, she couldn't just sit on the beach and simply wait for the tide to come in and drag her back out to sea either. No matter what she thought of, Luna wasn't being left with a lot of options.

There was also the sneaking fear that her siblings hadn't fared much better than she did—or worse. She could only pray that her brother and sisters were somewhere safe on this strange island and not in as bad of shape as she was. Luna feared that even if at least some of her of her sibling survived the ship wreck that she would be unable to see them again. She fought back the urge to cry, but with what could be her death and the fact that she was never going to see her family again made it too difficult for her to hold her tears back. It was all too much for her to bare at once, thus making begin to weep.

"Oh god…" she said as she wept "I'm going to die!"

As Luna cried, she failed to notice that the blood from her wound had been washed back into the sea with the receding tide. While it wasn't a large amount of blood that had been pulled back into the sea, it was more than enough for some predators of the deep to detect the faint scent of wounded prey. While most of the sea's hunters couldn't traverse the surface, there was one predator who smelt the blood trail who could. With a hungry growl, the giant beast began to swim up toward the island and catch this potential meal.

Back on the back, Luna had stopped her weeping, knowing that crying wasn't going to help her current situation. As the teen wiped the tears from her eyes, she suddenly noticed something partially buried in the sand. It was a small piece of red cloth that had been caked with sand, but Luna could still make out what the piece was a part of, as well as the owner. It was a shred of Lynn's shirt that had more than likely had ripped off when she had arrived on the island the same way her sister did. At first, Luna assumed that it was all that remained of her sibling before something dreadful happened to her, but then the rocker noticed the faint remnants of a trail of footprints that had lead into the island's jungle. Luna's heart swelled up with hope at the thought of at least one of her siblings still being alive. It began to make her pray that perhaps the other members of her family were somewhere lost on this island as well.

The question now was how was she ever going to find her sister when he leg was as damaged as it was. Walking was out of the question and she certainly wasn't to make it far by just crawling through the jungle. calling out to Lynn was equally a bad idea, seeing that she would be well out of earshot by now and she'd rather not drawn the attention of whatever lived here. As she wracked her brain over how to be reunited with her sister, Luna noticed the sea begin to stir in the distance. It wasn't the motion of the waves; this was something moving under the water that was moving. Suddenly, a huge creature emerged from the sea and let out a powerful roar.

The monster was giant serpent that almost had the appearance of the dragons of Asian mythology, though to be fair, to Luna, this could very well be one those very same dragons in flesh and blood form. The sun's rays seemed to dance across the massive creature's emerald scales, making them shimmer as they did. But the Kaiju's beauty did not hide its fierceness, for it looked upon Luna was hunger in its cold, reptilian eyes. From the newsreels she had watched with Lincoln, the teen ager knew that the serpent's name was Manda. The Kaiju a fearsome beast that was said to have first appeared when explores where searching for a lost continent called Mu and came across Manda who was a sort of guard dog for the supposed undersea kingdom before being captured by G-Force and sent to Monster Island. Whether the existent of Mu was real or not still remains a mystery to this day. What is certain however, was that Manda was a force to be reckoned with.

Upon seeing the gigantic snake in all its monstrous glory, it didn't take Luna long to figure out that she had landed on the Kaiju prison. It also didn't take a lot of brainpower to realize that Manda was looking for something to eat and that appeared that he had found something to feed on. If Luna could run she would've already be sprinting toward the Jungle, but due to her injury, she couldn't seven stand up for more than a second. As Manda slithered out of the sea and toward her, Luna closed her eyes tightly and grit her teeth, hoping that her death would at least be quick and painless at the monster's jaws. She prayed that Lincoln and her sisters would fare better on this island better than she did and would all return home to Royal Wood in one piece.

"I just hope they'll bury me with my guitar" she said to herself

Just then, the rocker felt the ground shake under her. She opened her eyes to see that the sky above her had darken and that Manda was backing away, roaring at something as he did. Luna slowly turned her head to see that the sky hadn't gone dark, but had been blocked out by the shadow of another monster that had suddenly made its appearance behind her. The new Kaiju was also reptilian like Manda, but more lizard-like as opposed to a snake. The monster was covered with dark brown scales and had a dark armored shell on its back with a long stretch of spines that stretched from the top of its head and ran all the way down to the tip of its tail. Its four limbs hand huge claws that looked like they could crush stone and rip apart steel with ease. Its jaws were short and filled with jagged fangs. Just from one look at the other creature, Luna figured out who this monster was.

"No way..." she gasped "Varan"

From what she knew about the monster from Lincoln, the monster known as Varan was the fourth Kaiju to appear on earth after Godzilla, Anguirus and Rodan when he came out of a lake that was hidden deep within the mountains of Japan. It where in those very same mountains that the creature was worshipped as a god by the villagers living there who called him Baradagi. Varan was known to be a territorial beast by nature, so when two men wandered into his home, they inadvertently set off a chain of events that lead to the Kaiju attack Tokyo before his defeat and eventual capture. Luna had no idea what brought the likes of Varan oall the wat out to the beach, but for whatever reason, the teen feared that she was even greater danger then before.

Varan suddenly reached down to where Luna was laying and scooped her up out of the sand, but instead of devouring her, the Kaiju took the girl and carefully placed her on the edge of the beach. At first, Luna was confused as to why the monster was moving her aside from the oncoming battle, but as she looked up at her unexpected protector, she could almost feel a sense of comfort and safety in the back of her mind, as if it was telling her that she could trust the creature.

Suddenly, while Varan had his back turned, Manda sprang forward and bit down into the other Kaiju's arm, making him cry out in agony. The giant serpent then began to attempt to coil himself around the other monster, but as he did, Varan's spines stabbed into his side, forcing him quickly abandon his maneuver. Varan began to punch the snake repeatedly with his free hand to make him let go of his other arm, but with every hit, Manda only clamped his jaws tighter into Varan's flesh. While Manda couldn't constrict himself around Varan, he could, however, trip the larger monster with a swipe of his tail. Upon tripping his enemy, the giant snake let go of Varan's arm and lunged for his enemies now exposed throat.

Luckily, the other monster managed to grab Manda's jaws before they could bite into his unprotected neck. Varan used his back legs to pick himself back up as he struggled to hold back his opponent's rows of blade-like teeth. Once he was finally back on his feet, Varan shoved Manda back before going on the offensive. He pounced at the serpent and swiped his claws across Manda's face, knocking him ground in the process before trying to bring his claws down on the downed snake. But Manda quickly recollected himself and evaded the oncoming and struck again at Varan's throat. The larger Kaiju swatted the snake away his neck again and forced him to slither backwards a bit in order to put some space between them.

Rather than try for another failed attack, Manda slithered back into the sea. On land, he was sluggish, but in the sea, he could swim as fast as the likes of Godzilla. Varan was also no stranger to water either, for he once made his home at the bottom of a lake. Refusing to let his enemy get off that easy, the once worshipped monster gave chase after the other Kaiju into the ocean. However, while Manda was more mobile under the sea, Varan's larger, bulkier frame made it difficult for him to be as maneuverable underwater as Manda was. It wasn't too long before the larger monster was having trouble keeping pace with the colossal serpent.

Soon enough, the two monsters were far out at sea and Manda was gaining speed with each passing second. But just when Varan thought he had lost his opponent under the cover of the oceans darkness, Manda suddenly rocket out of depths and bit into Varan's chest. The larger beast let out a gargled roar of pain as air bubbles and his blood rose up to the ocean's surface. Varan quickly smacked his attacker off his body with a powerful swipe of his claws. Manda attempted to dive deeper into the sea and try for another aquatic ambush, but Varan grabbed onto his tail and began to pull him out of the depths and back toward the land.

Back on land, Luna stood in awe of the two monsters battle. It still confused the teen as to why a such a destructive creature like Varan was defending her. From what she understood about the Kaiju, he was a solitary creature and preferred to stay within the confines of his territory, why would he even try to rescue her in the first place? Varan attacked and nearly destroyed Tokyo in his rampage, killing millions in the wake of his fury. So why would risk his life to save a single person when before he killed anything that moved? These were questions were impossible for Luna to answer, all she knew that the feeling in her mind told her that she could trust Varan was on her side, and on a place like Monster Island, she would need his protection.

Suddenly, the ocean erupted in a plum of water as Varan rocked out of the water and into the air with use of the flaps of skin under his arms that he used as wings. As she glided into the sky, Luna saw that Varan was carrying a beaten down Manda in the grip of his feet like a hawk carrying away its prey. Once he was high enough, Varan dropped the serpent back into sea, where it slowly swam off, knowing that he was no match for the flying monster. Varan let out a roar of victory into the sky before flying back toward the island and land in front Luna.

"Whoa…" she said in amazement as she took in the fight she had just witnessed "That was unbelievable!"

The beast then let a low, rumbling noise from his throat as he lowered his hand down to the teen to pick her up once again. This time however, he placed Luna on his back where the rocker instinctively wrapped her arms around one of the Kaiju's spines. Once she was secured, Varan began to lumber back into the jungle. As the newly formed partners moved into the island, Luna could only hope that she could not only find Lynn, not the rest of her other lost siblings as well.

* * *

"Stupid jungle!" Lynn growled to herself as she kicked the dirt under foot

For nearly three hours now, the young athlete had been wandering through the dense interior of the island in search of the other members of her family. So far, sadly, she had been unable to locate even so much as a clue of her brother and sisters' location. After waking up on the beach, Lynn pulled herself up from the sand and seeing that her family was nowhere to be found nearby, her train of logic lead her to believe that her siblings would find refuge within the dense jungle. However, Lynn was unable to find her brother or her sisters, instead, she found heat, mud, stinging insects and more heat in her search for her missing family members.

Lynn had been cut by the sharp branches and bitten by several different insects during her travels deeper into the island, but she ignored the pain and kept going. She couldn't stop now, not while there was still the possibility that somewhere on this godforsaken island her family was alive and possible searching for her as well. But not only were there the troubles of the heat or the bugs, but also the light that was slowly starting to fade away. Without the sun's light guiding her way, Lynn would be walking blind across dangerous terrain. Normally, she'd take that as a worthy test of her skills, but considering that she lacked neither the proper equipment or supplies to press on in the dark, it would only lead to her getting herself killed.

As much as the athlete wanted to press on, she knew it would be suicide to continue on during the rising night. So, with a heavy heart, Lynn was forced to put her search for her family on hold until tomorrow. As the young girl switched to trying to find a suitable place to rest for the night, she found that task just as challenging as trying to locate her siblings. If she had the material to build a tent, she would've pitched it in a heartbeat, but considering that she lacked even a tentpole, that idea was quickly dashed.

The thought of just building a makeshift shelter did cross her mind, but she decided against it. Despite how easy it looked on TV, building a shelter was harder than it looked. Lynn's only hope was finding something such as a cave or a hollowed-out tree to spend the night in. The other problem she ran into was that she unable to find anything to eat, and with the rumbling in her stomach growing louder and more painful with each grumble, it was becoming harder to think straight. On top of the pain her empty belly, there was also the pain her legs, which ached from the hours of walking she had put them through.

With a haggard sign, Lynn sat down on a nearby rock so that she could collect her thoughts. She hated this. She hated that she couldn't think her way out of this situation. If she where someone like Lisa or Lincoln, she could've figured out some clever way to survive the night, but she lacked their imagination. The athlete sure could her little sister's brain right about—or any of her siblings help for that matter. Being around ten other siblings really could make one feel truly isolated when separated from them. She just wanted to see her family again, was that too much to ask of the universe?

" _Apparently, it is_ " she mentally mused

"You must not lose hope, Lynn Loud" came a pair of voices from seemingly out of nowhere

Lynn let out a startled yelp as she leapt up from her seat upon hearing the sudden voices. The young girl darted her head around in all directions as she looked for the source of the two voices, but all she found surrounding her were a vast assortment of plant life.

"Hello?" she called out into the jungle "Is someone there?"

Only the buzzing insects and chirping birds were her only answer. After being unable to find who or what had spoken to her, Lynn stopped her search and let out another sign, one that was more out of defeat then exhaustion this time.

"It's official: I'm losing it" she said to herself

Then out of the corner of her eye, Lynn caught a glimpse of something, or rather, someone, standing next to the rock she had been just sitting on. To the teen's shock, she found what she could only described as a pair of doll-sized women looking back up at her. Lynn rubbed her eyes, thinking that they were nothing more than a hallucination her exhausted mind had conjured to deceive her. But just as she finished rubbing her eyes, the tiny women were still looking back at her. If Lynn didn't know any better, she would almost say that two of Lola's dolls had come to life. The two miniature women looked identical to one another, leaving only their brightly colored clothing to differentiate them. The one on the right was dressed in a bright blue dress while the other woman wore a bright orange dress.

Lynn and the tiny twins stared back at one another for what seemed like forever. Either the teen had lost her mind or these women were real. The young athlete had no idea who or what these beings were or where they came from, but she could almost sense that these women meant no harm to her. She faintly remembered something on the news about something that sounded similar to the beings before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Uh…hi?" Lynn greeted cautiously

The twins merely looked back at her silently.

"My names Lynn? What's yours?" the teen furthered "can you understand me?"

Lynn tentatively took a step forward toward the girls, who in turn took a fearful step backwards in response.

"No, no! it's cool! I didn't mean to scare you!" the athlete apologized "I just need help finding my family"

But the damage was done, the twins took off in the jungles underbrush. Lynn gave chase, hoping she could still convince them that to help her navigate the island and locate her lost siblings. Due to the fading light of the sun, Lynn was finding it more difficult to traverse the terrain in her pursuit for the tiny women. Despite being unable to see them, the teen could still make out traces of the creatures' movement as she watched them move leaves and grass out of their way to try and escape Lynn.

"Wait, come back!" she called out to them "I just want to talk to you!"

While focused solely on the twins, she failed to notice the upcoming the hillside she was currently running toward. It wasn't until she took a step over the edge that realized where she heading, but by then she was already tumbling down the hillside. As Lynn rolled down the hill, her body hit several rocks and branches, not hard enough to break anything, but certainly hard enough to badly bruise her body. Soon enough, she reached the bottom of the hill where she was abruptly stopped when her body collided with a hard surface.

After she finally managed to pick herself up and let the dizziness subside, Lynn turned to look at what she had run into that had halted her continued rolling. What she had first thought was a large rock turned out to an object not made from stone, but from what looked like a mix of fur and scales. Lynn slowly back up to get a better look at what exactly she had run into. The object in question she had run into had turned out to be something she ever thought possible: a giant foot.

The foot was massive and had four toes at the end of it that had four very long claws on them. Despite not wanting to, Lynn found herself slowly moving her head upwards to look at what the giant foot was a part of. it was a massive creature—a Kaiju no doubt by the sheer size of it—one that was covered in bright, golden fur around its head, chest and torso and what looked like a mix fur and scales around the rest of its body. It had a short, harless tail—save for the small patch of fur on the end of the tail. The beast's face had the appearance of what could only be described as a mix of both a dog and a lion. It had long, pointed ears atop its head and curved, almost-dagger-like teeth sticking out of its mouth. Its eyes shined a blazing red, like giant rubies that had the sun reflecting off of them. The monster's body was large and incredibly muscular with huge sword-like claws to match its muscles. The most notable feature the giant monster had was the giant gem at the center of its forehead.

"H-holy crap…" Lynn gasped in shock "K-King Ceasar!"

From what Lynn knew about the monster before her from Lincoln's knowledge of the monsters, King Ceasar was an ancient Kaiju that lived on Okinawa centuries ago who watched over its people as their eternal guardian before disappearing under unknown circumstances. The dog-like monster first made his return when he was woken from hibernation in order to aide Godzilla in his battle against his bionic counterpart, Mechagodzilla, in a battle for the planet's survival. After the two Kaiju's defeated the machine, King Ceasar was brought to Monster Island where had since remained.

"Wait, so if he's here, then I must be on…" Lynn gathered before making the realization "I'm on Monster Island!"

The Kaiju, who had been looking back down at the human who had bumped into his foot, began to kneel down to get a better look at her. Lynn threw her arms over her eyes and braced herself to either crushed or eaten, but much to her surprise, the monster merely placed his massive hand in front of her. at first, Lynn was confused by the creature's actions, but then she remembered that unlike most Kaiju, King Ceasar was not a destroyer of mankind, but a protector of them. The beast made a low, barking sound, possible his way for her to climb on. Admittedly, Lynn was still a tad apprehensive of accepting the monster's help, but if this truly was Monster Island, and her family was also stranded here as well, then she would need the guardian's assistance.

"It's not like I've got a lot of options" the athlete commented dryly

With that, Lynn stepped onto the Kaiju's hand, allowing King Ceasar to left her up to his face. while Lynn was still feeling a deep fear in the pit of her stomach, she could also sense a sort relief that the monster had found her.

"Uh, hey, so…" she awkwardly began "My family may be trapped on this island to, any chance of helping me find them?"

At first, Lynn thought the Kaiju wouldn't be able to understand her, but then Ceasar let out a series of deep, barking sound in response, nodding his head as he did. He then placed his new charge on his shoulder before walking back toward the jungle. Lynn was still freaked out over what had just happened, but now at least she had the help she nodded to find her brother and sisters as well as protection from whatever monsters also roamed this place. However, unknown to both the girl and her monstrous her guardian, they were being observed by two fairies from afar as they rode on the back of a miniature version of the goddess they watched over.

"I still think that was a dirty trick we played on her, Moll" one of them said "What if she had gotten seriously hurt?"

"I didn't like it either, Lora, but we had to do something or they would've missed each other" her twin responded "and then the bound would've never been made between them"

"What about the others?" Moll asked "Should we step in and help them form their bonds to?"

"No, I think the others will find their partners soon enough" Lora answered "But we should keep a close eye on them just in case"

"Do you think they're ready for what's to come?" her sister questioned with concern in her voice "Their still only children, and some of the monsters may be too strong for them to keep a perfect bond with"

"They'll have to learn to work together, Moll. Not just as a team or partners, but as a family as well" Lora replied "Like or not, the war is coming and we'll need all the help we can get!"


	4. Blondie and The Beast

Chapter Four: Blondie and The Beast

For someone like Leni Loud, having more than one thought going through was nothing sort of amazing. So, the fact at least six different thoughts were all running through the blonde's mind was a first. Sadly however, all of those said thoughts were depressing for the teenager. Four of the six thoughts were focused on worrying about her missing family while remaining two were thinking about her wishing that she had packed a summer themed dress if she knew that she was going trapped on an island. Ever since she had awoken on the beach she had been washed up on, the second eldest of the Loud children had been aimlessly wandering through the island.

At first, she was searching for her missing siblings, but every so often she would stop and smell the beautiful flowers or flying a nice bed of grass to lay on in order to get some sunlight to tan her skin before remembering her mission and continuing on with her quest before repeating the first to actions over and over again. finally, after nearly spending nearly the entire day of both forgetting and remembering her task, the sun was starting to go down and only now Leni was starting realize how dangerous the island could be. She could hear the creatures in the rising darkness searching for easy prey to feast upon. The only hope she had was finding somewhere safe to stay for the night, but due to the fact that she had been unable to locate a hotel in this place, she would have to make due with a motel if she could find one.

On top of all her other problems, she was unable to retrieve the rest of her cloths before the cruise ship disappeared into the depths of the sea, thus forcing her to wear her casual attire—and it wasn't even in season! The harsh heat wasn't doing her hair any favors either, nor was the dirt that now covered her shoes and clothes. What Leni wouldn't give for a nice spa day and trip to the mall right about now instead of being stuck in this death hole of an island. it wasn't just the fact the that her dress or her shoes were ruined that upset the blonde, but also because she was alone and separated from her brother and sisters.

Sure, they sometimes teased her because of her 'blonde moments', but they still loved her and she in turn loved them, and now she was separated from them. The last thing she remembered was handing Lily to another group before they cast off in their lifeboat. Just as she had done that, the ship was struck from below and knocked her and several of her siblings in the ocean, where upon colliding with the water, she was knocked unconscious. The only thing that Leni could fathom as to how to she survived drowning at sea and being carried to the place was that a totally hot merman rescued her and brought to this island save her life.

"I should, like, find that merman and thank him" she thought out loud "I wonder if he's single?"

As Leni continued to the mull over what her supposed aquatic rescuer looked it, she became lost in thought and wandered aimlessly further into the jungle. it wasn't before long that she had wandered out of the jungle itself and into a vast open rock quarry. The only thing that snapped her back to reality was when she stepped on a rock the broke her shoe, thus causing her to fall flat on her rear end.

"Ow! Stupid rock!" she cursed at the rock that had knocked her down "and that was my favorite shoe to!"

In a fit of anger, the blonde teen grabbed the rock and chucked it as far as she could throw it. The rock collided with a massive bolder and broke apart on impact with it. Seeing that her once matching pair of favorite shoes were ruined, Leni removed the other shoe and tossed them aside. She may be stranded and alone on an unknown island, but she wouldn't be caught dead with a paired pair of shoes.

"Note to self: never let hot mermen save your life" she noted before looking at the bolder she had thrown the rock at "well, at least I can sleep there for the night"

Leni walked over to the large bolder and inspected closely. She hadn't seen many boulder's in her life, but she was quite sure they weren't as oddly shaped as this one. The massive rock in question was almost dome-like in shape with hundreds of massive protrusions sticking outing of it that made the blonde think they were giant spikes sticking out of the bolder. While Leni thought the shape of the bolder was odd, she didn't think much of it other than where she could possible sleep on it with getting stabbed by the massive spikes. Seeing that sleeping atop the bolder was out of the question, the blonde was forced to concede to sleeping of in the dirt next the giant rock.

But just as she laid down for the night to rest, the ground beneath her began to shake violently. Leni immediately jumped back to her feet and backed away from the boulder as she watched it begin to suddenly rise from the ground and reveal something the bolder was attached to something that was hidden under the earth. Leni watched in a mix of horror and amazement as a massive reptile began to pull itself upward toward the surface. The creature had the appearance that was a combination of an armadillo and a dinosaur. As the monster pulled more of itself out of the ground, it gave Leni a chance to see more of the giant beast's features.

The creature was covered in brownish grey scales and walked on four, clawed feet. Its mouth was elongated with long, serrated fangs sticking out of it that almost looked like giant swords upon first glance. The titan's long tail was covered in spikes and had four horns atop its head that made it seem as though that the monster had some sort of head crest. The creature also had a single horn at the tip of its nose. The monster opened its nostrils and sorted out a cloud of dust from them before shaking the dirt that still clung to its skin. After somewhat cleaning itself, the Kaiju turned its head downward to get a closer look at the human before it, who was still petrified in fear.

" _Maybe if I don't move, it can't see me_ " Leni mused to herself as she stood still " _I mean, it like, totality worked in that one movie!_ "

Unfortunately for Leni, the monster's vision was working just fine. Unlike the other children who listened to Lincoln and his knowledge of the colossal creatures that roamed the earth, Leni either stayed her little bubble of ignorance or just completely forgot whatever her brother had told her of them. While the blonde may not know of the monster before her, he had well-known reputation all the same. This was Anguirus, the second Kaiju to appear on earth after Godzilla. His first appearance coincided with the return of the king of the monsters only months after his supposed death by the Oxygen Destroyer. The two monsters did battle in the heart Tokyo before Godzilla defeated him at the cost of much of the city and its civilians. Strangely however, ever since their first battle, the two Kaiju had become allies from then on, fighting side by side in order to protect the earth against hordes of monstrous threats that came from beyond the stars.

However, Anguirus's status as a hero was lost to the blonde, who still thought that standing like a statue was good way of avoiding detection from the monster who obviously knew that she was standing right front of him. The armored monster let out an annoyed snort that made Leni once again on her rear end. Seeing that her master plan camouflage had failed, Leni let out a high-pitched scream of terror before jumping to her feet and blinding taking off into the rock quarry. Anguirus shook his head in disappointment as he growled in displeasure before following after the teenager, who had already had a large head start.

Leni had her eyes closed and her arms waving about like a raving lunatic as he continued to run for her life from the monster that she was certain was going to eat her. as she ran, all she could think about—outside of remembering to put one foot in front of the other as she ran—was all the happy moments she had with her brother and sisters. Every little adventure they went on from when the family tried to teach her to drive from when the time became a back-up singer/back-up dancer in Luna's band. If she was going to be devoured by a giant monster, then she at least wanted to remember all the good times she had with her family before that happened.

As she ran blindly through the rock quarry, the blonde failed to notice that she was running directly toward a small lake. However, it wasn't so much as the lake itself she should be worried about, so much as it was what was currently drinking from the lake. Due to Leni sprinting in a panic with her eyes closed, she ran directly into the leg of another, more aggressive, Kaiju. After colliding face first with the monster, Leni opened her eyes to look at what exactly she had run into this time. Unlike Anguirus, this monster could walk upright. Its sickly scales were covered in rough bumps and it had a yellow underbelly. The monster had long claws on its fingers and toes as well as fangs sticking out of mouth. Its eyes were red and cat-like, in fact, the creature's whole face had the characteristics of a feline. It had a pair of short, pointed ears and a tuff of reddish-orange red atop its head with a single horn sticking out of its head.

This was Gabara, and unlike Anguirus, he was not a friend to humanity. However, while he had no love for mankind, he had never left the island since his first appearance. To put it bluntly, Gabara was more like a bully than an actual threat to anyone. He usually pestered the other Kaiju on Monster Island in order to steal their food—only to have them beat him senseless and get their food back. While Gabara wasn't classified as a serious threat, that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous all the same. The Kaiju was known to have gotten the drop on Godzilla once with his electrical powers, but only up until the king beat him into submission and left him for dead. Since then, Gabara stayed as far away as he could from Godzilla's territory and instead stole from other Kaiju's such as Anguirus.

"What is this place? some kind of Monster Island?!" Leni shouted in a panic

The teenager attempted to once again to run the opposite direction like she had with the first monster, but just as she turned around, she saw Anguirus charging at full speed toward her. She was trapped between two titans and was unable to move out of the way in time before she was either killed one or trampled by the other. While she had her back turned to face the other Kaiju, Leni failed to notice that Gabara was reaching down to snatch her up so that he may feast on her flesh. It was only until the giant bully's fingers were mere inches away from taking hold of her that Leni turned to see what the monster was doing. But just before he could grab the girl, Anguirus used his back legs to propel himself forward and tackle Gabara right into the ground. Leni took this chance to run and hide behind a rock while the two monsters began their battle.

Anguirus pinned the green-scaled bully under his weight as he bit and slashed wildly at Gabara until the larger monster swatted him off his body with a smack across the face from his claws. Gabara quickly got back to his feet and proceed to kick his opponent in the face to knock him back further. Anguirus quickly recoiled from the hit and swung his tail at Gabara, striking him in the side in doing so. While the larger Kaiju was sticking stumbling back, the armored beast lunged once more at his enemy, but Gabara backhanded him, thus sending him falling backwards to the ground and landing on his back. With his adversary defenseless, Gabara's horn began to charge up his body with electrical energy that began to flow into his hands.

Before Anguirus could correct himself, Gabara stomped in his stomach to hold him in place. He then began to repeatedly punch the smaller Kaiju in the chest and face, giving a painful shock with each blow. The armored monster screeched in agony as the electricity painfully coursed through his body as Gabara stuck him again and again with his fists. With everything he had, Anguirus used his tail to trip his attacker and give him enough time to flip himself back onto his feet and recollect himself. One would think that the smaller monster would take this chance to flee, but Anguirus was not the type of monster to run, he was type of monster that stood his ground and fought to the bitter end.

Gabara pulled himself up once more and roared back at his opponent, to which Anguirus roared back as a way of stating that he was not running from the likes of him. Gabara charged up again before slamming his fists together to allow sparks of electricity fly from them, showing his adversary what he was in for should this fight continue. But Anguirus ignored the threat display from the cat-faced Kaiju and charged once more at his foe at full speed. Gabara attempted to stomp on the other monster's head, but Anguirus jumped to the left before leaping up and biting into Gabara's arm with his teeth. The giant bully yowled into pain before letting a surge of electrical energy run through his appendage that forced his attacker to let go.

Gabara then kicked Anguirus in the face to push him back further before lifting his fists upwards before bringing them back down onto his opponents back. However, Gabara received a painful reminder of how much of a bad idea that was when his fists collided with the spikes on other Kaiju's shell, making him let out a yelp in pain as he backed away from Anguirus. With rage burning inside of him, the oversized bully charged at his enemy and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off of the ground. He then began charged up his free fist before delivering a devastating blow across the smaller monster's face that knocked him face first into the dirt.

The larger Kaiju began to make a strange, throatily, mewling noise as he stood over Anguirus, almost as if he was laughing at smaller monster's pain. However, while Gabara gloated at his seemingly defeated opponent, Anguirus took this opportunity to whirl around and bite into Gabara's thigh, causing his enemy's joyous laughter into wails of agony. With everything he had, the armored Kaiju flung Gabara several feet away backwards. While his adversary was still dazed from being thrown like a ragdoll, Anguirus looked over to the lake Gabara was drinking from and had a spark of an idea form in his mind. Gabara jumped back to his feet and let out a rag-filled roar before charging at his enemy in a full sprint. Anguirus charged forward at the other Kaiju to meet with him in another round of combat.

Suddenly, just as the two monsters were about to collide in a flurry of teeth and claws, Anguirus dodged to the side and stuck his tail out for Gabara's feet to trip on. The giant bully stumbled forward before landing in the lake he was once drinking from. Blinded by anger, Gabara shot up from water and began to charge up with more electricity than he had ever conjured up before. Sparks and streaks of electrical energy radiated off of the Kaiju's body as he prepared to unleash his fury on the smaller monster. But what Gabara didn't count on was fact that his own power was about to become his greatest weakness. The water from the lake that the monster was standing in became a giant conductor for the massive amount of electricity he was generating and in turn began to electrocute the bully with the power he used to antagonize the other Kaiju's on the island.

Seeing his chance to attack, Anguirus broke into a full sprint toward the still stunned bully. Once he was midway toward Gabara, the armored Kaiju rolled into a ball and continued his path toward the other titan. Once he was close enough, Anguirus bounced upward and slammed into Gabara's chest with the full force of his body. Gabara was knocked out of the lake and sent falling to the ground, where he lay smoldering in a dazed, wounded heap, occasionally fidgeting from the electrocution he had taken. Anguirus pulled himself out of his ball and put his upper body on top of the bully's chest and let out a triumphant roar, declaring himself the victor in the battle. It was rare for Anguirus to win in a fight against another Kaiju, and when it he did it was usually through the assistance of one of his allies such as Godzilla, but it would be a be a cold day in hell before the armored Kaiju was beaten by the likes of Gabara.

With the electric monster defeated, Anguirus turned his attention back to Leni, who had remained hidden behind the rock she had taken refuge behind when the fight between the two monsters had begun. Yet again, Leni was attempting to hide from the Kaiju's line of vision by standing still, thinking this time it would be unable to see her. But just as before, Anguirus could see right through the blonde's so-called stealth maneuver.

"I think it's working" Leni whispered to herself

However, another snort of air from Anguirus's nostrils sent Leni stumbling backwards, indicating that the Kaiju hadn't fallen for the teenager's ruse. The blonde attempted to run away yet again, but this time the armored Kaiju used his tail to block her path. Leni was still scared of being this monster's meal, but at the same time, she began to feel something else toward the giant monster before her. It was almost as if a voice in the back of her head was telling her not to fear the giant beast. As she looked back at the creature, Leni noticed that it had its head tilted to one side in a curious fashion.

"Your…not going to hurt me?" she asked blankly

Anguirus let out a small grumble escape his lips as a way of replying. Leni then tentatively reached out and placed a hand onto the monster's nose horn. Seeing that the beast no threat, the blonde felt a sense of relief wash over her.

"Phew! I thought you were gonna, like, eat me!" she said before asking "uh, you're not, are you?"

Anguirus shook his head in response to that.

"Ok good!" Leni commented before bringing up another question "hey, could you help me find my family? They're somewhere on this island and I kinda, like, need to find them"

The armored Kaiju nodded before lowering its head to allow the blonde to climb on top of it.

"Thanks!" Leni mentioned graciously "you know, I don't even know your name Mr. Monster, and I don't think your name is Mr. Monster. I mean it could be, but, like, I don't think it is. I know! I'll give you name! how about…Spikey!"

Anguirus let out another annoyed growl as began to lumber away from the battlefield, all the while Leni continued to make up names for him that were both incredibly demeaning and downright embarrassing to him.

* * *

At first, it started as a feeling. Like a small tingle in the back of his skull. But as the Kaiju tried to brush it off, the tingling in the back of his head turned into pangs of burning pain that forced him to awaken from his slumber. The feeling was like a force now, and it was calling out to him from afar. He had not left the island since his capture years ago, but now something from beyond the borders his home was trying to reach out to him. The force that was abuzz in his brain could not be ignored by the monster and thereby commanded him to seek out the source of the calling. The outside world had more than likely changed drastically since his time coming into the world, but that would not stop from finding the object was calling out to him.

The creature picked himself and made his toward the beach, but just as the monster was about to step into the water, he heard the combined sounds of two more Kaiju moving toward him. The reptilian monster readied himself for battle. He may be one of the weaker monsters on the island, but much like Anguirus, he refused to back down from a fight. The giant lizard growled as he stood his ground as the other two Kaiju emerged from the jungle. What surprised the monster was that both creatures were normally seen socializing with other monsters, let alone each other.

However, it soon became clear that the two other monsters were not interested in a fight, but rather more concerned with getting into the sea. They too had heard the calling from across the ocean and like the reptile, they wished to find the source of this mental distress they were going through. They ignored their fellow Kaiju and stepped into the water to begin their long journey across the sea. Seeing that they were following the same thing, the lizard followed alongside the two other Kaiju, but kept behind them in case they decided he was not welcome to join them.

And so, Zilla, Battra and Baragon began their quest to find what, or rather who, was calling out to them.


	5. G-Force

Chapter Five: G-Force

As Kenichi walked down the hallway toward the director's office, he thought about how exactly to properly word everything he was about to tell his boss without running the risk of being fired in the process. He knew the director was a kind and understanding person, but he was certain that even someone was gentle as the current director of G-Force would get into a pretty sour mood when she heard the information the young officer was about to share with her. At twenty-four years old, Kenichi Suziyama was Private First Class in the world's leading defense force against the Kaiju threat. He had been with G-Force for nearly three years after signing on with the organization right out of college in order to get closer to the giant monsters he was so interested with, but after being caught in the middle of a battle between Komebas and Maguma, he quickly learned that these creatures were something to be both feared and respected.

In the years since he had joined G-Force, Kenichi had been witness to an assortment of spectacular advancements with the defense force. In just three years, G-Force had increased its arsenal of anti-Kaiju weapons with stronger Mazer cannons, reinforced cadmium missiles and stronger armor plating for their vehicles. Not only that, but they had also cycled out the now outdated Super X-3 and had been replaced by the much more powerful Super X-4. G-Force had also resurrected the floating warship, the Atargon, and had given it a new assortment of weaponry to combat even the likes of Godzilla. Not only that, but they had also constructed a sister ship they named the Gotango, which had become the flagship in the American branch of the defense force.

It wasn't just new and improved vehicles that had become a part of G-Force's arsenal, but new machines as well. From the salvaged schematics they could find of the original Mechagodzilla that had invaded earth twice before, G-Force had managed to construct not one, but two new Mecahgodzillas. The first one was built was large and bulky and depended on its arsenal instead of his agility. Because of this design flaw, the second Mechagodzilla suffered just as many defeats as it did victories. Years later, the third Mecahgodzilla was constructed and ready for combat. In order to avoid confusion, the director suggested a different codename should be used to keep the public and the staff from getting confused as to which Mechagodzilla they were referring to, and thus Mecha-G three was renamed Kiryu. Because of its stronger armor as well as maneuverability and heavier firepower, Kiryu was the far superior robot between the two Mecha-G's, but Mechagodzilla two was kept a part of G-Force's arsenal because of its weaponry and its compatibility to the anti-Kaiju combat plane, Garuda.

Kiryu and Mecha-G weren't the only machines that G-Force had under their belt. The third mecha they had in their ever-growing fleet was a giant robot named Moguera. Unlike Mechagodzilla and Kiryu, Mogera was based off of a more original design instead of off the blueprints of the alien robot that the other to came from. The third mecha also had a trait that neither of its mechanical brethren had: it could travel into deep space. While Mechagodzilla and Kiryu were capable of handling monsters of the galactic variety, Moguera was built specially to be the first line of defense against any and all threats that hailed from beyond the stars.

Aside from the advancements of machines, the anti-Kaiju force was also making leaps and bounds of bold new discoveries in their telepathic department. All around the world, a new generation of psychics were being born. The reason behind this increase of the births of telepaths were still unknown to G-Force, but regardless, they were discovered and taken in in order to hone their powers so that they could assist in mentally deterring the Kaiju from attacking major cities

However, despite their advancements in technology, the Kaiju still bested G-Force's weaponry more they had beaten them. No matter how much funding the now global defense force received from the U.N, the monsters they waged war against still proved to mankind as to why they were still the rulers of earth. The best they could do was incapacitate the giant beasts for a short time and send them back to Monster Island and wait for them to return to the outside world to start the whole painful process over again. It was a war that seemed would never end, for as long as the monsters still roamed the earth, so to would G-Force be there to challenge them.

Finally, Kenichi arrived at the front door to the director's office. He took one, long calming breath before opening the door and stepping inside. There he found the director sitting at her desk and in the middle of a conversation with a man who sat in a chair facing the desk. Kenichi instantly recognized the man from his large, strong build that was currently being covered in under his business suit and well cut black hair. This was Thomas Martin, the head of the American branch of G-Force and the grandson of Steven Martin, the reporter who warned the world of the first Godzilla's terrible power. He was almost the spitting image of his grandfather in his prime—save for his green eyes and much stronger muscular build to his body. The two heads of G-Force stopped their conversation and turned to face the young soldier who had just stepped into the room.

"Excuse me, Director" Kenichi began, still through his nerves to speak "But the scanners on our satellite tracking system have picked up several Kaiju leaving Monster Island"

"Who are the monsters?" his leader asked

"Zilla, Battra and Baragon, ma'am" the private answered

The two directors were visibly shocked by the news of the three monsters heading off from their home all at once.

"Aside from Battra, those monsters don't normally leave the island" Thomas noted as he spoke in Japanese "Zilla hasn't left Monster Island since his battle with Godzilla in Sydney"

"The same with Baragon" the Director continued "After Godzilla defeated him during their battle in Tokyo, he has remained on the island ever since then. This the first time either of them had headed for the mainland"

The director turned her attention back toward the solider who had brought them this news, whom was currently mentally preparing to be fired on the spot.

"Track them at once" his leader commanded "I want defenses set up for each city the Kaiju make landfall at"

"That's the thing, ma'am…" Kenichi hesitantly continued "they're not headed to separate counties, they're traveling to the same location together"

Once again, the two directors were taken off-guard by that statement. Most Kaiju were incredibly antisocial and usually only interacted with one another in a friendly manner when they were forced to fight together against a stronger creature. Zilla, Battra and Baragon were well documented to be highly aggressive when approached by another Kaiju, but to hear the news that all three monsters were traveling together was beyond shocking for the two heads of G-Force.

"Do we know where they'll make landfall?" Thomas asked

"We're still tracking their pathways, but most of our experts are all in agreement that all three of the monsters will make landfall somewhere along eastern coast of the U.S" the solider replied, bracing himself for his bosses' backlash as he did

"We must mobilize our defenses immediately!" Thomas proclaimed

"Agreed" the Director replied "Thomas, I suggest you get in contact with your branch of G-Force and warn them of what's coming. I will have Kiryu, Mechagodzilla and Moguera sent to assist you as soon as their ready"

"Thank you, Director" Thomas replied "I'll have my men mobilize the Gotango. Hopefully, it will buy you enough to have the mech's ready for battle by then"

"The navy will no doubt try to intercept the Kaiju at sea, but they'll only delay them at best" the Director mused before turning back to face Kenichi "Private, inform the all personal in the Mecha department to scramble A.S.A.P. Inform them to outfit weapons for close-quarters combat and to have Super-X and Garuda on stand-by"

"Yes ma'am" her subordinate compiled before leaving the office, sighing in relief as he did

"I'll try to get in touch with the navy and get them to keep out of the monster's path" Thomas mentioned "With any luck, we'll be able to avoid a massacre"

With that, Thomas left the office as well, giving the director of G-Force to mentally process everything that she had just heard. Not only had three Kaiju that were normally solitary creatures united under unknown circumstances, but they were all heading toward country that only one had attacked. Aside from the first Zilla's attack on Manhattan, Kaiju attacks on the U.S were rare. When a monster attack did occur on U.S soil, it was mostly in places such as Hawaii or along the western seaboard. Kaiju were creatures of habit, they no matter how far they traveled, they always stayed close to where they called home, hence why most Kaiju attacks happened in and around the vicinity of Japan and its neighboring countries.

While the Mech's could possibly detain Zilla and Baragon without much trouble, it was Battra that the Director feared would the biggest threat. The corrupted avatar of earth was as powerful as his exact opposite Mothra and even rivaled Godzilla in terms of rare strength. Even though Mothra and Battra had united against the king of the monsters in their first battle, that didn't mean that the insectoid Kaiju had given up his quest to destroy mankind. Since his return to earth after a millennium of deep hibernation, Battra had continued his mission to waged war on the human race, leaving thousands of innocent souls' dead in the wake of his rage. Whenever G-Force had fought against the fallen guardian in the past, Battra more often than not gotten the best of the anti-Kaiju defense force, coasting millions of dollars in damage and heavy casualties in the process of trying to capture him and return him to Monster Island, only to wait for him to make another move against mankind and do the whole routine over again.

It also disturbed the Director that the monsters were seemingly working together, weather that be because they believed there was safety in numbers or that Battra had some sort of sway over the other Kaiju it was hard to say. The other possibility was that they were being summoned to the United States by unseen force. It wasn't totality out of the question, but if that were case, then what could be attracting the monsters? The first possibility was that it could be the work of a sort of sonic device. G-Force had encountered such weapons in the past that were used by all sorts of madmen ranging from terrorists and even alien invaders to either aim the monsters at certain cities or mind control the creatures to do their destructive bidding. However, if that was case, then why only call out to just those three monsters instead the likes of Godzilla?

" _There may be another explanation_ " she mused in her head " _could there be telepaths calling out to them?_ "

It wasn't totality out of the question. The rate of telepaths being born or discovering their powers had increased in the recent years. Most telepaths that activated their powers at an older rage was out of fear, stress or out of anger. In some rare cases, some people who were still unknown to their hidden powers reached out to others and even Kaiju through their dreams, drawing the monsters to them via a psychic link they had no idea they had. However, it could also be a strong possibility that the telepaths who were calling out to these monsters were fully aware of their powers and were summoning them to wreak havoc upon the world out either revenge or for the sheer joy of harming others. Being a former psychic herself, the Director knew how intoxicating and tempting to use one's powers for one's own gain, but she had managed to fight off these urges and aided other troubled young telepaths to reach their full potential without harming others.

Whatever the case, Director Miki Saegusa had to once again rally her forces and prepare to face the monsters that once more threatened mankind.

* * *

From the topography of the landscape and from the velocity of the currents that had pulled her here after she fell from the ship, Lisa had determined that there eighty-seven-point-three percent chance that she had arrived on Monster Island. However, after coming across the monster known as Gorosaurs, Lisa's estimate quickly went up to one hundred percent. Lisa was by no means an athletic person, she was only four years old after all, so if she had to run, so she'd be a quick meal for the Kaiju. Luckily, thanks to her size, she managed to avoid being detected by the massive dinosaur and waited for him to leave the vicinity before moving further into the jungle, making sure to stay downwind of the Kaiju as she did.

Lisa may be a scientist, but she was not the explorer type. After hours of wandering through the hostile terrain, she had to stop for a moment at collect herself before she could press on. The young genius sat down on a log and began to try and think of the best course of action to take in this situation. however, try as she might to figure out a way of surviving this nightmare, all she could think of was if whether or not her siblings were still alive. She ran the calculations over and over in her head on every scenario for the rate of survival for her brother and sisters, and none of them had the best chances. Lisa was by no means an emotional person by any means, but the more she ran the numbers through her head, the more she wanted to cry. The chances of her on survival on Monster Island were currently at twenty-two-point-seven percent at best—and she was being optimistic about those odds. Her siblings on the other hand had a fare less ratio of even making alive to the island, much less surviving it.

The young genius was afraid. She feared being alone above all else. Lisa would always say that she preferred cohabitation on the grounds of having a built-in test subject, but there was more to it than that. Despite the mental superiority she had over them, she missed her brother and sisters terribly. They may be insensitive toward her work or disruptive during her studies, but they were still her family regardless, and right now, she needed them now more than ever. Lisa didn't feel like a brave scientist she always projected herself to be, right now she felt like a frightened child that just wanted to see her family again.

Suddenly, a strong roar cut through the dense jungle. At first Lisa assumed that Gorosaurs had picked up her scent, but the roar was deeper and came of a much larger Kaiju. It took her a few minutes to register which monster the roar before she made the chilling realization. It was Godzilla, and judging by the sound of the roar and the slowly shaking earth around her, he was getting close. Lisa had no chance of survival if she was in the pathway of the king of the monsters, so she had to make an immediate escape.

As the radioactive beast slowly approached, Lisa took off into the depths of the jungle's underbrush. She had no idea where she going, but as long as it was out of Godzilla's line of sight, then the young scientist was fine with it at the moment. It wasn't before long that in her state of panic, she had the denser parts of the jungle where the vegetation had overgrown to the point that they covered the ground. It also hindered Lisa's line of sight because of her height. With everything she had, she pushed her way through large vines and bushes, getting cut up from the sharp branches as that ripped into her clothing and skin as she did. with one final push, she managed to stumble into a clearing.

To Lisa's surprise, she found herself standing before what appeared to be a run-down outpost. Vines and leaves covered most of the small base, but it appeared to be stable from what the child genius could see from it. as she approached it, she noticed an insignia on the front metal door of the outpost. It was the symbol of G-Force, the global defense network against any and all Kaiju threats. Lisa remembered reading about how once G-Force had a posted several research bases on Monster Island before abandoning it when it was clear that living conditions for human life on the island was all but impossible.

Lisa pushed the door open and entered the base. Plants, cobwebs and dust covered most the interior of the outpost, but what Lisa could see so far of it, it was still a usable shelter. Granted, she would've preferred some form of power within the base, but she could find a workable generator somewhere within the base, then she would be in business. As she walked around the base, she found a supply room filled with army-grade M.R.E's and a first-aid kit. In another room, she found a communication station. This gave Lisa a spark of hope, if she could power back to the base, then could possible send a distress call to the outside world. with any luck, a rescue team would arrive and hopefully they could help locate her missing siblings.

While Lisa wanted to explore more of the base, but the sun's light had faded through the windows and the moon was slowly climbing over the horizon. Lisa would have to begin her repairs on the base tomorrow, right now she needed to fill her belly with of the M.R.E's and try to get some sleep. As she searched for a something akin to a bedroom, she came across a small, empty room—save for single chair that clearly had something sitting it that was under the white cloth that had been thrown over it. Curiosity can the better of the child prodigy as she slowly approached the chair before she reached out yanked the clothe.

Upon seeing what was under the clothe, Lisa's eyes widen in shock. Before her was a multi-colored robot with a cone-shaped head. Its eyes were a pair of large black optics and its mouth piece looked like a smile. Lisa knew exactly what this machine was. It was an advanced robot that had once been thought to be lost to the ages.

"It can't be…" she gasped "Jet Jaguar…" 

* * *

**A/N: As I'm sure most of you have guessed by now, this Godzilla universe I'm putting this crossover in is kind of its own thing, hence why you've seen monsters from the three different era's exist all at once as well as having Miki in this story. All lot of the inspiration for this crossover came from the IDW comic Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, which is a fantastic Godzilla comic. in any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Horrors of The Deep

Chapter Six: Horrors of The Deep

As the now rising moonlight shined its pale light down onto the vast ocean that surrounded Monster Island, it also casts its light on a single girl drifting aimlessly in the water upon a small piece of debris that she managed to cling onto of the cruise ship she was passenger on before it sank into the waters below. For nearly a full day now, the girl had been asleep from heat exhaustion while being exposed to the merciless rays of yesterday's sun as the currents took wherever they pleased. Her skin had become bright red with sunburns and her clothing had become soaked and torn from the waves that struck her as she helplessly rode across the sea.

The girl in question was Luan Loud, and unlike her siblings, the currents had not brought her to the island as it did with the others. Instead, the family's comedian had been dragged further out to sea and was currently a mile away from the island her brother and sisters. Ever since the ship had gone down, Luan and been clinging onto life, but after her skin received the beating the sun had given to it, it was getting harder to do to that with the amount of pain she was in. hunger gnawed away at her belly for hours and her mouth begged for fresh water.

Suddenly, something from below the water bumped against the young comedian's makeshift raft, jolting her awake from unconscious state. Instantly in panic mode from her already weakened state, Luan eyes darted in all direction in order to find the source of what had bumped into her. She instinctively pulled her the lower half of her body onto the debris the best she could without sinking her floatation device under her full weight in the process. As she scanned the dimly lit oceans that she now drifted helplessly in, Luan suddenly spotted an object that was moving through the water: a shark fin.

Luan couldn't help but let out a shriek of fright as she struggled to get more of her body out of water, but the debris she was floating on started to go under when placed more weight on it. Fearing that she'd drown before being attack by the shark that was not circling her, the best the comedian could do was pull her legs up against the underside of her makeshift raft and pray that the shark would lose interest.

Suddenly, the teen felt another bump, only this time it was up against on the side of her that was still submerged underwater. Luan instinctively jumped in surprise upon feeling the second bump, nearly making her let go of the debris she was holding onto. She looked back to where she saw the shark fin and saw that it was still there, which meant that she had been bumped a second shark. As the terror set in that there were now two sharks in her area, a third bump pushed the debris she was hanging onto back slightly. Soon enough, Luan began to see several more shark fins slowly surface from the depths below. From the moonlight, the teen counted at least three sharks that were swimming in all directions around her—and that was just the ones she could see. Luan had no idea if these were the only sharks around her of if there were more still below her at this very moment.

She remembered watching a shark documentary with Lisa once. It talked about that while most sharks weren't man eaters by choice, there were still several species that could care what they ate was human was otherwise. Then again, even if these sharks weren't going to eat her, one bite from a single shark could be a death sentence for the young comedian.

"I've heard of seafood, but this is ridiculous" Luan said to herself before realizing that she had unintentionally made a jest at her situation "Heh-heh…at least I'm going out on a joke"

At this point, the shark's movements were becoming more erratic. It was as if the thought of a meal had caused the predatory fish to be stirred up into a wild frenzy. It was still difficult to tell exactly how many sharks were in the water with her, but Luan knew that it could only take one to end her life right here and now. As the sharks picked up their speed as they continued to encircle their possible prey, the teenager was praying to whatever deity that would bother to listen to her and send her some form of rescue from this predicament. As it just so happened, the universe was about to make its reply, though it would be in a way that the young comedian would not expect.

Suddenly, the sharks became even more frenzied then they had been before, but this time was different. Before they the predatory were in the midst of deciding whether or not the teen was food, now they were swimming in a state of panic, as if they the hunters had become the hunted. The sharks began to dart away from the area, almost as if they were in fear for their lives. At first Luan was confused by this sudden change in the sharks' behavior, but she was at least relieved that her predators had departed. However, her relief quickly returned to fear when she noticed something else—something bigger—had made its entrance.

Even under the pale moonlight that danced along the waters around her, Luan could make out a massive shadow of a gigantic creature that swam just under the surface. At first, Luan assumed that it was a whale that was simply passing through, but as the figure swam closer to her, she realized that the shape bared no resemblance to a whale at all, if anything, it looked more like a sort of giant sea monster. She had to be seeing things, the combination of the heat exhaustion and the trauma of falling overboard were finally starting to take their toll on her mind, that was only explanation she could think of that made any rational sense to her that would explain as to why she was seeing the shadowy image of a sea monster slowly coming toward her.

In a panic, the young comedian began paddling backwards away from the giant shadow despite knowing that she wasn't going to be able to far from the giant creature that lurked under the sea. The giant shape then suddenly dived deeper into the water, concealing it from the moonlight in doing so. Luan could hear her heart pounding in her chest like a hammer the fear coursed through her veins. She turned her head in all directions in order to find where the giant beast had gone, but to no avail.

Just then, a massive shadow began to rise up from under her. Luan closed her eyes tightly and waited for the end. But instead of being snapped up, she opened her eyes to see an astounding sight begin to take place before her. Instead of being snapped up in the unknown giant's jaws, Luan found herself being surrounded by what appeared to massive fingers. Seconds after seeing the fingers, Luan felt a hard, scaly surface come in contact with her from below as she felt herself being lifted in the air be a giant, reptilian hand. the slowly rose higher into the air as the rest of the creature the hand was a part of began to surface from the sea as well.

From just one look at the monster, Luan could see that the creature was indeed a massive aquatic reptile. The beast was covered crimson scales with rough blueish black bumps that overlaid the scales as well as a white scaled underbelly. It had a long red and yellow fin atop its head with two antennae alongside it and two fins on each side of its head. Another, much larger dorsal fin ran down from its back all to the end its tail. The monster had an elongated snout with dark yellows that were currently focused on the human it had trapped in the palm of its hand. Luan screamed in horror at the Kaiju that she was now at the mercy of when she finally recognized the monster's identity.

Luan was in the clutches of a Kaiju known as Titanosaurus. From what the teenager knew of the monster from Lincoln, this was a monster to be feared. Titanosaurus was once a peaceful Kaiju living at the bottom of the sea until a scientist named Dr. Mifune took control of its mind and turned it rabid. He then unleashed the monster on Tokyo alongside the original Mechagodzilla where the two monsters killed millions of people before Godzilla finally managed to stop them. Since then, the aquatic reptile had had been spotted attacking ships and submarines all across the vast oceans of the world.

However, the Kaiju that had laid waste to ships and cities was acting vastly different from what Luan knew of it. Titanosaurus had brought the teenager up to his face were at first she thought he was going to devour her, but instead the marine reptile almost appeared as though he was inspecting the girl for injuries. Luan kept her guard up regardless, though it wasn't like she could do anything to stop him if he did. As the Kaiju continued to look her over, Luan began to feel a strange sensation in the back of her mind. The feeling in her mind almost felt like it was telling her that she was safe now that Titanosaurus had found her.

As the Kaiju looked over the comedian, the teen and the beast failed to notice another shadow that was slowly creeping up behind the marine reptile. Unlike Titanosaurus, this newcomer resembled more of a giant lobster of shrimp than a reptilian like the giant dinosaur. Suddenly the creature under the waves reached out and latched onto Titanosaurus's side with one of its claws, making the Kaiju cry out in pain. Titanosaurus tried to keep himself steady as he held onto Luan, but his attacker began to drag him back under the sea. In order to keep the teen from being drowned, the Kaiju placed Luan back into water before he was completely pulled under the sea.

Once he was under the water, Titanosaurus got a good look at what was attacking him. It was the Kaiju known as Ebirah, no doubt thinking that he could an easy meal out of the girl that the aquatic reptile had found. While Titanosaurus still didn't fully understand his connection to the human, he refused to allow her to be harmed by anyone—especially by the likes of the monster who had the mistake of attacking him. The marine dinosaur punched the giant crustacean off his body before tackling Ebirah with the full weight of his body as he dragged him deeper into the oceans depths.

As the two monsters sank deeper into the sea, the aquatic reptile began to deliver a series of punches and swipes of his claw at the gigantic lobster. However, due to Ebirah shell, the giant shellfish could take the brunt of the damage. Ebirah swiped his claws across the other Kaiju's face, knocking him off his person before reaching out with his other set of claws and grabbing onto Titanosaurus's throat in a vise-grip as they continued to plummet downward toward the seabed. Unlike Ebirah, his adversary still required air to survive the dark depths of the sea and if the giant dinosaur didn't get out of the massive crustacean's grasp soon, he'd surly drown.

Soon enough, the two combatants landed on the seabed where they continued to do battle with one another. Titanosaurus kicked his enemy in the face, thus forcing him to let go of his neck. The aquatic dinosaur was about to press his attack when he suddenly the ground beneath his feet begin to move. He moved away from the area he was previously stand on to see something rise from under the dirt. It was another Kaiju and it looked irate that it had been disturbed from its rest. The newcomer was a shellfish-like monster much Ebirah, only this one was more like a giant crab as opposed to a lobster. It was dark brown with a white and red outer shell along its back and had a pair of dark orange eyes. This was the monster Ganime, and he was angered that he had been awoken from his deep-sea slumber.

Normally, Titanosaurus wouldn't bother with the crab-like monster since he dwarfed him and Ganime knew better then to try to attack something as big as aquatic saurian, but with Ebirah also being here, it made the situation all the more dangerous for him. Most Kaiju were intelligent and knew when they could use teamwork to take on a much stronger opponent. Sure enough, the two monstrous crustacean's quickly understood that they shared a common foe in Titanosaurus and began to move toward him in unison. Before the giant reptile could react, Ganime suddenly sprang forward and tackled Titanosaurus to the ground. As his new teammate began to pummel the dinosaur with his pincers and long legs, Ebirah circled around until he was at the marine reptile's head where he then reached out and took hold of Titanosaurus's mouth and held it shut. The now handicapped Kaiju would've stopped him had he not been busy with his arms trying to shield him from Ganime's blows.

The aquatic dinosaur could feel the need to breath slowly rising in his chest, if he didn't keep up to the surface soon then he would surly die right here and now and leave the human defenseless. Titanosaurus reached up and took hold of both of Ganime's claws before flipping him over and slamming him onto Ebirah's back. While the two gigantic shellfish fumbled over one another in an tempt to correct themselves, the marine Kaiju took this opportunity to swim back upwards toward the ocean's surface. The second he broke through the sea, Titanosaurus took in a huge amount of air that his lungs so desperately needed. He looked down to see Luan looking back up at him, still unsure if he was friend or foe. Seeing that this was too dangerous for the teen to be here, her giant guardian reached down to pick her up and take her somewhere safer.

But just as the Kaiju was about to pick up Luan, Ebirah suddenly exploded out of the water behind Titanosaurus and grabbed onto both of his arms and dragged back under, all the while the dinosaur roared in protest. As the two enemies sank back under the water, the resulting waves from the two Kaiju's submergence violently rocked the waters around Luan. The young comedian clung onto her makeshift raft tightly as the waves crashed down upon her with a powerful force. Luan was flipped over several seconds, but in those few seconds she was under water, she witnessed the two monsters trading blows with the waters below her.

Titanosaurus and Ebirah bit and slashed at one another with an animalistic ferocity that lived up to the respective monsters' reputations. Ebirah tried to put his opponent in another choke hold, but the marine reptile grabbed his claw and block his attack and punch the oversized lobster repeatedly in the face with his free hand. as he continued to beat his enemy near senseless, he failed to see Ganime swimming up him and didn't see him until the last second just before he could his claws into him. Acting quickly, Titanosaurus let go of his first opponent so that he could whirl around and punch the giant crab directly in the face that knocked him backwards several feet. While the crab was still dazed, Titanosaurus reach out and grabbed onto one of his legs and with one swift yank, he ripped the appendage from Ganime's body.

With his new weapon in hand, Titanosaurus turned back around and began to beat Ebirah repeatedly with Ganime's leg until the giant lobster smacked the makeshift weapon out of the other monster's hands before tackling him once again. this time however, the marine dinosaur was ready for him. just as Ebirah came at him, Titanosaurus used enemy's own weight against him and flipped him over his head and sent him sinking downward toward the seabed. With Ebirah temporarily dealt with, the aquatic dinosaur turned his attention back toward Ganime, who was currently racing toward him through the water. Once the giant crab was close enough, Titanosaurus spun around and struck him directly in the chest with his tail, knocking downward to were Ebirah was.

As the two crustaceans struggled to pick themselves back up, their opponent had decided that it was time to put an end to this battle. With that, the end of the aquatic reptile's tail opened up to reveal another fin as he swam down to the seabed and landed a few feet away from his enemies. Titanosaurus began to swish his tail fin back at fourth. As he did, the ocean began to churn with his tail's movements. Soon enough, the Kaiju's actions soon created a powerful underwater cyclone and was slowly encircling Ebirah and his alley in a massive vortex.

Meanwhile on the surface, Luan could feel the effects of her protector's attack as the sea was floating helplessly in was beginning to twist and churn as the undersea cyclone continued to pick up speed.

"Now I know what it feels like to be struck in a flushing toilet!" she exclaimed as the water spun her around in a giant circle

Back under the water, the cyclone that Titanosaurus had gain enough speed and strength to pick up the two giant shellfish off of the ground. Ebirah and Ganime were then sucked up within the vortex and flung them around like a pair of ragdolls. They tried to escape the cyclone, but the currents were too strong for either Kaiju to break through. Soon the underwater vortex carried the two monsters off into the distance, all the while they screeched for help as they were rocked up rocks, coral and the things the humans had discarded and left to rust over the centuries. Seeing that he was victorious, Titanosaurus let out a roar in victory, which came out in the form of a mass of bubbles out of his mouth.

With his foes defeated, the aquatic reptile swam back up to the surface where he found Luan still spinning around in the water from the effect of his cyclone and looking as though she about to vomit. He gentle reached down and picked her back up to once again look her over for any injuries. Thankfully, she was unharmed from the battle she had just been a witness to. It still didn't make much sense to the Kaiju as to why he so concerned with human, it all started with this strange sensation in his head, as if he was being called out to the sea. The calling lead him to this child and he didn't know how to feel about, considering that the last time he trusted a human he was turned into a weapon for his vengeance.

But something felt different this time, this time there were no devices implanted into his head that caused him pain. There was only this feeling in his skull and drove him to find this girl and protect her from other monsters that he normally wouldn't concern himself with. While he was still confused by this sudden connection he now shared with the girl, he was relieved to see her uninjured none the less.

"Um…excuse me" Luan said the monster hesitantly "thanks for saving me"

Titanosaurus nodded in response as he let out a low rumble in his throat.

"Hey so…I was wondering…" the comedian continued "If it's not too much trouble, could you take me somewhere dry?"

The aquatic dinosaur nodded again to her. He then placed the teen atop his head as he laid on the water so that he could swim along the surface. Luan held onto one of the Kaiju's antenna as he started to move across the water. while she was still leery on making friends with a giant monster such as the one she was now riding on, the strange feeling in Luan's mind seemed to tell her that she was safe. For now, she had to depend on Titanosaurus for survival, and maybe if the universe was kind enough to her, she would be reunited with her family again.

"Looks like I found my biggest 'fin'" she joked as she began to laugh, all the while her guardian rolled his eyes


	7. One Night in Monster Island

Chapter Seven: One Night in Monster Island

Lisa wiped away the sweat from her brow as she continued to work on still powered down Jet Jaguar. If she had her lab equipment with her then this repair would be done in at least a half hour, but the child prodigy had to make do with what little tools she could scrounge up around the deserted outpost—which was very little. Thankfully, the advance android only suffered minor damage to his outer body and his inner circuity was manageable for the young egghead. Because of the tools she was working with, the repairs were taking longer than she had originally calculated. At first, she was perplexed as to why Jet Jaguar was on Monster Island, let alone as to why G-Force had up and abandoned such a marvelous specimen of science when the they evacuated from the island in the first time. That was, until she came across an audio log from the outpost's former commander during her search for tools to fix the robot.

Through the recorded logs, the commander told the story as to how G-Force acquired Jet Jaguar's services as well as why he had been left been left behind when they departed from the island. Years ago, the professor who had created the robot gave his machine to G-Force as a way of helping them in their never-ending war with the Kaiju of earth. Jet Jaguar had proved himself before joining the anti-monster force in his battle against Megalon and Gigan alongside Godzilla. However, the director of G-Force thought it best if instead of using this brilliant machine as a weapon, he would be used to assist G-Force in other ways. Since he had the ability to verbally communicate with Kaiju, Jet Jaguar was put on the Monster Island outposts so that he could speak to the monsters on the island.

He would be sent out from each outpost several times a week and fly across the island and speak with the different monsters, where he would record the conversations in his mainframe before returning to base and allow the scientists stationed within the bases to download his recording and transmit them to a computer where they could study behavioral patterns of each Kaiju. Through this, G-Force was able to determine the personality of each monster and map out their temperament, it was even discussed that there was possibly to determine which monster would be more of a threat to mankind over others. Not only was Jet Jaguar an asset in Kaiju communication, but he also assisted in lifting heavy machinery and cargo that they could not.

The advanced robot was major help to both the research and manual labor to the teams who worked on the island, but one day, that suddenly changed for the worse. One day, the outposts commander received a distress call from several of the other bases across the island. according the distress call, Godzilla was attacking and destroying any outpost he could find and that he had already wiped out three of the seven bases that were three already. It confused the staff on the island since the bases were too small for Godzilla or any of the other monsters to care about them, but to hear that the Kaiju king had been deliberately seeking out and destroying their bases after ignoring their presence for so long then suddenly turn on them was shocking.

In an attempt to save the other bases from facing certain destruction, they had sent Jet Jaguar to meet with Godzilla in the hopes to persuade from his warpath. It seemed possible, Godzilla and Jet Jaguar were allies once and the king of the monsters seemed to tolerate the android's presence on the island, so if anyone could end this conflict in a peaceful manner, it would be him. Jet Jaguar met with his monstrous friend as he traveled toward another base where he then began to speak with him. The robot began his attempts to convince his friend to cease his assault on the humans, but as he did, the giant reptile suddenly lashed out at his ally in an unprovoked attack. In self-defense, Jet Jaguar grew to his giant size and fought back.

It surprised the island's staff to see the two former friends battling one another, but they still hoped that their machine could beat Godzilla in their dual. Godzilla and Jet Jaguar fought for hours until finally their bloody battle came to a brutal draw. The king of the monsters departed into the sea in order to heal in peace while the advance android limped back to base before powering done. Jet Jaguar had suffered serious damage during his fight, but the team of scientist's that had been stationed on the island managed to fix most of the robots more serious injuries. Sadly however, they could not bring Jet Jaguar's main systems back online, leaving him nothing more than a metal statue. Without Jet Jaguar's protection, the team knew that there would be nothing to stop Godzilla should he come back to finish what he had started. Because of this, the commander gave the order for an island-wide evacuation for the remaining bases.

While the audio logs had finished after that, Lisa could theorize the possible explanation as to why G-Force had left behind such a wondrous piece of technology. The child genius surmised that during G-force's evacuation from the Monster Island, Godzilla returned and attacked bases once more. During the ensuing chaos, the members of G-Force were forced to leave Jet Jaguar behind and he had been sitting in the remnants of this outpost collecting dust all these years since then.

Even with her lack of proper tools, Lisa found this to be a daunting task none the less. Despite being built in the late seventies, Jet Jaguar was still a complex piece of robotics. Even by Lisa's high intellect, this was going to give her brain a workout. Fortunately for her and her depowered friend, she liked a challenge. During the repairs, Lisa wondered to herself why she was putting so much effort into a robot that for all intents and purposes was deemed a lost cause, but ever since she had found Jet Jaguar, she felt this sort sensation tingling in the back of her mind, like she was meant to heal the aged robot.

"Reconnect electronic adapters, charging the core systems…." She said to herself as she continued her repairs "that should do it"

With one last circuit fitted into its outlet, Lisa sealed up the hole in the back of Jet Jaguar's head and backed away, all the while hoping that she had revived him. she backed up a bit so that she could give the machine some space before moving. Seconds past by as Jet Jaguar remained motionless in his chair, which was starting to make Lisa feel as though she had failed. Suddenly, the android slowly rose to his feet before standing at attention before the one who had brought him back online.

Lisa was relieved that her efforts were not in vain, but there was still the matter of seeing weather or not the android would be able to respond to orders as he once did. Jet Jaguar remained silent as he looked down at the girl who had restored him, waiting for her to speak.

"Jet Jaguar" the child prodigy said to him "can you hear me?"

The android instantly responded with his 'roar', nodding his head as he did. Lisa couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment at this achievement with such little resources. She nearly broke out in a victory dance had it not been for her composer keeping her in check, still though, she couldn't help but smile all the same. Once she had gotten that out of her system, she needed to focus back to the task at hand. There was still much work to be done around the base, and the young genius needed the robot's assistance if she was make this place livable for however long she would be forced to stay here.

"Can you help me get this base's systems back online?" she asked

The robot gave a thumbs up to the girl as his answer. He then activated the antenna on his head and began to scan the base for the repairs the base needed since his absence—which he quickly came to discover was a lot. As her new companion continued his scans, a thought crossed Lisa's mind. It had been a while since Jet Jaguar had been in combat, and since his time powered down there had been several new Kaiju that had sprung up over the years, not only that, but his former friend turn enemy Godzilla was still roaming the island. If the android was going to stand any chance against the monsters that called this savage land home, then Jet Jaguar would need some serious firepower to fight against these threats.

"I think it's time someone gave you a few upgrades" Lisa stated to her robotic friend

* * *

As the moon climbed higher into the sky, it was a sign to Lily and her titanic guardian that it was time to rest. After taking the youngest member of the Loud family back to her territory, the monster known as Biollante went about to tending the child's needs. While the giant plant lacked the basic resources to care for a baby, that it didn't necessarily mean that the Kaiju couldn't properly care for Lily. With the use of her vines, Biollante created a small hammock that she placed the child into so that she could rest. As for food, the mutant plant gathered up several different fruits that grew on the island and crushed them into a juice-like substance that her smaller vines then absorbed the liquid into them before returning to Lily and allowing her to suckle off of them like she once did when her mother breast fed her.

It didn't take long for the child to fall asleep. Lily curled up against the vine she was drinking from like a teddy bear as the organic crib she had been placed in began to rock from side to side as her guardian slowly lulled her to sleep. As Lily slept, the Kaiju that was watching over her felt a feeling of familiarity about all this, as if she done this before, or rather, someone had done this before for her at one point. On occasion, Biollante felt these flashes in her mind of a life she never had. It was the life of a human girl and her farther whom she loved dearly. They were happy together, always working together one different scientific projects as a team. Biollante could almost feel the love the farther and daughter shared between them, almost as if she herself was a part of their family.

Other times however, these flashes in the monstrous plant's head were filled with pain, grief and remorse. She could see brief glimpses of the girl's past where she was caught in an explosion in a lab. The Kaiju could feel the girl's sadness, fear, confusion and above all else pain rack her mind like a raging storm. The agony as so great that it times it felt as though she herself was caught in that explosion. Biollante could also feel a great scientist within the girl's farther, who mourned the loss of his child for what might've been years.

As the Kaiju watched over Lily, she wondered if the girl's farther did this for her at one point in her life. did he tuck her in at night? Did he stand over her crib for what could've been hours on end just to make she was alright? The monster honestly didn't know for sure, all she knew was that ever since her birth, these flashes into the human's life had been following her. It wasn't just the images of human's life that hounded the monster, but also the grant feeling that compelled her to save the child that ran through her mind as well. Biollante was still unsure as to why she bothered saving the baby in the first place, but the feeling in her head seemed to tell her that she was meant to do so.

Perhaps if she aided this infant, then maybe the titanic beast can at least get some insight as to why she was connected to a family of humans she never meant before.

* * *

Among the other monsters and their human partners that were bedding down for the night, Lana and Lola along with their monstrous allies, Gaira and Sanda, were settling in for the night under a cliffside deep within the more elevated parts of the jungle. For most of the day, the twins and their monsters had traversed most of the island in search of their lost siblings, but found not even so much as a shred of evidence of their survival. It was beginning to look hopeless for the twins, but they tried to remain optimistic as they prayed they would be able to find them in tomorrow's search. What they needed now was food and rest if they were to have any energy in their ongoing search for their siblings.

The Gargantuas put the twins down back on the ground where they went to work setting up a camp for the night, or better put, Lana set up the camp while Lola went to look for something for them to eat. Sanda joined her, keeping his human partner in his line of sight as they traveled through the jungle together. It still confused the beauty queen as to how she and her twin sister were connected to the giant beasts that now protected them, not that she was complaining, in a place like this, it was best to have some form of protection against whatever else roamed the island. Still, Lola was curious why she and Lana shared this feeling of staying with such destructive creatures, and why in turn did they want to protect them.

But as her twin had said earlier, she wasn't Lisa and until they could find a way off this island, it was probably best that they accept this strange occurrence for now. As the young beauty queen and her guardian searched for food, Lola was finding it increasingly difficult to find any source of food. She did find some berries here and there, but her Bluebell Scouts training had given her the knowledge that these berries were toxic to humans. Just as Lola was about to throw in the towel, she noticed that were fruits growing upon the branches of a tree. Unfortunately, Lola lacked her twin's tree climbing prowess and was unable to reach the fruits above her head, that was until she remembered that she had a gigantic, ape-like monster at her side.

"Oh, Sanda" she called up to the Kaiju in a sing-song type of voice "could you be a dear and give me a lift?"

The brown furred beast nodded in compliance before crouching down so that he could allow his human to climb into his hand. He then lifted his hand up to the tree so that the girl could pick a handful of fruits for her and twins to eat for the night. Despite not having a basket, Lola made due by using her dress as a makeshift basket to carry the fruits in. Even though she had more than enough, she picked one more off of the tree, only this one wasn't for her.

"Here you go, Sandy" she said to the titan before tossing the fruit into his mouth

Just as Sanda finished eating the fruit, the duo heard the sound of what at first Lola thought was an earthquake. At first, the rumbling was faint, but soon it grew strong with each booming sound. Trees could be heard being broken apart as the sound drew closer to them. It soon became obvious to Lola that it wasn't an earthquake, but an approaching monster. Then came a roar in the distance signified which Kaiju was heading their direction: Godzilla. The young blonde may not have understood most of the Kaiju's that existed in the world, but she knew who Godzilla was, as well as what as he was capable of. Sanda let out a low growl at the sound of the king of the monster's roar, clearly knowing that was coming their way. Lola knew was strong, but she had her doubts that her guardian could challenge the sheer power that Godzilla wielded.

"Sanda, we need to go!" she begged the monster

To her surprise, the ape-like monster back down. Unlike his brutish brother, Sanda knew better than to challenge the most powerful creature on the island. the Gargantua carried the child back to where Lana and Gaira were currently trying to set up a camp, however, it was obvious that they had heard the king's distance roar. Gaira was growling and bearing his fangs, indicating that he was looking forward to a fight with the king.

"Lana, we gotta get out of here!" her twin said in a panic "Godzilla's coming!"

"I know, isn't it great?" the tomboy replied "Gaira's gonna totally beat him down!"

"Are you nuts?!" Lola shot back "Godzilla could kill both of the Gargantuas! We have to get out of here before he finds us!"

"But Lola, if both our monsters fight him, maybe we can beat him" her sister reasoned

"You really wanna take that chance?" her twin retorted "If they die then we'll be at that monster's mercy, which need I remind you, he has none!"

As much as Lana was hyped at the idea of seeing her monster take on the king of all Kaiju's, she knew that if he did kill Gaira and Sanda then she and Lola would be next on the chopping block. Not only that, but it was also a real jerk thing to do to the two giants after they had risked their lives to save the twins from Kamacurus earlier in the day. With that in mind, Lana look back up at the green furred titan.

"You heard the lady, Gaira. Let's split" she said to him

Despite wanting to face Godzilla in a dual, Gaira knew that the human he was defending needed him more than his need to quench his lust for combat. He picked up Lana before following his brother back into the jungle, the while the twins knew that sleep was going to difficult to obtain tonight.

* * *

Walking.

From the time Lincoln had first encountered Godzilla to up until now, that all the pair had seemed to do. The whit-haired boy had been following the king of the monsters for hours now and needless to say, he was exhausted. It took everything the boy had to keep pace with the monster's long strides as well as ducking the Kaiju's massive tail as swung left and right. Lincoln was soaking in sweat; his legs were weak and he was absolutely starving. His so-called protector remained indifferent to his's partner's current condition as he continued to make his way through the jungle with the boy following close behind him. the longer they walked across the island the more Lincoln thought that Godzilla was trying to ditch him, which given the king of the Kaiju's growls and snarls toward the boy whenever they happened to look at one another was a safe bet.

Lincoln still didn't understand why Godzilla was allowing him to follow him if he was just going to snap at him the entire way to wherever it was that they going to, but the sensation he first felt when he encountered the king seemed to tell him to stay with the monster at all cost. However, the only boy among the Loud siblings believed that Godzilla didn't share that same feeling, of if he did, he wasn't enjoying it.

"Uh, excuse me?" the boy called up to the giant reptile "Are we going somewhere? Or are you just walking around?"

Godzilla, of course, ignored Lincoln's pleas and continued onward. Lincoln could only let out an irritated sigh as followed the giant beast further across the island. Despite the pain and exhaustion that wracked his body, Lincoln refused to let Godzilla off that easily and continued to follow the Kaiju King through the jungle. As they trekked through the dense woods, the thought that had been plaguing the white-haired boy's mind began to rise within him once more: were his sisters still alive. Throughout Lincoln's and Godzilla's journey across the island, the boy tried to call out to his missing siblings in the hopes that they would response. Sadly however, he received no response to his calls. At first, he feared the worse, that was until he noticed the tracks of two Kaiju's who had clearly fled before Godzilla arrived

From what he could tell, these were footprints left by the twin monsters Gaira and Sanda, and by the looks of it, they were in a hurry to leave the area before the Kaiju king's entrance. As he looked at the tracks, he suddenly noticed another set of tracks among the monster's footprints. It took a moment for Lincoln to mentally register the familiarity he had with these tracks due to the amount of exhaustion he was in, but once he did, his eyes widened in horror. It was the shoeprints of both Lana and Lola, and judging by their interactions with the monster's tracks, Lincoln could tell that the Gargantuas carried his twin sisters off to god known where.

Fear gripped the boy's mind at the thought of his sisters being at the mercy of a creature such as Gaira. The green furred goliath was a known man eater and often went out of his way to devour humans. The thought of his sister being preyed upon by the green Gargantua made his stomach churn in horror. What was strange however, was that Gaira's less aggressive brother, Sadna, was with him. The two monsters had a strange relationship to say the least. Even though they fought one another, Sanda still cared deeply for his murderous sibling. In a way, it reminded Lincoln of almost how Lola and Lana were as siblings. The best guess that the boy had to go on with Sanda's involvement was that he was trying to rescue the twins from Gaira's clutches.

If there was still even a glimmer of hope that they were still alive, then Lincoln had to find get then back before it was too late. He knew that if they were still alive that he wouldn't be able to rescue them from the green Gargantua's grasp, at least, not on his own that is. Knowing what he had to do, he ran as fast as his weakened legs could carry him until he was right in front of Godzilla were he then stood in his ground before the king. The atomic reptile let of a snarl down at the boy to let him know that he was not amused by the boy's actions.

"Hey, Jerkzilla!" he called up to the lizard "I don't like you, and it's pretty obvious that you don't like me, but I'm pretty sure that you have this feeling in your head like I do that's keeping us together"

Godzilla growled as he glared down at the tiny human before him.

"You can give me the stink eye all you want, but you know it's true or else you would've killed me already!" the white-haired boy continued "Look, two of my sisters are in the hands of another monster, and if I'm going to get them back then I'm going to need your help to do it"

The radioactive lizard snorted at the idea, obviously uncaring about the fate of the twins. However, Lincoln had about enough of Godzilla's bratty attitude at this point.

"Oh no, you're not shrugging off my sisters lives just like that!" Lincoln snapped up at him "Now I'm going to follow these footprints and you're going to follow me for a change, got it?"

Godzilla narrowed his eyes as he let out an angry growl. While Lincoln may have put on a brave face on the outside, on the inside however, he was absolutely terrified. He was banking the small chance that Godzilla shared the feeling in his head, but there was a chance that the first time he saved from Gezora was more of a fluke. However, if his sisters were in danger, then he would risk facing the wrath of the king of the monsters in order to save them. After a what seemed like an eternal stare down between them, Godzilla finally gave a small, resentful nod to the boy, letting him know that would join him in his rescue mission.

"Phew!" Lincoln breathed out in relief before quickly regaining his composure "I mean—this way!"

With that, the white-haired boy traveled down the path that the Gargantua's tracks lead while Godzilla followed close behind him. If there was still a chance that Lola and Lana were alive then Lincoln would stop at nothing save them. and if he had failed to rescue them, then he would make sure that Godzilla would make Gaira and Sanda pay.


	8. Web of Evil

Chapter Eight: Web of Evil

Normally, Lucy would enjoy a stroll in the night all alone, but under the current circumstances, she was terrified beyond belief. Ever since she had washed up on the shores of this hellish island, the young goth had been keeping to the shadows in order to avoid detection from the gigantic inhabitants that roamed the island. it didn't take Lucy long for her to figure out that this was Monster Island after witnessing a fight between the monsters Varan and Manda off in distant as she laid upon the beach after being carried by the waves to this place. Lucy had to remained close to the underbrush so that she could avoid the giant beasts that roamed the island in search of easy prey.

Now the night had fallen and Lucy had gone from a night loving goth to a frightened little girl who just wanted to see her family again. for all the times they annoyed her, Lucy still wanted more than anything to see them again. She was with Luna when the Loud siblings fell into the sea, but the current pulled them apart. Now she was stranded on an island of giants and had no way of reaching the outside world for help. Now the night had fallen and the goth's form of light was coming from the moon.

As the young goth moved through the dense jungle that she was now stranded in, she thought about the irony of her situation. All her life Lucy wished to be left alone, and now that she was, all she wanted to do was see her family again. she missed Luan's puns, Lana's mud pies and even Leni's obsession to say to say 'like' in almost every sentence. Now it was possible that she may very well be the last of the Louds, and she may very well die on this island. Lucy was so caught up in trying to hide from the Kaiju and feeling remorse for her possible dead siblings that she hadn't stopped to find anything to eat, then again, there may not be much to for a human to eat on this deathtrap of an island.

Just then, the Lucy heard the sound of a deep, rumbling growl off in the distance. The goth leapt behind some bushes and got as low as she possibly could to the ground in the hopes of staying out of the line of sight of whatever was coming her way. the ground shook as the ever-dreadful noise of huge footsteps came closer to her. Soon enough, Lucy soon saw what creature was coming her way. It wasn't just one monster, but instead a pair of huge, ape-like Kaiju that were moving rather quickly through the jungle, it was as if something much larger was chasing after them. Once they had departed, Lucy took off in the opposite direction from the two monsters and further into the island's dark jungle.

Sadly however, due to the lack of proper light, Lucy had blinded run straight into the path of a small hill, thus sending her tumbling down the side of, getting cut up by several branches and rocks as she fell. After several rolls, the goth finally came to a stop when landed in a thorny bush. She let out a yelp in pain as the thorns dug through her clothing and deep into skin. As Lucy frantically tried to remove herself from the bush, she once again heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her, but only like before were they were the footsteps of a monster's, these sounded like the footsteps of a group of people.

At first, Lucy felt a wave of relief wash over her body, thinking that it was maybe some of even all of her siblings coming this way, but that was wishful thinking. She then thought that perhaps it was a rescue team that her parents had sent to find her and bring her back to them. But no regardless of who it was, Lucy's mind ha seemed to have given the rest of her body to stay completely still until whoever was coming toward her had passed her by. As the young goth stayed quiet, it gave her the chance to hear the voices of the people that she initially thought would be her saviors.

"I'm telling you sir, I heard something over there" one man said

"This is Monster Island you idiot, there are things all over this godforsaken place!" the voice of his superior snapped back "It's probably just a bird or a lizard"

"I'd prefer not to be a lizard" another man's voice cut in "they tend to get a bit big around here"

"Well if you want to get off this island anytime soon then I suggest you shut your mouth and keep moving" the man in charge's voice commanded sharply

"Should we plant the device here, sir?" a fourth man's voice inquired "I think we're deep enough into the jungle to were the monsters won't be able stumble upon it"

"Let's head over to that cave up ahead. There's a clear spot in front of it so the machine might be able to get a better signal" their leader ordered

The other men replied with a collective 'yes sir!' before continuing their way toward they're new destination. Just as they passed by the bush Lucy was trapped in, her basic instincts for survival began to wage war with her common sense on whether or not to make any attempt to get the attention as they walked past her. She needed help to find her missing family members and get off this island, but on the other hand, she had no idea if these men were friend or foe. Lucy thought back to a similar situation back in her vampire novels were Edwin was trapped under a rock and cried out for help to a group of strangers before the sun came up, only to discover that his supposed saviors were a gang of mummy's who tried to keep Edwin pinned under the rock as the sun slowly rose into the sky.

As Lucy mentally paced back and forth on if she should try to get help from these men, another set of thorns that were digging into her back dug deep into her flesh, instinctively making her give out a small yelp in surprised pain. The group of unknown men immediately stopped dead in their tracks before the young goth heard the sound of rifles being lifted up in unison, obviously indicating that these men were armed and ready for combat. Lucy still had no idea if these men were military or not, for all she knew, they could be pirates, mercenaries or even terrorists. Before the gothic girl knew it, one of the armed men reached into the bush she was entangled in and roughly yanked her out of her thorny prison to reveal her to the rest of his team.

Counting the man who had pulled her from her hiding spot, there was a total of eight men—all armed with automatic rifles. From the old eighties' action movies she had watch with Lincoln, she could see that the weapons they held were AK-47's—a gun mostly used by the bad guy. They were all dressed in tan military uniforms, but they didn't look like any soldiers from any of the armies of the world that the young girl knew of. On all of their uniforms was a strange insignia that had an odd looking red and yellow bell-shaped symbol on it. Like Lucy, the soldiers were just as surprised to find her on this island as she was of seeing them. As the goth and the armed men stared back at one another, she noticed that one of the soldiers was carrying a strange squared-shaped metallic object with a small radio dish on the top of on his back.

"Who are you?" the group's leader demanded

Lucy was still in a state of stunned silence.

"Well, can't you speak?!" the commander snapped

The shout was more than enough for the dark-haired girl to snap out of it and for her to answer.

"L-Lucy!" she quickly answered, "Lucy Loud!"

"How did you get on this island?" the group's leader questioned "this place is quarantined"

"I-I was on a cruise ship with my family when it was sunk during a storm" Lucy stammered out "my parents managed to get to safety, but my brother and sisters fell into the sea"

"And where is the rest of your family now?" the commander asked

"I…I don't know" the goth admitted solemnly as she hung her head low "as far as I know, I'm the only one who survived"

The reminder of possible being the last member of her family alive made Lucy's heart sink to the bottom of her chest. Lincoln, Lori, Luan, everyone she knew and loved was more than likely dead at sea or had died at the claws of the monsters had had dominion over the island if they had had managed to make it here.

"What should we do with her, sir?" one of the men inquired to his leader

"We can't have any witnesses" he answered simply "get rid of her"

The second Lucy heard the order being given to end her life so simply from their leader's lips, her heart began to race at a rapid pace. she attempted to struggle out of the grip of the man who was still holding onto her, but her captor gave her a hard backhand across her face that sent her falling to the ground. Several of the other armed thugs only laughed at the girl's pain and watched as she kicked into the ribs to keep her down when she tried to stand back up.

"It'd be a waste to just up and kill a pretty little thing" the man who kicked her commented with a sick grin before looking over to his boss "mind if we have some fun with her first?"

"Fine" was all his leader said, "but once you're done, put a bullet in her head and be done with it"

Lucy unfortunately knew what that meant and instantly began to let tears fall from her hidden eyes. The group's leader and the man carrying the device continued onward to the open space in front of the cave while the remaining six put down their weapons and began to approach the crying girl, all of whom ready were to do the unspeakable deed to her.

"I love it when kids cry" the first man said with a wide, psychotically bright smile "I love having power over them. People say I'm sick in the head for wanting to do stuff like this to girls your age, but I feel so validated—so whole—when I'm done. I hope you keep crying kid, because the boys and I wanna make this last as long as we can"

He then took out a knife from his belt and held it only inches from the girl's face to get his point across.

"And look at it this way" he continued in a causal tone "Once were done you'll be as dead as my ex-wife, so the memoires of what happened here won't be around for too long. After all, I'm a nice guy"

As the solider spoke, Lucy felt her hand touch the surface of a large stick. If she was going to make a move, she had to do it now before it was too late. With everything she had, Lucy took hold of the stick and smacked the man across the face with and sent him falling face first into the dirt. Seeing her chance, the young goth sprang to her feet and ran as fast as her weak legs could carry her as she ran toward the cave, hoping that she could hide or perhaps find a way to escape these freaks. Surprised by Lucy's sudden escape, the other soldiers scrambled to pick their rifles back up before she could get to far away from them.

Just as ran toward the entrance of the cave, the soldier's commander grabbed Lucy by the color of her dressed and flung to the ground before drawing his sidearm and aiming it at her head. This what it, this was how she was going to die, by the bullet of an unknown man on an island that no sane human being would ever dare travel to. Lucy closed her tear-filled eyes and waited for the bullet that would end her life. she often had fantasies about death, but now that she was faced with it, she wanted nothing more than to live. She wished someone—anyone—could just jump in and save her from this fate.

Suddenly, something that could only be described as miraculous occurred. Of all the things that would come to her rescue, a long stream of what could only be described as a web line shot out from the darkness of the cave before sticking itself onto the commander's chest. Before he or anyone else could react, the web line suddenly yanked him forward into the cave. Shortly thereafter, both Lucy and the now confused and frightened men heard the sounds of gunfire and commander's dying screams. The next sound sent a collective chill run up everyone's spin as goth and the gunmen heard a sound that could only be described as the sound of something being devoured—namely the man that was about to murder Lucy, though by what it was difficult to say at the moment.

At that moment, a long, brown and yellow leg slowly emerged from the cave's entrance before planting itself in from of Lucy. Seconds later, a second leg rose out of the shadows of the cave placed itself on the ground. Soon, more legs arose from the cave as they began to pull what was attached to out of its hiding place. The legs belonged to a massive brown and yellow spider with eight blue orb-like eyes. Lucy was in a state of what could only be described as horrified awe of the gigantic arachnid before her as it slowly lumbered out of its home to face the humans who had dared to disturbed its rest. Oddly enough though, it appeared to the goth that the Kaiju showed no interest in her as it focused solely on the armed men who had attempted to defile the young girl.

"It's Kumonga!" one of the men shouted in terror "Open fire!"

The soldiers opened fire at the monstrous spider, but the bullets merely bounced off its hard carapace like pellets hitting a stone wall. The creature known as Kumonga raised one of its front legs before dropping it down on it's attackers like a hammer, sending them flying in all directions from the small shockwave. Those who were able to pick themselves up from the initial attack attempted to make a run for it as some of the other men gave them covering fire during the retreat. The titanic arachnid gave chase after the fleeing men, only crawling slightly faster than before to catch up with them as he did. Kumonga used his legs like giant spears, impaling the frightened men and devouring as he hunted them down one by one. Those he could not skew with his legs he would ensnare with the webbing from his mouth before consuming them as well.

During the massacre, Lucy as kept her eyes shut and had her hands over her eyes in order to try and drown out the screams of the men as they were being eaten alive by the Kaiju. Lucy didn't know much about the monster, but what she did know from what Lincoln had told her, he was no friend to mankind. Apparently, Kumonga was one of the first inhabitants on the island before it was turned into a monster holding facility. It was here that the spider did battle with Godzilla and faced a crushing defeat, however, since his defeat at the king's claws, Kumonga had remained on the island in solitude away from the other monsters. When G-Force still had bases here, the arachnid was responsible for several of the staff members deaths.

After what seemed like forever, the slaughter finally stopped. However, that didn't mean that Lucy was out of the woods yet, for now instead of being surrounded by armed gunman, she was now faced with a giant, man-eating arachnid. Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see that Kumonga was standing right in front of her. as expected from seeing a giant spider staring right at you, the goth let out a shriek of terror as she instinctively backed away from the Kaiju. Strangely however, the spider didn't make any attempt to harm her. Instead, the titanic spider merely looked at her with an expression that almost appeared as curious.

"Y-you're not going to hurt me?" she asked, dumbfounded

Kumonga remained silent as he continued to stare at the girl. Lucy soon found herself looking back at the monster with the same curiosity he seemed to have for her, wondering what to do next. She was glad that she had been rescued by the giant beast, but she was still feeling slight apprehensive around the spider. As much as the girl wanted to be rescued from those soldiers, she wished that she wasn't here to witness their deaths when Kumonga consumed them. Lucy always assumed that the sight of seeing someone die would be the ultimate high for her, but after witnessing it firsthand, she never wanted to be that close to death again.

As the girl and the monster continued to stare back at one another, a strange feeling began to form in the goth mind. It was almost as if this feeling was trying to tell her that the monster before her meant her no harm. It was insane to think of such a thought, but as the girl and Kaiju looked at each other, it was clear that there was some form of connection between them. Kumonga then lifted one of his legs up and held it front of the girl. At first, Lucy was perplexed by this action until she began to understand what exactly the spider was trying to tell her.

"You…want me to climb on?" she surmised

The spider nodded its body up and down, as if it was saying 'yes' in its own way. Lucy was still confused and afraid of what might happen, but the feeling in her mind seemed to assure her that she was safe with Kumonga here. Besides, it would be nice to have some form of protection from the monsters that roamed the island—even more so from any more soldiers that may also be on the island as well. So, with apprehension in her heart. Lucy grabbed onto the spider's leg before being placed onto his back. once she was sitting safely upon him, Kumonga crawled back into the cave, the girl had far too much excitement for one night and needed her rest.

As the giant arachnid lumbered back into his home, Lucy looked back at where the brief battle had taken place and noticed that the machine that one of the men was carrying on his back was lying on the ground in shattered pieces, leaving the goth with a single question on her mind: what was the machine for? And more importantly, who built it?


	9. Godzilla vs The Gargantuas

Chapter Nine: Godzilla vs The Gargantuas

Lana yawned for the firth times in a row now, she may be the more energetic of the twins, but even she needed her sleep. But sleep would be a difficult thing to attain as she was being held in the palm of Gaira's hand as he and his brother carried the twins in tow. When they left the area that Godzilla was moving through, they assumed they were safe from the king's wrath, but when the felt the ground shake under them as well as hear his distant roar, they once more took off to try to get away from the king of the monster. Neither of the twins knew why the larger Kaiju was chasing after them, where they still in his territory? Or was he just looking for a fight? It was too hard to say, all that mattered now was trying to escape the radioactive lizard's fury.

It wasn't just the twins who were feeling weary from their long travel through the night. They were still feeling tired from their battle with Kamacurus earlier today, and effects of the constant moving around without much time to eat or sleep was beginning to be felt be the Kaiju. Gaira still craved battle with the atomic kaiju, but he knew he had to care for his human partner, even if he still didn't understand the connections they shared between them. Normally, whenever the green-furred giant came across a human, he normally saw them as a source of food, but ever since he found the little girl, he had felt this strange sensation in the back of his mind that seemed to tell him to take care of this lost child instead of devouring her.

Unlike his normally brutish brother, Sanda would've rescued the girl he now held in his hand even if there wasn't a feeling in his head was telling him to watch over her. Sanda was always a kind and gentle soul who always wanted to see the good that laid hidden even within the darkest forms of life. The one being who pertained to this the most was his flesh-eating sibling. While Gaira was a creature filled with rage and more often than not attacked his brother without provocation, Sanda still cared for him regardless. Seeing his violent brother caring for a human the way he did made the brown Gargantua feel as though his sibling and found something meaningful in his rage-filled world.

However, Gaira's change of heart would be sort lived if they didn't find a way to escape Godzilla. While the Gargantuas were exceptionally strong for their size as well as intelligent and incredibly durable, the Kaiju king simply outclassed them in every aspect. The only thing the two smaller monsters had over the radioactive reptile was that they outnumber him two to one, and even then, they were unsure that their combined might could best the larger monster. Not only did they have to watch out for themselves, but they had to watch over their human companions and try their best to keep them out of the crossfire if a fight broke out.

"I still think we should fight" Lana mentioned

"And get our butts kicked in the process?" her twin argued from Sanda's hand "I'd rather not be turned to ash thank you very much!"

"C'mon sis, we can't keep running away like this" the tomboy reasoned "what if Godzilla catch's us later on? Gaira and Sanda might be too tired by then to put up much of a fight against him. I say we make a stand now and fight it out!"

The green furred goliath who was carrying her growled in agreement.

"See? Gaira agrees with me" Lana pointed out

"We've got no chance against him, Lana" Lola retorted "We should keep moving—he's bound to give up at some point, right?"

"And what if he doesn't?" her sibling asked sharply "Godzilla may not be as fast as us, but I bet he can keep going longer then we can"

Just before Lola could continue the argument, a blast of blue radioactive energy rocket toward the group at break neck speed. The Gargantuas managed to dive out of the beam's way at the last second before it struck the ground in front of them, leaving a smoldering crater in in its wake. The answer had been given to them by their opponent, if they were to survive the night, then they would have to do battle with the king of the monsters. Gaira and Sanda put the twins in a nearby tree before reading themselves for the oncoming fight. While Gaira was more than confident that the brothers could be more than a match for the atomic monster, Sanda didn't quite share his sibling's confidence.

The brown Gargantua had once seen Godzilla do battle with several of the monsters that also called Monster Island home. The Kaiju king was vastly outnumbered four to one, but the radioactive lizard stood his ground and fought against his multiple attackers. Sanda remained hidden as he witnessed the mightiest Kaiju on earth tear through his enemies as if they were mere humans. The sheer brutality that Godzilla displayed that day showed Sanda that the monster that they were about to face was one who crushed all in his path without mercy. But if he was to defend the humans he and his sibling now guarded and even his brother from the monster's wrath, then he would do so without cowardice.

Gaira, on the other hand, was excited at the prospect of battling the king of the monsters. Ever since he and his brother had been sent to this island, the green Gargantua had always wanted to prove his might against the radioactive monster, but king was either destroying cities or fighting other Kaiju, leaving Gaira to fight against other monsters on the island instead. He had wrestled with the likes of Manda, Zilla and even Battra, but those battles did not satisfy him as the thought of putting his strength to the test in a fight with the one who ruled the island, and tonight, it would seem that he would get his wish.

The earth shook with each mighty step the king of the monsters took. The twins collectively gripped the tree they were now perched upon tightly, not so much as to keep their balance, but more out of fearful anticipation of the king's arrival. Moments ago, Lana wanted to fight as badly as her monstrous partner did, but being here now, she was starting to almost regret her need to fight. As for Lola, she feared what would happen to her and her sister should the Gargantuas fall to Godzilla's fury. The twins' hearts raced with each colossal footstep that accompanied by the monster's infamous roar as lumbered toward them.

Soon, the Kaiju they had tried to run from all night came into view. As Godzilla crushed tress under his feet as he approached them, the twins finally got a good look of the monster they had only seen on a TV screen. Newsreels and documentaries about the radioactive reptile didn't do his massive size justice. Godzilla easily towered over both of the Gargantuas—his feet alone were large enough to almost cover them completely! The radioactive reptile threw back his head and unleashed an earsplitting roar that nearly blew out the twins' eardrums before locking eyes with the two smaller monsters before him. The Gargantuas roared back at him, declaring that they were not running from any longer.

Just before the monsters lunged at one another, a small figure appeared out from behind the Kaiju king's foot. It was a human like the twins, only this newcomer was a boy and he was older than they were. He was covered in dirt and sweat and appeared exhausted from trudging through the island's dense jungle. While neither of the Gargantuas knew who this new human was, their young partners on the other hand were well aware of the boy's identity.

"Lincoln!" the twins cheered in unison from the tree they were in

"Lola! Lana!" their elder brother called back in a strange mix of joy and concern in his voice "Don't worry, Godzilla and I are here to save you!"

"You and Godzilla?" Lana said in confusion

"Save us?" Lola added on

"It's a long story" their brother replied "look, all you need to know right now is that we're here to rescue you from Gaira"

"You don't understand, Lincoln" the tomboy began "the Gargantuas saved us"

"They did what now?" her brother asked, dumbfounded

"They saved us from a big bug, you dummy!' Lola scolded "and what are you doing with Godzilla?"

"It's hard to explain" her sibling replied "we kinda have this…connection between us"

"Is it like a funny feeling in your head?" the young beauty queen inquired

"Actuality, yeah" Lincoln said "wait, how do you guys know about that?"

"Because we've had that feeling ever since we met Gaira and Sanda" Lana explained

"What?! How?! Why?!" her brother asked in a flurry of single words question out of confusion

"We don't know!" Lola snapped back "It just happened when we met the monsters!"

As the human went back and forth, Godzilla began to grow restless. He cared not for this reunion between the human he was forced to be connected to and his siblings, all the king craved now was another battle. He looked upon the two monsters before him and grunted in displeasure, he had hoped that his opponents wouldn't be so…puny. Gaira could sense the larger Kaiju's ire toward him and growled back, baring his fangs as he did to show he held no fear toward the king. Sanda put an arm in front of his brother and shook his head, indicating not to provoke Godzilla any further. However, it was too late, for the green Gargantua had already angered the radioactive lizard with his taunt. Godzilla let a furious roar as he charged toward the monstrous brothers. Lincoln barely had time to jump out of the way of his ill-tempted partner's foot as the three monsters began their dual, leaving the children to watch their monsters do battle.

"What the heck is wrong with your monster?!" Lola demanded

"I think Gaira made him mad!" Lincoln surmised

"Well call him off!" Lana ordered

"It's a Kaiju, not a Chihuahua!" her elder brother shot back

Gaira shoved his brother out of the way as he leapt at the king of the monsters, but was sent flying backward with a single swing of Godzilla's tail. The Kaiju king then charged at the still standing Sanda, who was forced to defend both himself and the safety of the humans and his brother. Godzilla swiped his claws at the brown Gargantua, but the ape-like beast managed to duck before reaching out and taking hold of his enemy's arm and biting into it. The radioactive reptile screeched in pain before he began to repeatedly the smaller monster in the face in an attempt to make him let go. While he was distracted, Gaira had since recovered from his hit and was ready to continue his battle, he took hold of a nearby tree and tore it from its roots before rushing to his brother's aide.

With everything he had, Gaira leapt upwards and bashed Godzilla across the face with the tree in his hand, shattering it into mere splinters in the as he did, the surprise attack sent Godzilla into a blinded frenzy as he tried desperately to get the pieces of the tree out of his eyes. Sanda and since released his toothy hold on the Kaiju king and had regrouped with his brother as they planed their next attack. While Godzilla was still blinded, the Gargantuas charged forward together and tackled him in unison. With their combined weight slamming into the larger monster, they managed to topple their opponent onto his back. Seeing their chance to strike back, Gaira and Sanda began to deliver a series of furious bites, punches and kicks to the king of the monster while he struggled to get back to his feet.

The spines along the kings back began to flare blue as his body charged up with nuclear energy. Knowing what was coming, Sanda grabbed his brother and managed to pull him away from the other monster only seconds before Godzilla's atomic breath could vaporize him. the blue beam rocketed into the night's sky above the island, seemingly piercing the very heavens as it did. Once the beam dissipated, the king of the monsters rose to his feet with a deep, menacing snarl resonating in his throat as he glared daggers at the Gargantuas. Godzilla let out a rage-filled roar as he charged toward the monstrous siblings, consumed in fury at this point. Gaira charged once more, only to be struck down by powerful blow from the atomic reptile's fist that sent him straight into the ground. As Gaira attempted to get back to his feet, Godzilla pressed his foot down onto him, only to be stopped when the green Gargantua reached up and began to struggle to hold the larger monster's foot at bay from crushing him.

Coming to his brother's aide once more, Sanda ran around behind his enemy before leaping onto his back where he then began to bite and punch wildly at the king's head and neck. Godzilla shireked out in surprise as he tried to shake the brown-furred beast off his surprise attack from behind caused Godzilla to lose his focus on trying to crush Gaira, thus giving the green-furred giant the chance to push the other Kaiju's massive foot off his person and get up from the ground. Gaira then lunged at his opponent and bit into one of his enemy's legs, making the king of the monsters let out a pain-filled roar. Godzilla lifted his fists into the air before bringing them down onto Gaira's head, forcing him to remove his fangs from the larger Kaiju's leg. He then reached behind him and grabbed onto one od Sanda's arm's before hurling the ape-like monster over the Loud children's heads and nearly a hundred yards away from the fight.

"Sanda!" Lola cried out in horror as she watched her protector flung off into the distance before looking back down at her brother "get your monster under control!"

"But I don't know how!" Lincoln shouted back to them

"Well you better learn quick, or Gaira's next!" Lana exclaimed

Now alone, Gaira had to figure out how best to combat Godzilla by himself. He may have thought that he could best the king in a fight earlier, but now that he had tasted the full wrath of the larger Kaiju, it was quickly becoming evident to the green Gargantua that his he was clearly outmatched. Gaira quickly ripped another tree out of the ground and charged once more toward his vastly stronger adversary. Godzilla threw another punch toward his smaller opponent, but the green-furred Kaiju evaded the punch and bashed the three repeatedly upon the larger monster's body until it finally broke in half, sadly though, it did little damage to the kin due to his dense hide.

Godzilla swung his tail at the Gargantua, but Gaira managed to duck before grabbing onto the king's tail. The green-furred goliath held for dear life as he flung around in all direction like a ragdoll caught in the midst of a thunderstorm. Godzilla bashed his unwanted passenger into any hard surface he could find to get him off from trees to nearby boulders until finally he managed to shake the smaller Kaiju off his person. Gaira crashed back into the ground, where he quickly rolled out of the way on Godzilla's foot before he attempted to crush him again. He then took hold of a nearby bolder and chucked it at the larger Kaiju's face, hitting him in-between the eyes as he did. While Godzilla was momentarily stunned, Gaira jumped back to his feet and tackled him once more, only this time he was unsuccessful in making the radioactive reptile budge. Instead, Godzilla knocked him back with another devastating blow to his chest.

Seeing no point in dragging this out another longer, the king of the monsters decided that it was time to end Gaira. While the green Gargantua was still reeling from Godzilla's punch, the Kaiju king began to charge up another beam that would annihilate Gaira where he stood. Lincoln and his sisters gasped in unified horror as they watched the king of the monsters about to vaporize him where he stood. The white-haired boy had to stop this, but he had no idea how to make his forced partner stand down. He glanced back up at his Lana, who began to have tears in her eyes as she was about to watch her defender die right in front of her. However, the boy's sadness for his sister did not go unnoticed.

In a strange turn of events, Godzilla's spines suddenly powered down as he let out a roar in pain-filled confusion, clutching his head as he did. Lincoln was confused by this sudden moment of pain from his forced partner, had he done something to dissuade Godzilla from attacking? by this time, Gaira had managed to recover from his hit, but just before he could make a move, he heard the roar of his brother off in the distance. The green Gargantua and the humans turned to see Sanda charging toward Godzilla with a bolder in hand that he was ready to smash over the Kaiju king's skull. Sadly, though for Sanda, Godzilla had already recovered from his strange illness and just when the other ape-like beast was close enough, he struck him down with a swipe of his tail. Gaira rushed to his sibling's side, only to be smack away by another punch from the atomic reptile's fist.

"He's gonna kill them!" Lola exclaimed in horror

Lincoln wanted to run out and stop the king of the monsters from finishing off the Kaiju brothers. He still didn't know if he had had been responsible for stopping him moments ago, but the boy had no idea if he could do it again. just then, a massive gust of air kicked up in the night night's sky, nearly blowing off the twins from their tree in the process. the sudden burst of wind caught the attention of both human and Kaiju alike as they looked upwards to find the source of what was causing this sudden change in the night's air. It was there that they saw a massive winged shape flying through the sky. The newcomer was differently a Kaiju, but due to the darkness, they couldn't make out which one.

Soon enough though, their answer came when the winged titan landed in between Godzilla and the Gargantua, letting out a screech to announce itself as it did. It was massive reptile with dark red scales adorning its body, save for the patch of dark brown scales that covered its spike covered belly. Two small horns sat at the end of its long beak as did two horns that were atop its head. from one look, both Lincoln and Lana knew exactly who this monster was.

"No freaking way…" the white-haired boy gasped in amazement "Rodan…"

Rodan was one of the most infamous Kaiju in the world. The giant pterodactyl-like monster was the third Kaiju to appear on earth, and he made quite the entrance. After hatching from his egg that had been kept hidden underneath the earth, Rodan arose from ground below and laid siege to Japan with its mate. Sadly though, the female Rodan was killed when a volcano erupted. Refusing to live without its mate, Rodan stayed with her, but he was not killed like she was, only covered in ash and rock where he stayed in hibernation for a time until he reawakened once again, only this time he joined Godzilla and Mothra to do battle with the cosmic menace, King Ghidorah.

The winged monster spread his wings outward to put some distance between Godzilla and his opponents, almost as if he was shielding them from him. the king of the Kaiju growled at this, clearly not liking his fight interrupted. Godzilla and Rodan may have started out as enemies, but after the battle with Ghidorah, they soon became close allies from then on, but tonight that could change if Rodan didn't back down.

"Guys!" a familiar voice cheered above the kids

Lincoln and the twins looked up toward Rodan to see none other than Lori sitting on top of Rodan head. The other Loud siblings were ecstatic beyond belief, earlier today they each thought that they were the last of the Louds, but now that they found one another, it gave them all hope that their other family members may also be alive as well. Rodan lowered himself to allow the eldest Loud child to get safely to the ground while Sanda put the twins down as well. Once there, the four Loud siblings all rush toward one another and embraced each other in a tight hug, all the while tears streamed down from their faces.

"Oh my god, I thought I lost you dorks!" Lori wept happily

"Same here, sis" Lincoln answered, crying as well

"How did you find Rodan?" Lana asked

"He found me" her elder sister explained "When I washed up on the island, I was nearly eaten by a giant condor, but then Rodan literally swooped in and saved me!

Lori then looked back at the Gargantuas and Godzilla before looking back at her family members.

"It looks like I wasn't the only one to make new friends" she mentioned

"Lori, did you get this weird feeling in your head when you first met Rodan?" her brother inquired

"Actuality, yeah why?" she asked

"Because the same happened to us when we met our monsters to" Lola answered

"And I'm guessing that if our other sisters survived then they might've had the same thing happen to them to" Lincoln furthered

"But what does it all mean?" Lori questioned "We're not psychics, right?"

Lincoln had no idea how to answer that question. At first, he assumed that Godzilla was being generous when he decided to keep him around, but now seeing that his sisters had the same kind of link he had with the king began to make question if their where mentally connected to their monsters or not. He thought back to when his distress and how it seemingly blocked out Godzilla's attack on Gaira, could he and his siblings be psychics? The question plagued his and his sisters' minds, but they did not have the answer. The only thing they could do was hopefully locate their lost family members, then perhaps they could solve this mystery as a family. But for now, Lincoln, Lori, Lana and Lola were just happy to know that at least they weren't alone on this hellish island.

However, unknown to the reunited group, another set of eyes were currently watching them with joy in their hearts. While it was good that they had found their monsters, it was better that they had found one another as well. Lora and Moll smiled at the reunion, but despite the joy they felt, they knew that this was only a happy moment for the family, for now that ach of the Kaiju had bounded with each child, the next phase was about to begin. The only thing that was missing before they could move on was that Zilla, Battra and Baragon still needed to find their partners, but the fairies knew that would soon change, for the three Kaiju were headed to find those they were destined to bound with.

Seeing that everything was is as it should be, Lora and Moll vanished, there was still much to do on Infant Island, and with the coming war, they had little time to prepare for it.


	10. Battle at Sea

Chapter Ten: Battle at Sea

Those who knew Thomas Martin the best always said he had the best poker face, never flinching in the slightest nor a bead of sweat to show his nervousness. His unnerved attitude during intense situations was one of the reasons he climbed the ladder of G-Force until he reached the role of Director of the American branch of the anti-Kaiju force. While he may have had a family legacy behind him thanks to his grandfather's encounter with Godzilla, Thomas ascended through G-Force's ranks on his own merit. The troops who served under him said that he held no thoughts of superiority over his soldiers who served him without question. Thomas Martin had defended the United States from any and all Kaiju threats that had attempted to cross into his country, but today, he would face his ultimate test.

The three Kaiju that had left Monster Island, Zilla, Battra and Baragon, were still on course toward the United States and weren't stopping anytime soon. It still boggled the experts as to why these three particular monsters had united, seeing as how they were so vastly different not just in size, but also in personality. All three behemoth creatures were anti-social by nature—as was the M.O with most monsters. Zilla and possibly even Baragon could be stopped by G-Force, but out of the three Kaiju, Thomas's thoughts and concerns were put toward Battra the most. Of the three giant beasts, the corrupted guardian of earth was the most dangerous. Battra had decimated entire armies in the past, and that was when he was alone, now he had two more monsters at his side. Whether or not Mothra's opposite was holding some power over the other two monsters was unclear at the moment. What was clear, however, was that all three Kaiju weren't backing down, and neither was Thomas.

Speaking of Mothra, Director Seagusa had attempted to reach Infant Island via a telepathic message sent by her best students in order to secure aide from the living goddess through her twin fairies, but much their shock, the received no answer. It made the director worry that Battra and his strange allies had already dispatch of Mothra before going on their journey toward the US. Thomas, on the other hand, was undeterred by the lack of Mothra's presence for the upcoming battle, for he was certain that his ship, the Gotango, and the other machines that were on their way to assist his forces would be more than enough to hold back the monstrous onslaught. His only regret was that he wished that he had brought a bigger fleet.

While the flying battleship was proven effect in combat before, a naval fleet was still dispatched to assist G-Force against the trio of monsters that were moving toward US soil. The Gotango united with the fleet as they step up a line of defense in the projected pathway of the Kaiju and waited for them to arrive. It was there that Thomas took command of the fleet, since G-Force took command over any and all Kaiju situations such as this. They were placed out in the middle of the Atlantic sea were civilization casualties would be kept at zero, however, Thomas inwardly still had some doubt about the fleet's chances against three united monsters. The fleet consisted of six destroyers, three cruisers, three battleships, four submarines and two aircraft carriers, but even with the massive firepower he now at his command coupled with the Gotango, the Director of America's G-Force knew that it all counted for nothing in war with these colossal beasts.

as he sat on his chair in the ship's command bridge waiting for the monster's arrival, Thomas thought about what his grandfather might say to all this. After seeing the destructive power of Godzilla first hand when the king of the monsters first rose from the sea, Steve Martin was forever changed by that event. No longer did he see mankind as the rulers of earth, but merely pests that had infested the home of the planet's true owners. As more Kaiju began to make their presence known on the earth, the more the reporter's faith in the human race faded away the more he witnessed his fellow man destroyed one another in order to insure their own survival. It was an outlook that Thomas had come to share after years of service in protection in a world of what he considered a giant den of thieves, but for the greater good he hoped to see one day, he would continue to fight for the earth no matter what.

"Director" came a gruff voice, snapping him out his thoughts in going so

Thomas turned to see his second in command standing beside his chair. He was large, muscular built man with jet black hair that was cut in a military style and a mustache adorning his face. He wore a long brown duster jacket with dark brown jeans and black combat boots. But the most distinctive thing about this hulking man was the katana he had sheathed on his belt instead of a standard issued pistol.

"Colonel Gordon" Thomas acknowledged "any news?"

Colonel Douglas Gordon was one of the finest officers G-Force had ever had in their agency. Enrolling in G-Force's training academy at the age of sixteen, he quickly rose through the ranks as a well-respected student of his classes. His gruff yet stalwart attitude in combat situations made him a prime candidate for being one of the first pilots to fly Mechagodzilla once it was fully constructed where he then did battle against the monster Ebirah and defeated it in under twenty minutes into the fight. When Director Seagusa was helping to set up the American branch of G-Force, she had initially intended to have Douglas be its director, but he declined, saying he was solider, not a director. However, he did accept the job of being second in command once Thomas took on the role.

"Our recon drone picked up images of the monsters before it was destroyed by Battra" the colonel said, "we predict they'll be here within the hour"

"Tell the fleet to be ready" Thomas ordered

The colonel nodded in compliance before leaving to carry out the director's orders. The waiting was the worst part; the anticipation of the horrors that were to come always got at the director more than the actual Kaiju attack itself. There was a part of him that wanted to move the fleet toward the trio of monsters, but he knew better than to try to meet with the monster's in a head on attack. In his experiences as a leader of G-Force, Thomas learned that the best way to combat Kaiju was to make them fight on your own terms. The area the fleet had make their line of defense at was a large reef that would make it difficult for the Kaiju to maneuver in underwater due to their sheer size, whereas the fleet's ships and subs could still move about without too much trouble. Thomas had also ordered that deep-sea mines be placed in and around the area so that the monsters couldn't escape the ship's line of fire nor could they dive deep enough to avoid them without setting off the mines.

However, despite with all these weapons and tactics planned out, the director knew that even if he had formed over a thousand different strategies to fight these creatures, even the best laid plans could fall apart against the sheer power that the Kaiju wielded. Many times in the past G-Force had created multiple weapons and machines that they believed would finally end the threat of the Kaiju's, but time and again, the monsters humbled mankind and proved that they were the true rulers of the earth. In a strange way, Thomas almost admired the monsters for their sheer tenacity and instinct for survival. They had no backdoor agenda, no need to look good in the polls, no willful desire to commit mass genocide on a single race, they simply wanted to exist and that was it. The Kaiju were almost pure in that regard, only wishing to thrive on this planet in peace, but to their sheer size and uncontrollable aggression, they simply could not be allowed to coexist with humans.

"Sir!" one of the helmsmen shouted, "radar's picking up something big—and it's moving toward us!"

Thomas didn't need to be told what it was, for he already knew. While Gordon had said that the Kaiju would be arriving within the hour, he hadn't expected them to reach them this soon. When most monsters traveled by sea, they had a tendency to move slowly, but at the rate they were bearing down on the fleet meant that they were in a hurry to reach their destination. Thomas quickly switched on his radio to alert the rest of the ships under his command.

"All ships battle stations! I repeat battle stations!" he commanded into the radio

Within minutes of receiving their orders, every ship and submarine in the fleet had armed and readied themselves for combated. No sooner at they done that had Battra's upper body sprang out of the water, roaring at it did, before it's horn lit up and unleashed a bright, erratic beam of energy at one of the destroyers with a single blast. In response, the fleet rained a wall of cannon fire down upon the giant worm. Battra screeched in pain as he fired its beam blindly at the surrounding boats, missing them completely as it did. While the director was pleased to see the corrupted guardian being beaten back, he was still curious as to where Zilla and Baragon were at the moment. However, he couldn't preoccupy himself with the whereabouts of the other monsters when the strongest of trio was right in front of him.

"Fire maser beams—full charge!" Thomas ordered his crew

The Gotango flew forward toward the Kaiju with his maser cannon charging up. Suddenly, Baragon sprang out of the water underneath the flying battleship and rammed him horn into the bottom of the Gotango, causing it to be knocked off its flight path and send several of its crew members tumbling to the ground in the process. Baragon then bite down on the hull of the flying battleship as it took hold of the craft with its front claws.

"Activate defense field!" Thomas shouted

A powerful surge of electricity coursed through the Gontango's structure, forcing the monster to let go. G-Force kept up the attack by turning their ship's turrets on the red-scaled reptile and fired down him. Baragon was by no means a good swimmer, but he dived under the sea in order to avoid the cannon fire that was coming down him. As Baragon swam back under the sea, two subs charged toward him with their torpedoes at the ready. Before the Kauji could try to evade them, they fired their torpedoes into his side, making him roar out a flurry of bubbles out of the pain he was feeling. Baragon attempted to whirl around and swipe at them since his fire breathe was useless underwater. But the submarines managed to dodge the monster's oncoming claws before striking the giant reptile with another volley of torpedoes. The combined force of the blow caused him to tumble backward into of the mines that had been placed, adding more to the agony the Kaiju was already feeling.

Back on the surface, Battra continued to be pelted by waves upon waves of rockets, missiles, artillery shells and gunfire. The fallen defender of earth had fired back wildly with its beam attack and had managed to destroy two more of the destroyers and heavily damage one of the cruisers, but the fleet kept of their assault regardless of the losses they had suffered. The Gotango assisted in their attack by reengaging the worm-like monster with its maser beams, doing much more damage to the monster than the other ships weaponry. Battra had attempted to escape underwater, but he hit another mine that forced him back to surface where he was again pelted by the onslaught of weapons.

As the Gotango continued its assault on Battra, Thomas couldn't help to stifle a smirk of victory as he watched the giant insect being hit continuously by the fleets guns. He was also keeping in contact with the submarines underwater who had informed them that where now converging on the now trapped Baragon and ready to encircle him. Victory almost seemed attainable to Thomas and his men. True, the cost was high, but it would be worth it if he could at least drive off these monsters. He had no illusions that his fleet could actually kill one of these monster, but if he could at least prevent them from reaching land then he would take it as a win. He almost causally wondered where Zilla was in all this chaos, but he merely chalked it up as the Godzilla imposter had fled the battle out of fear and was already returning to Monster Island at this very moment.

"Tell the carriers to scramble fighters at once!" he informed one of the crewmen on the bridge "We're ending this now!"

"Mayday! Mayday! This is USS Calvin! We're under attack!" one of the carriers suddenly called out in the radio "It's Zilla! He's tearing through the hull!"

Thomas looked out a side window and saw the aircraft carrier being ripped open by Zilla. The Godzilla imposter bite into the side of carrier and ripped open a massive hole in the side of it before tearing off a chunk of metal and tossing it into the sea. As the massive battle ship began to sink into the sea, the bipedal reptile began to climb on to the ship and started to crush planes and personal alike underneath his massive feet. The sheer weight of the Kaiju standing atop the already damaged ship, caused the carrier to begin to buckle under the giant lizard and start to sink into the sea. Seeing that his job was done, Zilla suddenly leapt off the sinking vessel and onto the second carrier just as they were about to launch their fighters, crushing the control tower upon his landing as he did.

As Thomas watched in horror as the reptile began its attack, Baragon erupted out of the sea again, only this time he was holding one of the submarines in his jaws. The horned reptile flung his quarry into one of the cruisers, causing both the ship and the cruiser to explode upon impact. Baragon let out a roar in triumph before barreling toward another ship at full speed with his horn pointed directly at it. with one mighty strike, the red-scaled Kaiju capsized the ship before shooting a massive stream of flames from his mouth at another battle ship.

"Sir, the fleet's in total chaos!" a crew member called out to the director "what are your orders?"

Everything was falling apart as Thomas had somewhat expected it would. As he watched the naval fleet around him being decimated at an alarming rate, the G-Force leader had only one of two options: stay and be massacred or live to fight another day. The ships under Thomas's command where shrinking and thousands of men and women were dying with each passing second. Even the Gotango had suffered severe damage from Baragon's underwater ambush that needed immediate repairs if it was to fight on. Seeing that his options where limited, Thomas made the only logical course of action in this situation.

"Tell what's left of the fleet to fall back" he said to a crewman "tell them to recover as many survivors out of the water as they can while retreating"

"Director Martin!" another one of the crewmen shouted "It's Battra—energy levels from its body are spiking!"

Thomas knew what that meant. He looked out to see the fallen protector of earth's body began to radiate with streaks of purple electricity as the insectoid-like Kaiju began to transform. Unlike his rival Mothra, Battra could change its form willingly without the use of a cocoon, however, it took a lot of the fallen guardian to shift in-between its two forms and would have to transform back into its worm form days later in order to regather its strength to transform again. with a single flash of purple light, Battra morphed himself into his winged form, letting out a screech as it did. Thomas's heart began to race upon seeing Battra's second form, knowing that he was now stronger than he was in his worm form. But to his surprise, the winged beast flew off in the direction both he and Zilla and Baragon were headed for the mainland. Seeing Battra's flying from the battlefield, the other two Kaiju dove back into the sea and followed after the Morthra's nemesis.

This surprised Thomas as he watched the three monsters leave in unison. Normally, they wouldn't stop their onslaught until every ship was sunk under the waves, but to see them completely ignore the remnants of the fleet was nothing sort of surprising. It began to make the director wonder if there was some outside force controlling the monsters. If that was the case, what was being used to draw them toward the United States? as Thomas pondered that question, Colonel Gordon returned to the Gotango's bridge with a wounded arm.

"My god Douglas, are you alright?" Thomas asked as he stood up from his seat

"It's a scratch, I'll be fine" Gordon brushed off "I was down in engineering, they've got seventeen casualties down there"

"And for the rest of the ship?" his commanding officer

"Thirty-eight in total" the sword wielding solider replied with remorse in his voice "and that's just for the Gotango, we still don't know the number of lives lost with the rest of the fleet"

"Dammit" Thomas cursed with a dejected sigh "I knew this was a mistake"

"Sometimes you get the bear and sometimes the bear gets you" the colonel remarked "we'll get 'em next time"

"Assuming there is a next time" Thomas commented "For now it's up to Major Hicks to hold off the monsters long enough for reinforcements to arrive"

"And if he can't?" Douglas questioned

"Then god help us all" the director answered solemnly "But I'm starting to think that someone is behind this"

Gordon was taken aback by that claim. If that was indeed true, then they would need to speak with Director Seagusa at once in order to launch a proper investigation into whether or not there was some mastermind controlling the trio of Kaiju—human or otherwise.

"If that's the case director, then who?" the colonel pondered

* * *

Ronnie-Ann let out a shriek of fright as she jolted up from her bed. This the third night in a row that this had happened, and it starting to get to her. The young girl wiped the cold sweat from her brow as she sat up in her bed. She had tried going back to sleep in the past, but no matter if she went back to sleep, she would only dream of horrific images of destruction and death surrounding her. As Ronnie-Ann sat on her bed, she began to control her breathing as she tried to remind herself that these were only bad dreams and nothing more. As the young girl tried to calm herself down, the door to her bedroom opened to reveal her mother with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" she asked as she walked over to her daughter

"Well, considering that I haven't been able to get a decent night's sleep in the past three days, I'd say no!" Ronnie-Ann snapped back "These stupid nightmares are driving me crazy!"

"I know they are, Ronnie-Ann" her mother soothed as she sat beside her on the bed "But there just dreams, they can't hurt you"

"But they feel so real!" the former bully furthered "I've been having these dreams about all this death since…since…"

Ronnie-Ann didn't want to finish that sentence. She couldn't bear to say her fears out loud, but the tears that were forming in her eyes betrayed her. The exact night that she started having these nightmares was the day she heard that Lincoln and his sisters had died at sea. When she received the tragic news from her mother three days ago, Ronnie-Ann's whole world seemed to crumble beneath her feet. She not only lost her best friend, but also others whom she had come to enjoy the company of as well. There where so many things she wanted to tell Lincoln, so many things she was afraid to tell the boy because of how she wanted to project herself and now she couldn't say any of those things to him.

The thought of losing the person she cared most about made her bury her face into her mother's chest as she began to weep. Her mom held her in a loving embrace as her daughter continued to cry. The sound of her weeping caught the attention of someone else who had also been awaken by his own night terrors. Ronnie-Ann wasn't the only one in the Casagrande house who lamented the loss of the Louds, for her elder brother, Bobby, had lost the love of his life amidst the sinking of the ship. Like his younger sibling, Bobby had also been plagued by terrible nightmares ever since he found out about the loss of the Loud Family. Like Ronnie-Ann, he too would wake up screaming in the dead of night after seeing images of blood and chaos all around him. This coupled with him still mourning the loss of Lori made him become sullen and withdrawn from those around him instead of his normal happy go lucky self.

"Room for one more?" he asked almost sheepishly

His family accepted him in their embrace. As the three held onto each other, the rest of their family entered the room, curious to see what had happened.

"Was it another nightmare?" Ronnie-Ann's grandfather inquired

"That's the third one this week" her aunt added

"They're ok, right guys?" her mother asked her children

Ronnie-Ann and Bobby nodded in unison before parting from their united hug while Ronnie-Ann dried her eyes. Her mother kissed her forehead as she put the former bully to bed. Her brother hugged her once more before they departed from her room. Once her family had left, the young girl pulled out her laptop and switched on her webcam before calling up the only other person who would also be up at this hour due to nightmares: Clyde. After Lincoln and his sisters were killed at sea, Ronnie-Ann stayed in touch with Clyde, knowing that he was hurting just as much as she was over the loss of their mutual friend. What was alsot interesting to note was that he too was suffering from same nightmares that she and her brother were being troubled by, making the girl begin to wonder if their dreams were connected. Not even a second she had rung once had the boy answered the online call.

"Couldn't sleep again either, huh?" he asked

"That's now three nights in a row that you, me and Bobby haven't had any sleep without having nightmares" Ronnie-Ann concluded "Somethings seriously up"

"Yeah, us" Clyde replied bluntly "My doctor says that these nightmares are a form of trauma and that they'll pass over time"

"And to you believe that?" Ronnie-Ann questioned

"It's the only answer" her friend reasoned "I know Lincoln's parents haven't been sleeping well either, though I don't think their sleeping much at all"

Ronnie-Ann, Clyde and Bobby were suffering from the loss of their friends, but the Loud parents were an absolute wreck over the loss of their entire family. They survived while all eleven of their children had died at sea, leaving them alone with only their memories to keep them company in in their now empty house. After being returned to their home in Royal Woods, the now childless couple withdrew from the outside and stayed in their home at all times. Clyde occasionally visited the couple, not just to check up on them, but to also sit on his best friend's bed and think about all the good times they shared together. Mr. and Mrs. Loud also called Bobby and Ronnie-Ann just to speak with them, if only to try and find some way to recollect with someone who also had a connection with their children.

The former bully was always aware of the concept of death, even at a much younger age she understood that everything eventually died. But she honestly thought she wouldn't have to face that harsh reality so close to home so soon. It was like this void had form in her soul and it was consuming everything in her being and replacing it with only pain and grief. She hardly ate, she couldn't even sleep and talking about it only made her want to cry more. It was like she was trapped in some hole and she couldn't climb out of and it seemed that she'd be trapped within the endless wave of despair forever. In an odd way, it was almost good to see that Clyde and her brother were also sharing her pain, at least she wouldn't have to face this agony alone.

"You still think there's something more to these nightmares?" Clyde inquired

"Think about it Clyde, we can't all be having the exact same dream every night for the past three days straight" Ronnie-Ann reasoned "There has to be an answer for all this"

"I hate to say it, but I think your just using this as an excuse not to—" her friend attempted to say

"It's not an excuse!" she snapped back "There's got to be an explanation as to why where all sharing the same dream!"

"There is no explanation other than you can't deal with Lincoln's death!" Clyde shot back

Ronnie-Ann's eyes widen in stunned awe upon hearing those words come out the boy's mouth. For one thing she was shocked that Clyde would speak to her—or anyone in that manner. The other was that for the most part Lincoln's best friend was seemingly holding himself together pretty well, but now it was clear that simply wasn't the case. Realizing what he had said, Clyde instantly took on a look of regret on his face.

"I-I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized "It's just been tough, y'a know? I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright, Clyde" Ronnie-Ann assured "Look, it's late, why don't we both try to get some rest ok?"

"Uh, yeah, sure" the boy agreed "Goodnight, Ronnie-Ann"

"Goodnight, four-eyes" she replied, trying to lighten the mood

With that, she switched off her webcam and closed her laptop. However, rather than try to go back to sleep, she instead reached under her bed and pulled out a can of her favorite energy drink before starting to gulp it down. The girl had no intention of going back to bed and relive those horrors again in her sleep. However, as she drank her beverage, she began to ponder something about her nightmares. In each one she could almost feel that all the destruction and death around her was all real, but she also felt that something was calling out to her. it was like someone in her dreams was trying to reach, though weather or not that was a good thing or not remained to be seen. Then again, she could be overthinking in order to avoid thinking about Lincoln this as Clyde had suggested.

But whatever the case, there was no way Ronnie-Ann was going back to sleep tonight. Perhaps tomorrow she would be finally to get some rest without screaming bloody murder.

* * *

At first, Dr. Sung wasn't quite sure how her boss was going to take the news she was about to tell him. on one hand, he could be merciful and allow her and her team to work in peace so that they could achieve the organization's goals, then again, he may just put a bullet in her brain and give her staff the same treatment. Then again, the commander went through a lot of trouble to get the forty-three-year-old scientist out of China and working for his organization, so she doubted that he'd kill her for a temporary setback that wasn't really her fault. What she did fear, however, was the possibility that her entire life work had just gone the drain because a handful of trigger happy morons got themselves killed. she first started building the machines for the Chinese government as the ultimate weapon to use on their weapons, but after meeting the commander and hearing about his plans for the future, she applied her work to coincide with his grand vision for the world.

Alongside other like-minded scientists that the commander had brought together, they had been building the devices in a top-secret base in the frozen wastelands of the artic, where they built the machines that would forever change the world. It was also the place where she also oversaw a team of engineers rebuild a machine that once brought chaos and ruin to this planet years ago, and by the organizations will, it would do so again. however, none of those plans mattered if Dr. Sung didn't get the commander's approval to continue to move forward with their plans despite this hopefully minor setback.

With a deep, thought-collecting sigh, Dr. Sung stepped into an empty oval shaped room with a single holographic projector within it. the room darkened as the projector switched on to reveal an image of the commander standing before her. Dr. Sung didn't know where exactly the commander was broadcasting this image from considering that he kept the organization's main headquarters a secret even from her.

"Report, Dr. Sung" he said

"We just received word from out spy boat that was sent to Monster Island" the doctor began "The team encountered a Kaiju and were killed"

"And the device?" the commander inquired

"Destroyed…sir" she forced herself to say

The commander let out a slow yet clearly disappointed sigh. This was it. this was the moment that Dr. Sung knew she would either walk out of this room or be dragged out in a body bag. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the commander spoke.

"That is…unfortunate" he commented "But we knew the risks for trying to set a maker there"

"Of course, commander" Dr. Sung quickly agreed, mentally breathing a sigh of relief as she did

"How far will this set us back, doctor?" her boss asked

"Well since that marker was linked to the others to create a proper web, it's destruction mans that we'll have to rework the system link with the remaining markers to work without it" the scientist explained "It'll take at least three days at the most to do that"

"Then make it so, doctor" the commander replied, "our sources in G-Force tell us that their still busy with the three Kaiju's heading toward the U.S to notice much of anything else"

The attack by Battra, Zilla and Baragon was a blessing in disguise for the organization. With their hated foe, G-Force, occupied with the three monsters' onslaught, they were able to set their global trap with them none the wiser.

"And how is our other project proceeding?" the commander questioned "How is our pilot for that matter?"

"Both are coming along better than we had expected" Dr. Sung answered "They'll be ready by the time we initiate Operation: New Eden"

"Excellent" her leader approved with a slight smirk on his lips "Continue your work, Dr. Sung. We are reaching our endgame and I want everything prepared for when we do"

"Yes, commander" Dr. Sung complied with a salute

"And doctor" the commander added "You have three days to fix our setback, not a second more. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes, sir" she compiled with a hesitant nod

With that, the holographic image of the commander faded away as the lights within the room switched back on. Dr. Sung took a moment to regain her composer before stepping out of the room. Despite the fear welling up inside her stomach from her leader's idly threat, the meeting had gone rather well. As she was ordered to do so, Dr. Sung would get the organization back on track in the next three day and then when everything was prepared, Operation: New Eden would commence and with it, the dawn of a new age with a strong power leading the people of earth into a glorious new era. For soon they would rise again, and this time, neither man nor monster would be able to stop them.

Soon the Red Bamboo would rule the earth.

* * *

 **A/N: for those wondering, Douglas Gordon is a character from 'Godzilla: Final Wars' and the Red Bamboo are a terrorist organization from the movie 'Godzilla vs The Sea Monster'. I wanted to do something other than have aliens be the villains since that had been done a lot in almost every Godzilla medium, and the Red Bamboo were a cool concept that no one ever really used, so I was like 'sure, those guys can be the villains'. In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. The Menace of Megalon!

Chapter Eleven: The Menace of Megalon!

On weekends, Lynn had a tendency to be a late sleeper, mostly on the grounds she practiced for hours on end that she needed the extra hours of sleep to let her muscles relax. Before she woke up, she had dreamt that she was back in her own bed in her house, listening to Lucy drone on about her latest grim poetry she had written after having a nightmare. But alas, Lynn Loud was not in her bed, but sleeping upon the shoulder of the Kaiju who had found her, King Caesar. After befriending the giant beast, the two had been traveling all across Monster Island in search of her lost siblings. Sadly however, they had been unable to find any other survivors from the shipwreck.

Lynn pushed away the fur that she had used as a blanket for the night and made her way over to the dog-like monster's ear. She had to carefully balance herself as she made her way toward the Kaiju's massive ear so that she wouldn't plummet to the ground below. However, when her giant protector felt his charge walking on him, the beast came to a halt and lifted his hand over to his shoulder so that Lynn could instead climb into it instead risking her life trying to get his attention.

"Let's take a break big C, I'm starving!" the athletic girl said

King Caesar nodded in response to her request. Unfortunately, there was no place where food could be foraged for the young girl. While Lynn had been sleeping, King Caesar had continued the search for his human's siblings. granted, he had no idea who or what they looked like, but if they were human and there on this island of monsters, then they no doubt where the brother and sister she had told him about. Caesar's travels brought him to an open, desert field that was devoid of any plants and animals. While it was unlikely that any human would be out here, the guardian of Okinawa wanted to make sure that that he left no part of the island unchecked.

It all still felt so unreal to the athletic Loud. Being on Monster Island, finding and befriending King Caesar, it all felt like some extraordinary dream to her. but as she had learned, this was no dream, but a living nightmare. While she had quickly bounded with her giant protector, it was till difficult for her to fully accept the possibility that her brother and sisters may be dead already and that she may very well be the last Loud. However, until finding evidence that would suggest otherwise, Lynn held onto the hope that maybe at least some of her family members were out there somewhere on this island.

Seeing that there was no way he could provide food to his charge in this landscape, King Caesar turned around and began to lumber back the way he came from and back toward the jungles of the island. however, unaware to both Lynn and her protector, something lurked just below the earth that had dark intentions for them both. However, just before the creature sprang out of the ground to ambush its prey, it sensed the presence of a far easier target not too far away from where he was now. so, forgoing an enemy who could gravely injure him, the beast instead began to tunnel toward the weaker opponent.

* * *

"Oh, oh! I know! I know! How about…Mr. Fluffy!" Leni excitedly suggested to her monster partner

Like the other names she had chosen, the spiked kaiju she was riding on snorted in distaste at the name. Due to the fact that Leni couldn't properly say her monster's name, she had been trying to pick out a new name for Anguiurs for hours now. Needless to say, the armored Kaiju was getting annoyed by all this. While the giant reptile would love nothing more than to toss the girl off his head and leave her behind, but the feeling that buzzed about in his skull kept him from doing so. Anguiurs was indifferent toward humans, he didn't hate them like Godzilla or some of the others that lived on the island did, but he didn't have much love for them either. So, why was he allowing this clearly idiotic human stay with him at all? The only thing the spiked covered behemoth could think of was that it must have something to do with sensation he felt in his mind.

As for Leni, while she was happy that she had managed to find safety in the form of giant armadillo lizard, she was still concerned about her lost brother and sisters. After defeating Gabara, the unlikely duo had been wandering through the rocky landscape in hopes of making it back to the island's jungle in the hopes that the other members of the Loud family would be somewhere within that area. Despite fearing the worst, Leni remained vigilant that she would find her missing family once again, granted the teen didn't quite exactly understand the meaning of the word vigilant, but people always used that word when they wanted to focus on something, and right now she was focused on finding her family again.

Not once did Leni entertain the thought that her sibling may be dead, for she knew that they were all resourceful. Lynn and Lana were both great outdoorswomen, Lori was well prepared for any even and Lisa was the smartest girl Leni had ever met. Lincoln was also quick-witted when the situation called for it and the other girls had their own strengths as well, so if anyone could survive on an island full of giant monsters, it would be the Loud family. The trouble was finding the other ten siblings on such a large landscape, but Leni was certain she could recover her missing family members with the help of the monster whose name she couldn't pronounce.

"Oh, wait! I got it—how about…Angy?" she cheered happily "because your name is, like, Angur…Angu…uh…that name! so it's like a nickname! Yay!"

However, instead of snorting again at the name, Anguiurs came to a sudden stop. The armored Kaiju's muscles went rigid as he let out a low snarl. His eyes cautiously scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. The spiked reptile had been enough fights to know when one was about to happen, and he could feel in his very monstrous that a battle was about to occur. The trouble was that he couldn't see anything approaching him, and the sky above was clear of any aerial ambush as well. Anguiurs didn't like the idea of being surprised while he had the human to look out for, but there was nothing he could do but wait for his enemy, wherever it may be, to make the first strike.

Suddenly, the ground under the spiked reptile's feet started to shake violently. Acting on instinct, Anguiurs jumped to the left just as his attacker erupted from the ground below. Leni, who had been holding onto one of her monstrous partner's horns atop his head during his sudden evasion, looked up and let out a shriek of terror at the sight of what had attacked them. The Kaiju's name was Megalon, a massive insectoid monster with a reputation for being a hostile creature.

Megalon first appeared years ago when he and the cosmic monster known as Gigan launched an attack on the human race which was only stopped by the combined forces of Godzilla and Jet Jaguar. Since his defeat at the hands of the king of monsters, Megalon's controllers, The Seatopians, had since abandoned him to be captured by G-force and condemned to Monster Island. Now aimless and without his masters to guide him, the bug-like beast had become a plague upon mankind. He attacked cities at random and without anyone controlling him, he could only be repelled by G-Force's mechs or another Kaiju.

The insectoid monster let out a roar to challenge Anguiurs, spinning his drill-like arms as he did. Anguiurs roared back as a way of accepting the challenge despite the massive disadvantage he had in this fight. Although the armored monster was never the type to back down from a fight, Anguiurs was still recovering from his dual with Gabara, not only that, but also Megalon was twice the size of electric monster he had defeated the other day and was an experienced fighter to match. On top of everything that was going against Anguiurs, he also had make sure to the human he was protecting remained safe during this battle. Acting quickly, the spike-covered Kaiju quickly lowered his head to allow Leni to climb off his head and run and hide a nearby rock. Once she was safe, Anguiurs returned his attention to the task at hand.

"Go get 'em, Angy!" Leni cheered, making her guardian roll his eyes once again at her name for him "squash that big ugly bug!"

Just as Anguiurs had turned to face his opponent, Megalon lunged at him and swung one of his drill arms at him. the armored reptile barely had time to evade to the right and headbutt his attack in his side, thus making him stumble back. Anguiurs attempted to keep up his attack by charging at the bigger beast, but the bug-like Kaiju kicked the smaller away from his person. Megalon then began to charge of his horn before unleashed a beam of yellow energy at his smaller opponent, making the other monster cry out in pain. While the beam had hit Anguiurs's shelled back, the blast stick caused a great deal of agony to him none the less.

When the beam faded away, Megalon attempted to bright his drill arms down upon the armored Kaiju's head, but Anguiurs swung his tail and struck the insectoid monster in the face, stunning him in the process. with the bigger monster trying to shake off the hit, his opponent took this chance to leap up and bite into his shoulder, dragging him to the ground as he did. Once Megalon was down, the spike-covered Kaiju began to bite and slash wildly at the monster he had pinned under him. However, while it appeared as though the armored monster had gained the upper hand in the fight, he had inadvertently exposed his weakness in doing so. Despite being atop his foe, Anguiurs showed his unprotected underside to his opponent. One of the bug-like creature's drills began to spin before ramming them into the spiked covered Kaiju's unarmored torso.

Anguiurs cried out in agony as Megalon's drilled tore off scales from his body as they began to dig deeper into his flesh. Before they could rip into his body any further, Anguiurs was forced to climb off his adversary. The moment he did so, Megalon leapt back to his feet and kicked his attacker in the face. he then fired another energy beam down upon Anguiurs, who had rolled up into a ball in order to protect himself just before the beam had struck him. The insectoid roared in victory at the sight of the smaller monster going on the defensive and decided to really bring down the fire. The bug-like behemoth opened his mandibles and began to shoot out brown balls that exploded upon impacting making contact with Anguiurs's shell.

As Megalon's onslaught continued his onslaught, Leni could only watch in horror as her protector was pummeled. While it appeared as though the armored Kaiju's shell was repelling his enemy's assault for now—how long could it withstand the constant attack before it finally gave way? The teen could already see blood trickling out of the ball her monster had made himself into, no doubt it was from the injuries he sustained from where Megalon had struck him with his drills earlier in the fight. Leni wanted nothing more than to run out there at aid the monster who had put his life on the now twice to save her own, but sadly she knew that she stood no chance in helping her new friend. She could only sit and watch as he was continuously beaten into submission, all the while praying for a miracle.

* * *

The sounds of the two monsters' battle did not go unnoticed. For not far away from them, King Caesar and Lynn could hear the roars from the two beats and Megalon's energy blasts. Upon hearing the sounds of combat, the guardian of Okinawa to take Lynn as far away as he could get her away from the area. However, his human partner wanted to get a closer look at the scene.

"Oh sweet, a fight!" she said with excitement in her voice "let's go kick some monster butts!"

The lion/dog Kaiju shook his head in response, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was happening in the distance. Lynn, however, wasn't taking no for an answer in this matter.

"C'mon big C, maybe someone in my family is caught in the middle of that mess!" she reasoned "we should at least check it out"

King Caesar made it his business not to get into any conflicts with the other Kaiju that roamed the island. unlike most of the monsters that lived here, the guardian did not crave battle like the others did, but that wasn't to say he was a pacifist, far from it, for if another monster did attack him, then he would defend himself. While he still thought it was a terrible idea to be caught in the middle of a fight with the tiny human to watch over, King Caesar could not deny his human partner her wish to find her missing family members. So, with a heavy, defeated rumbling from deep within his throat, the lion/dog Kaiju relented as he finally nodded his head to her.

"Yes! Thank you, Caesar!" Lynn cheered as she hugged his giant thumb to show her gratitude

Even though he still thought they should still stay away from the fight, King Caesar placed the girl on his shoulder before heading off in the direction of where the sounds of battle could be heard. As the headed toward the unknown, Lynn inwardly prayed that at least one of her siblings was there—and still alive as well. granted, it was asking a lot by hoping that they would still be alive in the middle of a brawl between to Kaiju's, but if any of them where there, then she would brave the coming battle to rescue them.

* * *

Leni couldn't move, she couldn't even make a sound as she watched Anguiurs continued to be pelted by Megalon's assault. Leni was by no means a genius like her younger sibling Lisa was, but even she knew that her guardian wasn't going to last much longer from this ongoing attack. Anguiurs couldn't risk moving or else he'd leave his head and legs open for the larger Kaiju to aim his attacks toward the unprotected parts of his body. Though his shell was strong, even it had its limits, and right now, it was about to reach its limit. Anguiurs knew that moment his shell was broken his organ could spill out and that would be the end of him. but what could he do? If he attempted to move from where he was now he would only die faster.

However, while Megalon had his focus on his weakening opponent, he had failed to notice the other monster that was charging up toward him. before he could react, the bug-like beast was struck across the face by a flying kick, making him stop his attack on Anguiurs in the process. As Megalon fell to the ground, the new monster went to check on the condition of the spike covered Kaiju. No longer feeling the bombardment of Megalon's blasts, Anguiurs unrolled himself and saw King Caesar checking over him. It was a surprise to the spike covered reptile that he was receiving aid from another monster that wasn't Godzilla. True, King Caesar was another alley and friend to the king of the monsters like he was, but that didn't necessarily mean they themselves were friends, not that there was any ill-will between them, they merely kept to each other's territories. So, to see the lion/dog monster coming to the rescue was an odd turn of events for the fellow Kaiju.

Back on the ground, Leni let out a cheer at the sight of the other Kaiju saving her protector. She had no idea where this new alley had come from or why he was helping her monstrous friend, but she didn't really care at the moment, all that mattered was that Anguiurs was still alive.

"Yay, more helpful monsters!" she said happily

"Leni?" a voice asked

"And this rock knows my name? can this island get any better?" the blonde continued as she looked over the rock she was hiding behind

"Turn around, Leni" the voice sighed in aggravation

"Ok, Mr. Rock" she compiled before turning around

The moment she did, she found her sister Lynn standing before her. Without missing a beat, the two siblings ran up to one another and embraced each other in a loving embrace, crying the whole time as they did. Lynn wasn't the type to cry, but after the hell she had been through, she could stand to let some tears shed for a moment like this. besides, her elder was doing the same, so the athletic girl chalked it up to a when in Rome situation.

"I'm so glad that you're ok, Leni!" Lynn said through her tears

"Me to, Lynn!" Leni answered as she also continued to cry "How did you find me?"

"Well me and King Caesar heard the fight going on and I went on a gut feeling that someone would be there" the sportsgirl explained "have you see anyone else?"

"No, just you" Leni denied sadly before asking "wait, King Caesar? You mean that big lion-doggie thingy?"

"Yeah, he found me and we've looking for everyone else" her younger sister confirmed

"That, like, means you've got a monster buddy like me!" Leni concluded

"You mean you've been hanging around with Anguiurs?" Lynn gathered

"Well I call him Angy for short, but yeah" Leni said "mostly because I can say his full name. These monsters need better names like 'Rover' or 'Buddy'"

"Forget the names Leni, I wanna ask you something" her younger sibling mentioned "when you met Anguiurs, did you get this funny feeling in your head?"

"Come to think of it, yeah I did" the blonde replied "I thought I was just thinking. Why? Is that, like, important?"

Before Lynn could answer, Megalon had finally picked himself off the ground. Enraged by King Caesar's sudden entrance, the insectoid let out a furious roar at the newcomer, to which the guardian of Okinawa roared back to show he had no fear for the bug-like behemoth. The lion/dog Kaiju looked down at Anguiurs, who gave him a grunt and nod to let him know that he had his back. While he was weakened from Megalon's previous onslaught, Anguiurs wasn't the type of monster to cut and run from a fight. He was going to this battle until the end even if it killed him to do so. King Caesar barked back to his alley as he nodded to him as a way of telling him that he welcomed his help.

Megalon's arms began to spin, making the other two monsters instinctively tense for the coming fight. But rather then charge toward them, the insectoid Kaiju instead drove into the ground and began to tunnel toward them at an incredible speed. Before either monster could react, Megalon suddenly erupted from the ground below King Caesar's feet. Megalon held the guardian monster upon the tips of his drills by his back before his drills began to dig into his flesh, making Caesar yowl in pain. Acting quickly, Anguiurs headbutted the bug-like beast in the torso, making him drop the other monster as he stumbled backwards.

King Caesar instantly recovered and delivered a powerful spin kick across his already stunned opponents face. Megalon quickly corrected himself and fired another energy beam from his horn, but instead of hitting his enemy, the gem that was on King Caesar's head not only absorbed the beam but also allowed him to shoot it back at Megalon with twice the power it previously had. Anguiurs kept up the attack by swinging his tail and striking his adversary in the side. Megalon retaliated by bringing his drills down on the spike-covered Kaiju's back, hitting his shell with a powerful impact. King Caesar rushed to his alley's aid and knocked their common foe away from Anguiurs with a flying kick to his chest.

The lion/dog monster kept up his assault by punching and slashing wildly at his opponent, knocking him down with on mighty punch to his mandibles. Just as King Caesar was about to stomp on his face, Megalon shot out another bomb from his mouth that exploded in the king's face, stunning him and giving his enemy enough time to get back to his feet and smack him across the torso, cutting deep into his skin with his drills as he did. While Megalon was distracted with attack Caesar, Anguiurs made himself into a ball and rolled up behind Megalon and hit him dead on in the back, making him fall head-first into Caesar's fist.

Megalon stumbled backwards as the two united Kaiju prepared to finish him off. However, rather than attempt to try to fight them both head on again, the bug-like behemoth spun up his drill once more before diving back underground. The two monsters began to frantically scan the ground beneath them for any sigh of their shared foe. They waited for another underground ambush, but it didn't come. On the sidelines, Lynn and Leni could only assume that Megalon had fled the battle, but that was far from the case.

Suddenly, the ground around under the girls' monsters gave way and caused them to fall into a massive pit that had formed under them. as they attempted to pick themselves up, Megalon spring out of the ground beside the hole and began to rain a barrage of energy beams and bombs down upon his foes. King Caesar tried to reflect some of the blasts back at the insectoid Kaiju, but everyone he attempted to do so, one of Megalon's bombs would strike the guardian monster and force him to try to evade the continuous assault.

"He's killing them!" Lynn cry out in horror "we gotta do something!"

Leni didn't response, she was too caught up in her own mental turmoil of watching he gigantic friend being killed right in front of her. The blonde had only known Anguiurs for less than a day, but she felt a deep connection to him, and now all she could do was watch him die.

" _please…_ " she mentally begged the universe " _please let me help them_ "

It was at that moment that Leni suddenly felt something rise within her. It felt like a powerful surge of energy that was racing throughout all corners of her mind. this unknown surge of energy wasn't painful, in fact it filled her with a sort of renewed strength. As the energy coursed through her veins, there was a sudden change on her outward appearance as well. Lynn gasped in astonishment as she watched her elder sister's eyes begin to turn blue while her hair began wave about in a breeze that seemed to be coming off of her body. Meanwhile in the pit, Anguiurs had also began to feel his own sudden renewal of strength. Like Leni, the spike-covered Kaiju's eyes also lit up blue. He then began to inhale a massive amount of air around him as he aimed himself directly at Megalon.

"Anguiurs!" Leni cried out

The moment she had called out to him, Anguiurs unleashed a roar so powerful that it knocked Megalon off his feet and sent him flying backwards. Lynn and her monster both covered their ears as Anguiurs continued his ear-splitting surprise attack. Leni, however, didn't flinch, instead she only stood like a statue as her eyes still continued to glow blue, all the while he face gave off an expression that looked as though she had seen a thousand battles. Lynn had no idea what had happened, all she could think of was that it must have something to do with the strange connection they shared with their monsters. But if that was the case, why would it give Leni blue eyes and allow Anguiurs to roar like that? Any answer Lynn could think of would only lead her to more questions.

Back with the monsters, Anguiurs and since ceased his sonic roar and had climbed out of the hole to face Megalon while King Caesar followed close behind. Megalon, who had managed to pick himself up, had had enough of this battle and decided it was time for a hasty retreat. He tunneled back into the earth once more, only this time to escape the two monsters. With their enemy running away, King Cesar and Anguiurs let out a roar of victory in unison while the armored Kaiju's eyes returned to normal. At the same time, Leni's eyes returned to normal before she suddenly collapsed to the ground. Lynn quickly rushed to her sibling's side and checked her blush to make sure that whatever had just happened to her hadn't killed her.

Thankfully, Leni was still breathing, only unconscious. The sportswoman was still unsure as to what to make of everything that had just happened, but for right now, they had to get moving. Despite defeating Megalon, there were plenty of other hostile Kaiju's that roamed the island, and with both of their protectors now weakened from the fight, it was unlikely that they could protect them from another attack. with that in mind, Lynn picked up her unconscious older sister and was about to place her in King Cesar's hand when Anguiurs suddenly came up to her and lowered his head to her, as if it was his way of offering to carry the teen. Lynn placed Leni atop Anguiurs's head before climbing unto her monster's hand. Together, they made they made way out of the area, all the while keeping their eyes open for any other Kaijus, all the while Lynn attempted to mentally piece together what had just happened, and more importantly ask herself: could she have that same ability?

* * *

Luan hadn't gotten much sleep, how could she with seawater splashing her face every few seconds as she laid atop her ride's massive head. While she was still grateful that Titanosaurs had rescued her from being Ebirah's latest meal, all they had been doing for the entire time was swimming across the sea. To be honest, Luan still had her doubts about her scaly savior. Titanosaurs's reputation preceded and was widely known for not being a fan of mankind, for all the young comedian knew, he was taking her somewhere so he could eat her. However, the strange sensation in Luan's head seemed to tell her that she could trust the aquatic Kaiju. Besides, she was better off with him than aimlessly floating around at sea while waiting to eat her or die from starvation.

Speaking of starvation, Luan felt another pang of hunger hit her gut. She hadn't eaten anything since the ship wreck and the need to eat was starting to slowly overtake her thoughts—even her ideas for jokes were being disrupted by her hunger, but sadly there was nothing to eat out in the middle of the sea. Titanosarus seemed ambivalent to the human's needs, only swimming along the ocean's surface to keep his companion from drowning. Much like Luan, the aquatic reptile did not fully understand his connection to her, but he kept her by his side regardless. However, that didn't mean that he had to enjoy his time with the girl.

There was a time that Titanosarus did have some love for humanity, though it was for two humans in particular. Dr. Mifune and his daughter, Katsuya, had befriended the undersea behemoth when they first discovered him living at the ocean floor. But through the actions of Mifune, Titanosaurs saw what humans truly were. It was because of the man he once trusted that he was turned into a weapon and forced to destroy mankind alongside Mechagodzilla only to be brought nothing but pain and misery by the hands of Godzilla and the humans he had been sent to annihilate. He had managed to escape, but he was left to nurse his wounds at the bottom of the sea, all the while his hatred grew even stronger for mankind.

Now here he was, guarding the life of another human for whatever unknown reason. He wanted nothing more than to just drop the girl off at Monster Island and leave her there to fend for herself and be done with it, but the red-scaled goliath had a sense that whatever force was keeping them together would make sure that they would remain at each other's side. On the bright side though, at last she had stopped making idiotic jokes.

"Hey, what's that in the distance?" Luan asked her guardian as if he could answer him

Titanosarus looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a large landmass up ahead. At first, the aquatic reptile assumed that it was Monster Island, but as his keen eyes focused on the island, he could tell that this was not his homeland. Unlike Monster Island, this place appeared as though it had no lush jungles, only burnt and barren land upon its soil. The deep-sea Kaiju wanted to turn around and search for his home, but found himself moving toward the unknown island almost as if it was against his will. Luan could almost feel her protector's apprehension as she took hold of one of the monster's antenna for support as they continued to swim toward the island.


	12. Landfall

Chapter Twelve: Landfall

Major Hicks wiped away the sweat from his brow. He couldn't tell if it was the heat that was making him sweat so much, or the fact that with Director Martin's fleet down he was now the only line of defense against the coming three monsters that were fast approaching the U.S, and in his past experiences with Kaijus, he knew he had little chance of halting their advance. His first encounter with a monster came in the form of one of the creatures he was about face now when Zilla, who as the media mistakenly called him, Godzilla, attacked Manhattan and nearly wiped out all of humanity with its offspring. Fortunately, with the help from Dr. Nick Tatoplius, they managed to kill the false king and its brood. However, it was only years later that he discovered that one of the original Zilla's children had survived and had grown up into its adult form. Luckily, this Kaiju was sterile as opposed to its now deceased parent. The last of the irradiated reptile's line was eventually sentenced to monster island after losing a battle with the true king of the monsters.

Not long after the first Zilla's rampage across Manhattan, the American branch of G-Force was formed, and Major Hicks was ordered by his superiors to provide military assistance to the organization. G-Force also reached out to Nick to join them, but he refused their offer, saying that he had his fill of hunting monsters and went on to marry his long-time sweetheart, Audrey. When last Hicks heard from Nick, he had since retired from his work and had moved away from New York with his new wife to a small town in Oregon. If the major was being completely honest with himself, he wished Nick was here now to help him with the coming battle that was slowly closing in on him and his troops.

After the defeat of Director Martin's fleet, Hicks was given the authorization to mobilize his troops to become the second line of defense. G-Force's scientists predicted that the three monsters would make landfall on U.S soil via the coast of northern Virginia. For extra reinforcement, Hicks ordered the mobilization of the state National Guard to give aid his troops extra firepower, despite knowing that it would undoubtedly do little to deter the Kaiju. Past experiences had taught the major that the military paled in compassion to the raw power these creatures had. But ultimately, he knew he couldn't stop the trio of giant beasts and only delaying them until G-Force's Mech's could arrive to deal with the monsters themselves. The last he had heard, Kiryu, Mechagodzilla and Mogera were up in the air, but it would take them some time before they could reach their location, so for now, Hicks was the only line of defense left at the moment.

"Major Hicks" a soldier's voice said as he entered the tent "Our latest satellite readings show that the monsters are staying on their projected chose"

"Good. Ready the maser tanks" the major ordered

Masers. The only weapon aside the mech's that could deal any real damage to a Kaiju's body. Masers first appeared in the early days of G-Force when they first used them against the Gargantuas when they first appeared, which proved incredibly effective against them. Since then, the anti-Kaiju organization had been using them to detour the giant monsters from attacking mankind—even Godzilla felt pain when struck by these electrical cannons. Hicks had to admit, if he had at least a few of these weapons in his war against the first Zilla, then perhaps he could've ended the attack sooner and more lives could have been spared in the process. But due to international law, all weapons built and used by G-Force were to be used exclusively by them in the pursuit of combating Kaiju. The major could understand that, for he could only imagine the type of destruction the human race would unleash if they used this technology to destroy one another.

Hicks stepped out of the tent which was his command post with the private beside him and looked out to his forces that he had assembled. Since the monsters were coming toward the Virginia coast, the major had his army placed along the shore with all weapons pointed toward the sea. A total of eight maser tanks were stationed along the coast which were placed behind a line of tanks, helicopters and soldiers. Hicks had sent out bombers and fighter jets to engage the monsters before they reached the shore, but they never returned, leaving the attack helicopters the only air support left which he kept here to aide his ground units. Hicks wasn't going to pretend that the odds were in his favor, he could barely beat one Kaiju, now he had to fight off three—one of which he had already faced. If he could at least hold them back long enough for the mech's to arrive, then he'll count this as a victory.

While he had fought the original Zilla, reports had told him that this one was not only cleverer than its now deceased parent, but also more durable as well. It survived the brutal beating it took from its battle with Godzilla in Sydney while at the same time it being shot at by the Australian military during the fight. The first Zilla constantly avoided direct engagement with Hick's troops and was only defeated when the creature entangled itself in the Brooklyn bridge which gave his men the perfect shot to kill it. But this new Zilla was nothing like its parent, this one was more than willing to take on military resistance head-on and rip his way through them no matter what was being thrown at him. Battra and Baragon were not to be taken lightly either, for both of them had a reputation for being destructive in their own rights. The idea of fighting three Kaiju at once was something that did not sit well with the Major, but he would carry out his mission regardless.

"Sir!" the soldier beside cried out in a panic as he looked through his binoculars "It's them—they're here!"

Hicks looked through his own set of binoculars and saw the backs of both Zilla and Baragon coming toward the shore as the two reptilian titans swam toward land. Hicks had almost forgotten what Zilla's spines looked like, and from what he could see, these spines where larger than the previous false king. There was also something else the major made a note of: one of the monsters was missing.

"Where the hell's the bug?" he pondered out loud

Seconds after speaking those words, Battra suddenly exploded out of the clouds above Hicks troops with a loud screech to announce its presence. Before the military could react, the fallen guardian fired its optic beams down upon them, incinerating hundreds of troops and vehicles in its opening surprise attack. Before Hicks could even give the order, the soldiers opened fire with everything they had at the Kaiju that now flew above them. However, the giant insect managed to evade the gunfire with its incredible speed in the air. The major could only watch as his troops were massacred as Battra came back in for another strafe across the defensive line.

"Masers open fire!" he shouted into his radio

As commanded, the maser tanks let loose beams of electrical energy at the winged behemoth. Battra was forced to break off its attack on the ground forces and was forced to evade the beam attacks. With the Kaiju now on the defensive, remaining soldiers and vehicles unleashed a torrent of gunfire up at the monster. Hicks watched as Battra circled around his forces and kept their focus on him. It was at that moment that Hicks understood what was happening, for with his troops focusing solely on Battra, Zilla and Baragon could now move in without any opposition. Hicks quickly looked through his binoculars once again and saw that both monsters had disappeared under water. While Zilla could easily traverse the ocean, Baragon wasn't built for deep dives, making the major wonder why it had decided to go under like its fellow monster had.

Just then, the ground beneath Hicks's feet began to shake violently. Then without warning, the other two Kaiju erupted from beneath the earth and at the center of the major's defensive line, unleashing a unified roar as they did. The suddenly emergence of the monsters sent troops, tanks and armored vehicles flying everywhere. Baragon unleashed a volley of flames from his mouth at a line of soldiers, burning them alive in a wave of fire in doing so. Zilla instantly went about crushing tanks and armed personnel under his feet and he slashed away madly and anything within range of his claws. Though he was being pelted by rockets and heavy machine gun fire from the helicopters, he fought through the pain and swung his tail in defense, swatting several out of the sky in one swing while the others managed to maneuver out of the way in the wake of the attack.

Baragon grunted in pain as he felt a tank shell struck the side of his face. he instantly turned his attention to the weapon that had harmed him and instantly smashed it under his claws. He then picked up the wreckage of the vehicle and hurled it at helicopter that was coming in for another attack run, destroying it on impact. The subterranean monster turned his line of sight on another squad of soldiers, who had started to pelt him with rocket launchers. With a rage-filled roar, Baragon raised his front claws into the air above the soldiers, who instantly knew what was about to happen and tried to flee—only to still be crushed under the beast's massive claws. Keeping up his assault, the red-scaled creature breathed out another volley of fire at another group of humans, turning them to ash with his flames in mere seconds.

Battra went of the offensive again as he swooped down once more and blasted the other helicopters out of the sky with its optic beams. Suddenly, a stray maser beam struck the fallen guardian in the side, causing him to tumble out of the sky. Acting quickly, Zilla abandoned his attack on the infantry and armored units and rushed toward the maser that had brought down Battra before taking hold of the weapon's turret with his claws and fangs. With everything he had, the giant reptile began to force the maser to face another one of the other superweapons as its crew continued to fire blindly at their captor in the hopes of forcing him off. However, in their attempt to get away from the beast that now had them in their jaws, Zilla had managed to pull their turret in front of another maser tank and aimed their gun directly at it. Upon firing, the crew of the captive maser tank accidently destroyed another one of their own before Zilla crushed the one he had in his claws under his foot.

It was all coming apart. Hicks could only watch as the three monsters continued to tear their way through his troops. The offensive had been a total disaster and now he was standing in the wake of his failure. There was nothing he could do now but two things: either remain here and die or order a retreat. The major despised the idea of running, but it was either that or face total destruction at the hands of the trio of monsters. The screams of his dying soldiers were all he could hear as fire and death began to surround him.

"All units fall back! I repeat fall back!" he exclaimed into his radio "get the hell outta there!"

He didn't need to tell his troops twice. The second they heard the words 'fall back' they immediately took off. Those who could stand, carried those who were wounded and placed them on the remaining armored vehicles before they fled the area. In that time, Battra had since recovered from the hit he took from the maser tank and had once again taken to the skies. Upon seeing their fellow Kaiju back in the air, Zilla and Baragon ceased their attack on the G-Force soldiers and began to follow the winged creature. Normally, when a monster had the military on the run, it usually chased them out of anger for attacking it, but the trio of leviathans seemed disinterested in keeping up their attack and were more concerned with their own agenda—whatever that was. Even though the monsters where still going in the same direction as the major's forces, they seemed to ignore them as they continued to move further inland.

"Y-you'd almost think they were going somewhere in a hurry" the private stammered out as he tried to compose himself after seeing the massacre he had just witnessed

"Yeah…" Hicks breathed out "But where?"

* * *

Ronnie-Ann staggered out of her bed. Despite her best efforts, she didn't fall back asleep after her latest nightmare. Not that she wanted to, she couldn't bear the thought of seeing those awful images in her mind again. Each time the young girl slept, the nightmares became more and more violent and horrific. She remembered Clyde's theory that these visions of terror were perhaps caused by the trauma of losing Lincoln, but she felt that there was something more to her dreams than that. It was as if some force was calling out to her, though from where she couldn't say for certain—scientist Ronnie-Ann was not. What was even more troubling to her was that Bobby also had a toll taken on him with these ghastly dreams, and the only thing she hated more than suffering through these nightmares was seeing her beloved elder sibling succumbing to this mental agony.

Even though Bobby now only had to deal with only one job now, the nightmares had made it difficult for him to remain focused at the bodega. The teen was often caught dozing off or moving slowly while either cleaning or dealing with costumers. While his grandfather often gave him a pass since he had a tendency to do the same, it was starting to hurt the store's sales. Bobby chalked up his bad dreams to losing Lori and tried his best to power through it as best he could, but his younger sibling could sometimes hear him sobbing alone in his room late at night before bed. Ronnie-Ann had often considered sharing her theory about the meaning of these shared nightmares, but decided against it since she knew that he had enough on his plate as it was.

After getting dressed, the young girl left her bedroom and heading out into the dining room where she found the rest of her family gathered around the table eating breakfast and getting ready for this Saturday morning. It was the usual chatter among them ranging from Carlota talking about her new dress to grandpa spilling the latest gossip her heard at the bodega. However, upon seeing Ronnie-Ann step into the room, they immediately stopped what they were doing and collectively looked at her. The former bully let out a sigh in defeat, knowing that he she was being gawked out. While she gave credit to her family for being supportive of her and brother during all these nightmares, they had no idea how to help them. Seeing her daughter up, Ronnie-Ann's mother quickly went up to her and embraced her in a loving hug.

"Hey sweetie" she greeted softly "How did you sleep?"

"Not good" was all her daughtered muttered

Out of everyone in her family, her mother remained the most supportive out of all of them. But unfortunately, she had no idea how to aid either of her children. Ronnie-Ann felt a sort of guilt whenever she looked into her mother's eyes these days. She felt almost as though that she was doing this to her mother on purpose and couldn't stop. These nightmares weren't just destroying her and her, they were beginning to destroy her family along with them. no sooner had she awoken, Bobby followed soon after, looking even worse than his younger sibling did. Dark rings encircled his eyes like patches of greasepaint on his face. His face was sullen and had the clear expression of exhaustion written all over it. as the teen shambled into the dining room, his mother hugged him as lovingly as she did with Ronnie-Ann, however, Bobby didn't return the hug. Instead he merely waited for his mother to release him before shuffling over to the coffee pot and getting himself a cup of it and sitting down at the table.

Seeing that her elder brother wasn't in the mood for conversation, Ronnie-Ann and her mother sat down at the table and began to eat their breakfast. After moments of silence, the rest of the Casagrande family slowly went back to their own business. Bobby remained silent throughout breakfast while his sister occasionally glanced back over to him with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"So, I was thinking, Bobby…" their uncle spoke up "I was wondering if you and your sister wanted to go to the movies with us today?"

"Sure…" Bobby dully replied

"But the bodega—" his grandfather began before getting a sharp glower from his wife "—can wait until you get two get back"

"How about it, Ronnie-Ann?" her mother asked, "Does that sound fun?"

"Yeah, ok…" the former bully unenthusiastically answered

A collective saddened expression gathered on everyone's face at the two children's reaction. Just then, Ronnie-Ann noticed the TV suddenly switched away from the children's program CJ had switched on to a news rooms with the words 'breaking news' on the top left side of the screen on it. the sudden change caught everyone's attention as the woman on the tv screen began to speak.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this bulletin" the newswoman on the screen began in an urgent tone "Earlier today, three Kaiju known as Battra, Zilla and Baragon, broke through a line of defense made up of G-Force and the National Guard during a battle off the shore of northern Virginia. The trio of monsters had recently destroyed a naval fleet lead by the head of the American branch of G-Force, Thomas Martin, before making landfall. The Kaiju are currently moving through the state of Virginia as a group and are projected to be heading further north. Scientists are at this time baffled as to why the monsters are traveling together northward, but the U.S military, the National Guard and G-Force have mobilized to continue to try to deter these monsters away from populated areas. We will continue to give you more details as this story continues to unfold"

Everyone in the Casagrande house went silent as the news station showed images of a person recording the three monsters making through way through a town on his phone. They watched as tank was flung into the air by swipe of Baragon's tail as they continued their march through the state. Not since the attack on Manhattan by the original Zilla back in nineteen-ninety-eight had there been a Kaiju attack on U.S Soil, and now there three of them! it was difficult to say where up north the monsters were currently traveling to, but everyone in the room had a sick sense that there was a chance that they may come this way during their journey. However, while almost everyone was filled by fear at the sight before them, there were two who felt differently.

Ronnie-Ann always had a fascination with Kaiju as much as Lincoln did, another reason they were such close friends. But this was different, it was like she was meant to see this broadcast. As she looked at the image of Battra flying overhead of the man recording him, her head began to feel a sort of strange sensation in the back of it. she couldn't explain, but whenever she saw an image of the winged titan on the screen, the sensation returned. Acting on a hunch, she glanced over to her brother and noticed that he was almost enthralled by the images of Baragon whenever he appeared on the screen. Just then, a mental lightbulb lit in her mind: perhaps whatever was happening to her, Bobby and Clyde had some strange connection to the three monsters that were making their way toward the northern states.

It was a major longshot, but in a way, it somewhat made sense. The trio of Kaiju appeared roughly around the same time when she, her brother and Clyde started having nightmares and from the footage of them, they seemed more interested in wherever it was that there headed than attacking cities. Perhaps they were looking for the three of them all this time. But why? It made no sense to the girl as to why these monsters would come looking for the three of them of all people. It was then that she had another thought cross her mind: what if the monsters had something to do with Lincoln and his siblings death? Maybe not directly, but she had a feeling that whatever happened to the Loud children, these creatures would be tied to their fate in some way.

There was only way she could find out for certain if these monsters had something with Lincoln's death and her possible connection to the giant insect: she had to meet Battra in person.

* * *

The dead were insurmountable.

As Major Hicks walked past the now seventh row of covered dead men and women who were slain by the Kaiju, all he could feel was shame. These soldiers were under his command and in no less than fifteen minutes into the attack, he watched them be slaughtered by the three monsters as they made their way further into the state. From what he had heard, the army, National Guard and G-Force were still fighting them every step of the way, but so far were mere pests in the way of the giant beasts. He had also finally heard from Director Martin, who gave him order to fall back to headquarters with what little forces he had left and wait for further instructions. He hated the idea of a full retreat, but he hated the idea even more of watching more of his troops die in front of him.

Currently, the major and his troops had fallen back to a National Guard base in Norfolk, were they tended to their injured and counted their dead. Hicks wished now more than ever that he had Nick and his team, H.E.A.T, with him now, for no doubt they could've given him the proper advice on how to combat these creatures, but with Nick retired and H.E.A.T disbanded by Director Martin, Hicks was on his own from here on out. The only people he knew from the team that still operated within his branch of G-Force were Elise and Dr. Kraven, but both were thousands of miles away chasing the monster known as Maguma across the Antarctic. Monique returned to French special forces and Randy had been forced to work for the Japan branch of G-Force after breaking into their files one to many times—it was either that or a life-sentence in prison.

"Sir" a private said as he walked up the major "these somone on the radio who wants to speak to you"

Wasting no time, Hicks fallowed the private back to the communications room on the base where he was then handed a radio.

"This is Major Hicks of G-Force. Identify yourself, over" he announced into the radio

"Major, this is Captain Akane, head of Kiryu squad" a woman's voice replied on the other end of the radio "We'll take it from here"

* * *

 **A/N: just to be clear, while I mentioned H.E.A.T from the Godzilla: Animated Series cartoon, the show isn't cannon with this universe. While I did think about it, it was too much to put in at the end of the day, so I decided to have them sort of cameo in this story. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Punch! Punch! Punch!

Chapter Thirteen: Punch! Punch! Punch!

"Ok, try it now!" Lisa called out to her partner after she had finished rewiring the control box

Jet Jaguar gave the child prodigy a thumbs up before letting his metallic fingers fly across the computer's keyboard at an incredible speed. Since reactivating the android, the child genius and her new partner had been going about restoring power to the abandon G-Force base that Lisa had found her new friend in. however, it was easier said than done considering that the base's systems had been offline for years and in were in a state of total disrepair. Even Lisa, who was a prodigy in the world of scientific mechanics, was challenged by the amount of work had to be done in order to get things up and running again.

Fortunately for her, she had found help in the form of Jet Jaguar, who was not only wired into the base's systems, but was also able to undertake any heavy lifting when they needed to move equipment around. Lisa may have the intellect to use the machinery around her, but lacked the strength to move it around. the child genius had built her fair share of robot companions, but Jet Jaguar was different. It was almost as if these two were destined to meet one another. While Lisa remained focusing on restoring the G-Force base, her mind was still trying to fathom the bound she and the android now apparently shared.

It was obvious that she had somehow managed to develop some kind of low-level telekinetic link with Jet Jaguar, but the question remained as to how such a thing was even possible. Lisa had always fiddled with the idea of inventing a device that would allow her to telepathically connect to another being, but this bound she had with the robot simply happened when they first met, how could she have a psychic connection with an android that had been abandoned for years just out of the blue?

The child geniuses' best hypothesis was that during traumatic experience of being shipwrecked alone on this island, he body had to quickly evolve a sort of defense mechanism in order to survive in such a hostile environment—it wasn't the best hypothesis, but it was the only one she had at the moment. Survival. That was the only thing on her mind at the moment that she had nearly forgot about the possibility her brother and sisters that the fact that they could all be dead. Despite her logical way a of thinking, thus her making her appear as though she was emotionally distant from everyone else, but she did truly care for her family, and the thought of losing them all as the ship went to down made upset her to no end. So, her work on the base was the only thing keeping her going for now.

Just then, Jet Jaguar's metallic roar caught the girl's attention. she looked over to where her partner was and saw that he had managed to reactivate the base's computer systems. Lisa smiled proudly at that, now they had power, sensors and security systems back online. All that was left now was to fix the communications and they would be able to send a message to the mainland and have G-Force and the military arrive to rescue her as well help search the island for any other of her siblings that may have washed ashore here. But that was easier said than done. The years of disrepair had taken their toll on the communications system, weather it was caused by the elements or by a monster who wandered to close the base, the base's comm. dish had been completely destroyed. Lisa and her new friend could easily repair it, but it would take some time, and even then, she was still unsure if she could get a signal strong enough to reach the mainland.

While it still troubled her as to how she going to contact the outside world, an idea sparked in her mind. with the sensors back online, there was perhaps a chance that she could scan Monster Island for any signs of human life. If they found any, she and Jet Jaguar could bring any of surviving family members back to the base where they could be properly cared for. With that in mind, Lisa hurried over to a computer and began to rework the scanners so they would instead detect human life rather than the monsters they were programed to track. The young prodigy work quickly, knowing every second lost was another moment her siblings could be killed on this island.

"Come on, come on…" she said to herself as he continued to reprogram the sensors

Jet Jaguar walked over to his young partner and watched as she worked tirelessly at the control panel for the Base's sensor array. For a human, the android had to admit that the child was quite impressive, but even with all her intellect, she was still human—and a young one at that. Jet Jaguar knew that humans needed rest in order to properly function, but the girl had been fighting through her exhaustion just so she could find her family. It never ceased to amaze the android how far humans would go for the ones they love. He saw this before with his creator, and the lengths he went to so that his son was safe from the Seatopians.

"Dang it!" Lisa cursed "I can only get the short-range scanners to work!"

In their haste to repair the base, young genius and her robot partner and only managed to reactivate base's short-range sensors. While Lisa could reprogram the long-range scanners, it would take time to do so, time that her family members may not have the luxury of time on their side. So, despite wishing she could do more, she switched on the scanners and prayed that they would at least pick up just one sign of human life on the island.

"Please…" she begged in almost whisper "please let this work"

Fore several tense silent moments, nothing appeared on the scanners. Then suddenly, a small pinging sound emanated from the scanner's computer screen. Lisa's heart raced with excitement and joy at the prospect of finding what she hoped was one of her siblings. She quickly locked onto the coordinates and much to her surprise discovered that the life sign wasn't far from where she was now.

"Success!" she cheered "It isn't too far away from us. We need to go now and—"

Jet Jaguar suddenly placed his hand on Lisa's shoulder and shook his head. He then made another roar as he pointed to himself before directing her attention over to a nearby knapsack. It didn't take the girl long to figure out what the android was getting at.

"You cannot be serious!" she protested "My family is out there! I have to see if there ok!"

Again, Jet Jaguar shook his head and gestured for his partner to rest. In a fit of blind anger, Lisa smacked his hand away from her person.

"I'm going with you, whether you like it or not!" Lisa proclaimed

It was in that moment that Lisa realized what she was doing. She had been running herself ragged trying to get her makeshift home up and running to the point where any logical sense she had had been drained out of her. If the child prodigy went like this any longer without any rest, it would be the end of her.

"I…I apologize for my outburst, Jet Jaguar" she said, trying to compose herself once again as she did "that was unlike myself to make such a scene"

Jet Jaguar merely patted her on the head as a way of forgiving her before taking the girl into his arms and carry her over to the knapsack were he then laid her to for some much-needed rest.

"Just promise me that you'll return my siblings safely back to me" Lisa said dozily

The android gave her a thumbs up to reassure her that he would not fail her. In a matter of seconds, the young genius fell asleep, allowing the robot to carry out his mission. He quickly exited the base before downloading the coordinates into his databank to allow him to locate the missing human Lisa was searching for. Once completed, he set out on his quest. He took to the skies and began to fly across the air over the island's dense jungle, following the coordinates to the missing human. In all honesty, Jet Jaguar was unsure if this life sign could be in fact one of the siblings that Lisa was searching for. It could easily be another castaway, or someone with less than pure intentions.

In his time among mankind, Jet Jaguar understood not only their capacity for great love, but also the lengths they could to in terms of evil. He had witnessed the weapons they made to slay both monsters and men alike, as well as commit acts of cruelty over race, religion and even simply just to commit said acts for the thrill of it. Humans were always so complex to the android, but he found them all that more intriguing. He could only imagine what the world of men looked like now after his years hibernation. There was also the matter of what not only mankind had become, but also the world of Kaiju as well.

Jet Jaguar's computer brain thought back to the monster he once called friend: Godzilla. He and the king of the monsters and once united to save the earth from combined forces of Megalon and Gigan, after which the two became close allies. But after their battle here on the island, the android was unsure if that meant anything anymore. It still confused Jet Jaguar as to why his former friend suddenly decided that the G-Force members that were stationed here, but would not allow the Kaiju king to harm those he had sworn to serve, severing whatever bound the robot and the atomic reptile shared in the process.

Suddenly, a mixture of enraged roars brought the android back into reality. He looked down and saw a pair of Kaiju squaring off with one another. It was Kumonga and Gorosaurs, and unfortunately, their fight was exactly where the human signature was located. Acting quickly, Jet Jaguar enhanced his vision and began to scan the ground in search of the child and sure enough, there one was hiding in a tree not too far away from the two monsters. It was a girl, slightly older than Lisa and dressed all in black, and it was clear that she frightened by the sight before her. Both Kumonga and Gorosaurs were man-eaters and were no doubt fighting over who could consume the girl—something that the android wasn't going to allow.

Wasting no time, Jet Jaguar shot downward toward the ground below, all the while enlarging himself as he did. Now in his giant size, he landed between the two warring monsters and delivered a punch across Gorosaurs's jaw while at the same time kicking Kumonga in the face, stunning them both in a one-two hit combo. While his enemies were trying to correct themselves, Jet Jaguar went over to the tree the girl was hiding in and reached out to pick her up, only for her to try and climb over to another branch to try and escape him. just then, a web line snagged onto the machine's outstretched hand before yanking him away from the tree and sending him tumbling backwards away from the girl he had come to rescue.

As the robot attempted to pick himself back up, he caught a glimpse of a tail flying right toward his face seconds before it collided with it. Gorosaurs kept up his attack back pinning Jet Jaguar under his foot as he reached down and opened his jaws to bite the android's head off. The machine reached out and took hold of the giant dinosaur's mouth before shoving him off his person. Gorosaurs stumbled backwards and ended up falling right on top of Kumonga, who was in the midst of reaching toward the tree with one of its legs. As the two monsters struggled to climb off of one another, Jet Jaguar got back to his feet and made his way back over to the tree so that he could rescue the girl he came to get. Once again, he reached out to pick her up and again she continued to try and evade his grasp.

"Kumonga!" she cried out

It was in that moment that the android realized that the giant arachnid wasn't trying to harm the girl, he was trying to protect her. just as he had that revelation, Gorosaurs had not only managed to finally pull himself off of the other monster, but also bit down on Kumonga's legs before tossing the spider Kaiju several yards away from them. With her protector temporarily out of the fight, Jet Jaguar took it upon himself to defend the girl. With one opponent out of the picture, Gorosaurs turned his attention to the robot, who roared back at him defiantly as he took a fighting stance. The android lunged forward, ready to strike down the giant reptile. but just before he could throw a punch, Gorosaurs suddenly leaned back on his tail and kangaroo kicked the robot backwards, knocking him off his balance in the process.

As Jet Jaguar tried to stand back up, his reptilian adversary came at him again with his jaws at the ready. The android quickly grabbed a nearby bolder on the ground and bashed it across his adversary's face. he kept up his attack by delivering a powerful uppercut as he got back to his feet. While the giant carnivore was dazed, Jet Jaguar reached out to grab Gorosaurs by the throat, but just before he could, his enemy suddenly snapped his jaws down on Jet Jaguar's wrist, making the robot let out a screech of pain the process. the android began to desperately pound his free fist down on the reptile's face in an attempt to make him let go. Jet Jaguar then gave a strong karate chop to the dinosaur's throat, which finally made him release his hold on the machine.

Gorosaurs let out an angry snarl as he readied himself for another. But just before he could continue the fight, a massive web net fell from the sky and on top of the giant reptile, holding him down as the web entangled him. Jet Jaguar looked past his enemy and saw that Kumonga had returned for the fight. Seeing his chance, Jet Jaguar quickly ran over to the entrapped Kaiju and took hold of the web. With all of his might, the android hurled the dinosaur a good distance away from the area. Jet Jaguar doubted that he had killed the monster with his throw, but it certainly took the fight out of him. The webs would dissolve in a few hours and the brute would have to find his next meal somewhere else.

With Gorosaurs defeated, the robot turned his attention back to Kumonga, who was currently judging to see if he was either friend or foe. Not wanting any trouble, Jet Jaguar slowly step aside and allowed the arachnid to gain access to his charge. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the Kaiju, who crawled over to where the girl was before reaching out with a leg to help her climb down from the tree and onto his back. As a further show of peace, the machine shrank down back to his original size and began to call up to the monster and his human partner as he gestured for them to follow him.

"You…want us to follow you?" the girl surmised

Jet Jaguar nodded in response as he continued to make his hand gestures. Kumonga focused all of his eyes back to his charge to see what she wanted to do.

"Well, it's not like we have anything to lose" the child pointed out

With that, the android led the girl and her monstrous friend back to the base.

* * *

The blaring sound of base's sensor array was what Lisa snapped out of her peaceful dreams and back into her harsh reality. The sensors along the bases perimeter were designed to detect a Kaiju's presence near the base, but the child was so deep in slumber that she had slept through the early alarms. Now a Kaiju had gotten close to the base and Jet Jaguar wasn't to protect her. these old G-Force outposts weren't built with any defenses, seeing that weapons were mostly useless against the monsters, but also irritated them whenever they saw any. Though to be honest, Lisa could do with some weapons right about now. she waited for whatever monster was at her doorstep to tear down the walls and kill, but to her surprise, she instead heard a knock at the door.

Curiously, Lisa opened it to reveal Jet Jaguar standing before her. However, it was who had brought back with him that caught her attention. It was the monster, Kumonga, a massive arachnid with a taste for human flesh, but instead of trying to devour the child genius, the monster merely stood in his place. It was then that Lisa noticed that something, or rather someone, standing atop the creature's back. Kumonga then lifted one of its legs up to his back to allow whoever was riding him to take hold of his leg and be lowered to the ground. When Lisa saw who it was, the biggest smile formed on her lips.

"Lucy!" she cried out in joy as she ran up to her sister

"Lisa!" the girl cheered in an uncharacteristically joyful tone of voice

Neither Loud child was big on emotion, but after the hell they had been through, they could stand to crack a smile at the sight of seeing one another once again.

"I thought I was the only one who made it!" Lucy said as she embraced her younger sister

"As did I!" Lisa wept "I'm relieved to see you unharmed!"

"I missed you to" the goth replied, "Did you find anyone else?"

"No, just you" the genius answered, "what about you?"

Lucy paused for a moment, as if she was trying to gauge the right words to tell her before finally giving her answer.

"N-No" she finally replied, "You've been the only person I've found so far"

Lisa would normally note her sister's hesitation, but she was preoccupied with her joy to see her again to bring it up at the moment. Besides, there was the matter of the gigantic spider Kaiju that the goth had apparently befriended.

"I see you've made a telepathic connection with a monster as well" she gathered

"If by funny feeling in my head since I met Kumonga, then yes" Lucy confirmed "I see you have same connection with your robot. How is this even possible?"

"I don't know, honestly" Lisa admitted "But I'm going to get to the bottom of this"


	14. Enter Dagahra

Chapter Fourteen: Enter Dagahra

Luna winced slightly as she moved her hand over her wounded knee. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night since the pain in her leg had grown considerably greater in the past several hours. She had checked her wound underneath her make-shift bandage to see if it was healing. Sadly, that wasn't the case, in fact, her injury looked even worse than before. From the cold sweat on her skin and the nausea building up inside her, she knew that her wound had become infected and if she couldn't find any medical help soon, she would be done for. Unfortunately for her, there was little to no chance of finding any trace of medical supplies on monster island.

The only good that came out of the young rocker's current predicament was being rescued by Varan from becoming a snack for Manda. Luna was still riding on the giant reptile's back as he lumbered through the jungle in their quest to find any of Luna's surviving siblings that might also be lost in this hellish place. it was difficult to say at this point if any of Luna's other family members could live out here without some form of protection. While Luna's defense came in the form of a giant monster, she couldn't say the same thing for her brother or other sisters.

It still confused the teen as to why Varan had gone out of his way to save from the other Kaiju. From what she knew of the monster, he wasn't exactly a friend of humanity. When Varan first appeared in Japan, he laid waste to several cities before his defeat at the hands of the military, so why was he helping her at all? It was all too confusing to answer at moment, and the oncoming fever that was slowly taking hold of her body wasn't helping her thoughts either. The other nagging question on her mind was of course the condition of her lost siblings. where they safe? Did they have injuries like she had? And most importantly: was there also a monster protecting them as well? it was all too difficult to say for sure.

While Luna's giant defender kept her safe from the other Kaiju that roamed the island, there was little Varan could do to help his charge with the infection that was slowly spreading through her body like a flood. The giant reptile was well aware that if the child was to survive, she needed help from those of her own kind. That, however, was far easier said than done, for while they were searching for Luna's missing family members, the Kaiju knew of the dangers that stalked the island, creatures that no doubt make a meal out of a helpless human like Manda had attempted to do so before he came to the girl's rescue. Admittedly, Varan had no idea as to why he was risking his life to protect this little human from the other monsters that roamed the island, but a strange sensation in his mind seemed to tell him that this was what he was meant to do. So, for now, he would stay by the girl's side at least until he could figure out how and why he was connected to her in the first place.

Suddenly, her monstrous protector came to an abrupt stop. Varan let out a low growl as his eyes began cautiously their surroundings, obviously sensing that they weren't alone. Luna held on tightly to one of Varan's spines as she felt her defender's body tense up for the coming fight. She was already caught in the middle of one Kaiju battle, and she wasn't too fond of being caught in another, but it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. Varan moved his head from side to side in search of whatever was stalking them, but saw nothing. Luna kept her eyes peeled as well, studying every inch of her surroundings as much as her protector.

Just then, a loud, high-pitched roar from above caught them both off-guard. The rocker and her monster's heads shot upwards to see a massive winged figure dive-bombing them at break-neck speed. Before Varan could react, the unknown creature fired a barrage of energy beams down upon the other Kaiju. Before the beams struck him, Varan reached behind him and grabbed Luna and shielded her under himself as the beams struck him over and over again. While the young rocker was safely kept hidden under her defender, she could hear him crying out in agony as he was bombarded with a continuous stream of beams. Due to guarding Luna, Varan was unable to fight back against his attack.

Suddenly, the beams ceased as Luna heard the other monster land just across from her and Varan. The two monsters roared back at one another, a clear indication that a fight was about to happen. But just before Varan could make a move, another beam struck him directly in the face, knocking down and causing him to accidentally release Luna from his protective hold. Luna was sent flying out of her monster's hand and flying through the air before hitting the ground. The last thing she saw before losing her vision was a massive dragon-like figure lumbering toward her and her protector.

* * *

"I think we should split up" Lori suddenly spoke up

Lincoln and the twins look at their elder sister with shock written all over their faces. Ever since the four siblings had been reunited, they had remained in the same spot together where they had all met up during Godzilla's battle with the Gargantuas. After all the hell Lincoln and his sisters had suffered since they were washed up on this island, this was the first time they generally felt any happiness. Their Kaiju guardians also seemed to also be happy for their charges—well, Sanda and Rodan were anyway, Gaira was still sour about the beating he took from Godzilla and had stormed off away from the group to essentially go pout. As for the king of the monsters himself, could hardly care less about the little humans' reunion. Godzilla stood off to the side and away from everyone else. He never cared much for these 'family moments' humans had between them.

The words that Lori had just spoken to her three younger siblings didn't quite mentally register with them. How could she even suggest such an idea? They were finally back together—how could she even pose the idea of them now splitting up? While Lola and Lana were still confused as to why their eldest sister wanted them to separate, Lincoln on the other hand, let reason enter his mind. While four members of the Loud family had been brought back together, there were still eight others who were left unaccounted for and possibly lost somewhere on this very island just like they were.

"Are you crazy?!" Lola exclaimed "We can't just split up!"

"I think what Lori means is that we need to split up in order to find the others" her brother explained

"But we can do that together!" Lana interjected

"We can cover way more ground if we separate" the eldest of the Loud children reasoned "Look, I know it's difficult, but if there's a chance that our sisters are still alive than we have to at least go out there and try to find them"

"No! No! No!" the young beauty queen demanded, stomping her foot repeatedly to get her point across as she did "We're not leaving each other!"

As Lol continued to express her anger at the thought of separating from her surviving siblings. Sanda let out a low growl as he clenched his large, ape-like fists. The growl got the white-haired boy's attention, but he couldn't understand as to why the normally gentle giant was suddenly becoming angry. The only reason he could conclude was that he felt another fight was coming on and was reading himself to jump in and protect Lola in case one should break out among the monsters. Gaira also appeared to be getting restless as well, letting out a low, threating growl of his own as he bared his fangs to Rodan and Godzilla. Rodan only cocked his head to one side in puzzlement at the Gargantuas actions, clearly confused as Lincoln was at the two brothers sudden surge of aggression.

However, unlike his winged friend, Godzilla only looked at the two smaller Kaiju with interest at the prospect of finishing their fight from earlier, obviously waiting for them to make the first move. Now Lincoln had to settle down his twin sisters as quickly as humanly possible, for he knew if he couldn't calm Lola and Lana, another monster fight would break out and not only would Godzilla kill Gaira and Sanda for sure this time, but they be caught in the middle of the brawl. Lincoln was uncertain if Rodan would take sides with either Godzilla or the Gargantuas in this fight, and he honestly didn't want to find out. all that mattered now was stopping the fight before it had a chance to start.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just take it easy, Lola" her brother began in a calming voice "I know your scared of being alone again, but we need to find the others, and we can cover way more ground if we split up"

"But I don't wanna lose you guys again…" Lola said with tears forming in her eyes

"It'll be ok Lola. We've got monsters watching our backs, remember?" her elder brother reasoned softly as he gestured to their Kaiju guardians "and that's been working out so far for us, right?"

As he spoke, Lincoln could see Lola and her twin calming down. He glanced over to Gaira and Sanda to make sure they were doing the same. Thankfully, it appeared as though the two fur-covered titans were also beginning to settle down as well, allowing the white-haired boy to breath a small sigh of relief. His partner, however, was less than pleased by this sudden turn of events. Godzilla was hoping for another round with the two Kaiju, but now it seemed as though that wasn't going to happen. He merely shot the two smaller monsters a glare as he snorted at them. Gaira growled back as he was about to march up to the Kaiju king and knock his teeth out, but his brother placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him as Lincoln did with Lola. With an annoyed grunt, the green-furred beast backed off.

"Your right, Lincoln" Lola finally acknowledged with a hug before looking over to Lori

"We need to cover every inch of this island if we're going to have any chance of finding the others" the eldest Loud child began "Rodan and I will search the northern parts of the island. Lincoln, you and Godzilla go west. Lola, you and Sanda will search the east side of the island and Lana and Gaira will search the south side. We'll all meet up back here at sundown"

The other three Loud siblings nodded in agreement with the teen's plan. But before they each headed off in their separate directions, they all engaged in another group hug, hopefully one that wouldn't be their last.

"Stay safe out there, guys" Lori continued

"You to" Lincoln replied

With that, everyone approached their monsters. Sanda picked up Lola and placed her on his shoulder before lumbering off toward the east while Gaira carried Lana in his hand as he began to head south. Rodan lowered himself to allow Lori to climb onto his head and waited until she had a firm grip on his horns before flying upwards into the sky and toward the north. Once again, Lincoln was left alone with his forced partner, Godzilla, and neither of them were thrilled about it. even though they were still connected by whatever force was keeping them together, neither of the duo were enjoying their time as partners. Lincoln always thought of the king of the monsters as this force of nature that no one could stop, but after spending some time with him, he came to understand that he acted more like a bully than a king.

As for Godzilla, he hated the idea of being around any sort of human regardless of age for a long period of time. Ever since his first encounter with mankind years ago, the king of the Kaiju had a deep seeded rage toward them after they had spent over a half-century to try and kill him every waking moment of his life. from maser tanker to robotic versions of himself, the humans did nothing but annoy him. He didn't understand the connection he shared with the boy, but what he did know was that when this little ordeal was over with he was going to wipe this brat and his family off the face of the earth.

"Alright you giant jerk, let's get moving" Lincoln ordered up at the titan

Godzilla snarled back at the boy's command.

"Hey, I don't like it either, but this is happening weather you like it or not" his partner reminded him

Lincoln then turned and began to head off before realizing something important.

"Oh right, west is that way" he said before turning around

As he headed in the right direction, Lincoln could almost swear he heard Godzilla make a nose in his throat that could almost be mistaken as a chuckle at the boy's expense. The boy only groaned in response as he continued to trek onward with his partner in tow.

* * *

Just like when Luna first found herself on the island, the pain in her leg was what woke her up. She opened her eyes to find herself once again one the island shore, however, this time it was much different from where she was last time. This time Luna found herself laying atop a rock that was one of many stones that sat along the shoreline. Against the shore was a large, rocky, wall that acted as a cliff on the island. As Luna looked around at her surroundings, she instantly saw her guardian, Varan, lying unconscious half in/half out of the water only several feet away from where she was. the burn marks on his back showed that whatever had attacked them clearly left its mark. Thankfully, it only appeared as though his armored upper body had been scorched from the attack and his underside look relatively unharmed for the most part.

Luna tried to stand up and walk over to her protector's side, but the agony in her leg kept her from so much as lifting her upper body off the ground. The infection in her leg was becoming too much for her to handle and would no doubt be the end of her if she could somehow find a way to treat it soon. Though none of that honestly really mattered considering that whatever had attacked her and her protector no doubt had nothing but ill intentions for the both of them. Luna still had no idea as which Kaiju had attacked them, considering that there were too many to count. It was definitely an airborne one, that was for certain, but which one? Mothra was far too gentle to go around picking fighting with monsters, so she was counted out. However, her evil counterpart, Battra, fit the bill pretty well. There were also other aerial monsters that could also done this such as Rodan or Megaguirus, who loved attacking other Kaiju for the thrill of it.

A loud roar cut through the skies once more at a massive dark shadow glided over Luna and Varan. The teen looked up to see what was above her, but couldn't quite make out the creature's details right off the bat due to the mix of the glare of the sun in her eyes and the fever that was setting in from her infection that was starting to make her vision blurry. What she could make out was that the beast that had brought them here was reptilian in origin and had a pair of massive wings on its back. The Kaiju made a couple of circles above the girl and her monster like a vulture flying overhead of a dying animal before finally landing on the cliffside over them. Luna had never seen this monster before, but if she had to guess how best to describe it, she'd say it looked like a mix between a dragon and manta ray.

The winged creature upper body was covered in emerald green scales that shimmered in the sunlight, giving it an almost regal look to it while its underbelly was bright yellow in color. A row of spines ran down from the top of its crocodile-like head to the very tip of its tail while two horns sat on each side of its head. The beast's lizard-like eyes blazed red like hellfire while its maw made it appear as though the monster was smiling evilly down upon them. While the titan had two front legs, it however lacked back legs, only having what appeared to be flippers, thus indicating that this creature could also traverse the sea as well as it could the land and air. On each shoulder that was attached to the wing were a pair of massive spikes on each shoulder that seemed to jut out. But the oddest feature the Kaiju had was a pair of holes on each shoulder just below the spikes, almost as if they were cannons for the monster to use in batter.

Even though Luna did not know her new enemy's name, this was the Kaiju known as Dagahra, and while he was not the best-known Kaiju in the world, that didn't make him any less dangerous. Dagahra was an ancient monster, with his origin dating all the way back to a lost civilization known as the Eli-Kanai, who created Dagahra to consume the pollution they had created with the aid of the starfish-like monsters he could create called Barems. Unfortunately for the Eli-Kanai, Dagahra had no intention of being controlled. He soon rebelled and annihilated Eli-Kanai before going into a state of hibernation for several centuries until mankind had poisoned the world once more, thus giving Dagahra more food for him and Barems to consume as well as a new race to wipe out.

However, the sea dragon's intentions were foiled by his archenemy, Mothra, who did battle with him and managed to defeat Dagahra in combat. Once he was beaten, G-Force arrived and took the winged creature back to Monster Island. Since then, the sea dragon had only attacked Australia and the Philippines since his first defeat, only to be beaten again and again by the living goddess whenever he ventured from the island. Currently, Dagahra had captured a pair of trespassers in his territory, something that he would not let stand. The added bonus was that one of said trespassers was a human, something that Morthra cared for and protected. How delicious of a revenge it would be to kill one of these little pests just to spite his most hated for.

Suddenly, Luna's protector leapt out of the water and lunged at the other Kaiju, nearly taking both the sea dragon and his charge by surprise as he did. Luna instantly caught on to Varan was doing, he had been playing opossum and waited for the right moment to strike their captor. Dagahra took to the skies as he narrowly evaded the other reptile's claws from striking him across the face after he had quickly scaled up the cliffside. Varan roared at his new foe as a way of challenging the other monster to a battle, to which Dagahra roared back in acceptance of it. While still in mid-air, the pollution-eating Kaiju banked left to get a better angle on his opponent before unleashing a pair of energy beams at Varan, who narrowly dodged the attack and took to the skies himself once he outstretched his underarm wings and took flight, causing the stray energy blasts to blow a chuck out of the cliffside that nearly fell upon Luna in the ensuring fallout.

While Varan could fly like Dagahra could, he was unable to move his arms or legs in flight. This of course left him unable to properly fight back against an opponent who could fire multiple energy-based attacks—something Varan was also severely lacking. Dagahara easily flew circles around his opponent, who was trying his best to at least get close enough to try to tackle him out of the air, but the pollution-eating monster was far to adapt at flying to be caught. Dagahra soon got behind Varan and fired a barrage of energy beams from his shoulder spikes and mouth, striking him dead on in the back. Varan let out a pain-filled cry as he crashed to the ground below. Luna let out a gasp at her partner's current state, inwardly wishing there was some way she could aid him. Varan spread out his arms once more to outstretch his wings, only this time Dagahra flew in close enough so he could slash one of his under-arm wings and keep him from getting airborne anytime soon.

Varan cried out in pain once more, but his agony was far from over. Dagahra flew high into the air over his opponent before firing plums of what looked like dark pink clouds down on him. At first, both Luna and her protector where confused as to why he fired clouds at them, that is, until they discovered what was in the clouds. It was the Barems, small disgusting starfish-like creatures no bigger than a football, but for what they lacked in sized, they made up for in ferocity, for these tiny creatures not only had a taste for garbage and filth, but also for flesh as well. The Barems rained down upon Varan like rain as they began to attach themselves onto the reptilian titan. Varan roared in anger and in agony as the Barems started to eat away at his flesh, all the while he tried desperately to claw them off his person. The Barems who did not fall onto Varan instead fell to the ground before making their way toward Luna, who started to quickly crawl away from the tiny terrors as fast as she could possibly move.

As Luna tried her best to crawl away from the Barems, her mind was racing with fears and regrets. This was it. There was no one coming to save either her or her guardian, and she was left thinking about all the things she was not only never going to be able to do, but also think about all the things she was leaving behind along with it. she was never going to fulfill her dreams of being a Rockstar, she was never going to be able to really tell Sam how she felt about her outside of the letter she wrote to her, but most of all, she was never going to see her family again. as the Barems closed in on her, she could only watch in sadness as Varan roared out agony before falling to the ground as the Barems swarmed over him.

With his job done, Dagahra flew back to the remains of his perch and watched as his Barems ensnare his intruders. Most Kaiju had a well understanding of emotions, and right now, the sea beast was feeling something akin to pleasure at the sight that was unfolding around him. But as he looked down at his hapless prey, he had failed to notice what was sneaking up behind him until he heard a roar no Kaiju wished to hear in their lives. The pollution eating spun his head around to see a bright blue beam of atomic energy coming at him. Before he could so much as move, the blast struck him in the back and sent him tumbling face first down to the ground below.

The whole world seemed to stop for Luna as she watched as Dagahra's surprise attacker lumbered into view. She too had heard the roar and simply couldn't believe that it was who she thought it was as the other Kaiju came into view: Godzilla. The Kaiju king unleashed an ear-splitting roar as he announced himself to everyone in the area. Never in Luna's life did she ever think of seeing the most powerful and destructive monster in history, but then again, she never expected to be stranded on Monster Island either. Suddenly, she felt one of the Barems begin to climb up her leg, ready to begin eating away at her flesh when suddenly Lincoln jump out from behind her holding a stick and knocking the starfish away before smacking several others of its kind away from his elder sister.

"Lincoln?" the rocker asked, completely shocked by the sight of her brother

"It's me, Luna" he assured her before hugging her tightly "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Glad to see your stayin' alive to, bro" his sister replied as she returned the hug as tears formed in her eyes "How did you survive?"

Lincoln was about to answer when he saw more Barems crawling up to devour them. he knocked several more away, but the flesh-eating starfish continued to advance upon them. Knowing that they stood no chance against this onslaught, Lincoln instead turned to someone who could deal with this threat instantly.

"Hey, how about some help here?!" he called out to his partner

Godzilla let out an annoyed snort at boy's command before leaping down to the ground and crushing the Barems underneath his feet. Luna could only stare in awe at the sight of her little brother barking commands at the most powerful being on the planet. It was then that a thought came to her: maybe he had a connection to Godzilla like she had with Varan?

"Oh my god—Varan!" Luna remembered out loud in horror

Lincoln was not blind to what was going on. Before he and Godzilla made their move, they saw how Varan was trying desperately to defend Luna from Dagahra. It was becoming all the more obvious to the white-haired boy that something was keeping the Louds and these monsters together, but what? Before he could think any further, Dagahra roared out in fury as he finally managed to pick himself off the ground. Godzilla had never battled this monster before, but he was always excited at the thought of beating a new challenger into the ground. He then glanced over to Varan, another monster he had hardly any ties to slowly losing his strength with each passing moment. Thinking that no monster should die in such a shameful way, the king fired a low-level beam of his atomic breath to incinerate the flesh-eating starfish off his body. Varan let out a meek roar as a way of thanking the king for his help before crawling over to were Lincoln and Luna were, knowing he lacked the strength to be of any use in this fight.

"Sic'em!" Lincoln shouted up to his partner

Now that was an order Godzill could take. The king let out a roar to which Dagahra roared back at before spreading him wings and launching himself at the radioactive reptile. The ancient beast rammed himself into the king's chest with all his weight in the attempts to knock him into the ground, but Godzilla stood tall and held onto the other Kaiju tight before slamming into the ground and kicking him in the face. Godzilla charged up for another beam attack and fired, but Dagahra managed to unfurl his wings and take flight before being struck. Airborn once more, the destroyer of the Eli-Kanai fired another barrage of beam attacks down upon the king as he circled over him, making him roar out in rage as he did. The king of the monsters swung his tail and smacked Dagahra out of the sky, thus sending him spiraling into the ocean.

Rather than allow his new opponent off that easily, Godzilla took to the sea to pursue the other Kaiju. Much like the atomic dinosaur, Dagahra was also an excellent swimmer. No sooner was Godzilla was deep enough in the water did the sea dragon launched another beam from his mouth that struck his enemy in the face, temporarily blinding him long enough for the pollution eating beast to swim in on him and bite and slash at Godzilla while he was still stunned. However, his attack was ceased when the radioactive reptile punched him off his person and send him flying backwards into a nearby reef. Not wasting anytime, Godzilla stomped on Dagahra's chest and began to charge up another atomic beam to finish this fight.

But just before he could discharge the beam, Godzilla was struck by a plum of Barems directly in the face. the Kaiju king shrieked in pain as he tumbled backwards as he began to claw wildly at his face in an attempt to remove the starfish that were eating at his face in a feeding frenzy. Dagahra once again managed to correct himself and fired another cloud of Barems on Godzilla, this time covering his more of his body. Godzilla feel the Barems digging away at his flesh as they tore away at his skin. He was like a buffet to them since his body was born from radioactive, one of the things they consumed. The king slashed wildly at his own skin to scrap off these pests, but there were too many to knock off of his person. Seeing his chance, Dagahra took this opportunity to strike.

The sea dragon began to zip by the wounded king, slashing and biting at him with each pass he made. Godzilla tried to fight back, but the swam of Barems kept him from fighting back. Godzilla fell to his knees; the pain was becoming too great for him to take. But that was where Dagahra made his mistake, for pain only fueled Godzilla's rage, and his rage fueled his power. Gathering all the strength he had, the king focused his energy inward until he had built up enough energy to unleash what he had planned. With a furious roar, Godzilla unleashed a powerful radioactive burst from his body, turning the Barems on his body into dust and sending Dagahra tumbling through the water just as he came in for another pass.

Now free from the parasites, the king of the monsters reached out and took hold of the pollution eating Kaiju's tail and began to smash him repeatedly into the reef, the rocks and anywhere else he'd know would hurt the creature. Finally, he flung Dagahra to the ground, a clear sign he had defeated him. But the destroyer of the Eli-Kanai wasn't going to back down. He charged up his shoulder spikes once more to fire, but this time he wouldn't be able to get a shot off. Godzilla fired a quick, but strong beam at his opponent's chest, knocking him back several yards. This time Dagahra accepted his defeat and went about making his escape.

He spread his wings and out of the ocean and back into the air as he made his way back to the island. just them, Godzilla's atomic breath rocketed out of the sea and sliced a large hole through one of Dagahra's wing, causing him spiral out of control and begin to plummet back toward the earth. Lincoln and Luna watched as the sea dragon crashed somewhere across the horizon. There was no doubt that he was still alive, but now he would lick his wounds and live in fear of who truly ruled this island. No sooner was his victory assured did Godzilla spring out of the ocean and let out a triumphant roar over his latest opponent.

Lincoln had to admit, even though his new partner was an absolute jerk, he still couldn't help but cheer for the Kaiju king and his latest win. He then looked over to Luna so he could speak with her again, but once he turned to face her, he saw that she had passed out. Fearing the worst, he reached down to feel her pulse. It was there, but it had become weak. The white-haired boy then saw the source of his sister's pain: the infected gash on her leg. Lincoln was so worried that his siblings would be killed by a monster that he didn't stop to think something as simple as a cut could also kill them as well. he began to shake her in order to keep her conscious.

"Luna, stay with me, ok?" he said to her in a panicked voice

She didn't respond.

"Come on Luna, you gotta stay awake!" he told as tears weld up in his eyes "Luna!"


	15. Rebirth of the Red Bamboo

Chapter Fifteen: Rebirth of the Red Bamboo

"We're ready, Dr. Sung" one of the technicians said to her

The doctor nodded in response before she turned back the central control panel. It had been twenty four hours since the commander had given her and her team their deadline, and with only forty-eight hours remaining, every second couldn't be wasted. The commander had told them that they only had three days to refit the digital web after one of the makers was destroyed on Monster Island, and Dr. Sung was well aware that if they failed, the commander would not give her a second chance. Dr. Sung had worked for violent people in the past, but the commander scared her more than any other general or madman she had served under during her career.

The doctor had no illusion that what she was doing would kill millions if not billions of people, but it was for the greater good, or at least that was what the commander kept telling her. Throughout her life, Dr. Sung had worked with men and women who made similar claims in the past, but in the end, they were always out for themselves. However, she felt the commander had at least some truth to his words unlike her past employers. The commander was a mysterious man, even most of his inner circle did not fully understand where he came from or how he came to power within the ranks of the Red Bamboo, all Dr. Sung knew was that once the commander took control over the organization, he took it to brand new heights.

Before the commander became the new head of the Red Bamboo, the organization was in a state of rapid decay. After Godzilla had destroyed their main manufacturing plant on Letchi Island years ago after he had defeated their monster, Ebirah, the supplies for the Red Bamboo grew short and soon the leaders of the terrorist cell began to turn on each other out of desperation. For five years, the once mighty and feared Red Bamboo had broken off into several different cells that either spent their time either fighting amongst themselves for total control of the entire force or committing acts of violence on the world at large, or some cases trying to bring down the group's most hated enemy, G-Force. With all the in-fighting among the once united leaders, it seemed as though that the Red Bamboo would soon destroy itself in no time at all.

But then seemingly out of nowhere, the commander arrived on the scene. No one kne how he had gotten within the ranks of the Red Bamboo so quickly, but in no less than three months, he had united a vast majority of the organization under his banner. It was at this point that he had managed to convince Dr. Sung to join him in his quest to unite the once mighty coalition under his control. At this time, the doctor was in the midst of working on bio-engineering super soldiers made from Kaiju DNA for her government's army, but that project was a failure from the start. The commander offered her a chance to truly save the world from itself, an ambition that she had longed to accomplish.

So, after helping her fake her death, the commander forced the scientist swear loyalty to him before she joined his ever-growing faction of the Red Bamboo. But as his power within the ranks grew, so too did his enemies. It was no secret that the leaders despised the commander and his growing influence within their once great organization that they did not want to admit they had destroyed. The main reason behind their hatred toward him stemmed from the fact that he was an outsider in their eyes, a parasite that had latched itself onto their once glorious empire and was draining it all of what they thought was grand about the Red Bamboo. They tried to kill him of course, but with every failed assassination attempt on the commander's life only showed to his subordinates that he was a man worth following.

Soon, the commander had managed to convince the other faction leaders to meet with him in order to discuss a truce, calming that he no longer wanted any more bloodshed among the rival factions. Thinking that this was the perfect chance to finally kill their common enemy, the other leaders agreed to his terms to meet with him. they gathered on Edo Island, a small island off the coast of the south pacific where the commander's faction of the Red Bamboo had made their base of operations. They were lead to a small meeting room and told to wait for the commander's arrival. However, instead of being greeted by their foe, they were greeted by poison gas that killed them all in mere seconds of breathing it in.

With his adversaries finally vanquished, the commander's rule over the Red Bamboo was absolute. In no time at all, he went about enacting his master plan that would one day bring about both the end and rebirth of the world. he first began by having his top agents infiltrate G-Force, this way they could be one step ahead of their long-time enemy and even keep a close eye on the Kaiju as well. this was the dream all leaders of the Red Bamboo had: to destroy G-Force, but they only thought about defeating them in head-on warfare, even from taking them down from the inside like a silent disease that would slowly rot them away until there was nothing left of them.

The next step was finding the perfect weapons to bring about what the commander had dubbed 'Operation: New Eden', fortunately, he knew exactly what weapons to use for the war he was about to wage as well as how to acquire them. It was a project that had been in the works for three years now, and he would not let anyone, not even Dr. Sung, ruin everything he had worked so hard to build towards all these years.

"Proceed with test one" Dr. Sung ordered

As commanded, her team went about activating the system they had spent so long constructing. The setback they took from the loss of the marker that was supposed to be set on Monster Island had forced Dr. Sung and her team to rework the entire system in order to make their digital web they had spent months painstakingly setting up to work properly without it. This digital web was vital to the commander's masterplan and without it, the commander's dreams, much like Dr. Sung's life shortly thereafter, would be forfeit.

"Beginning dish alignment" one of her staff members said

Dr. Sung watched on the screen as the satellite dish began to align with the digital web that the markers had set up across the globe. It wasn't easy for the secretive organization to get a satellite into orbit without G-Force or the world at large to notice it, but after paying off the right people, and killing the rest, they managed to get their key component of their plan into earth's orbit with the masses none the wiser. Dr. Sung watched as the screen showed their satellite begin to link up with the markers they had placed on earth. The markers themselves were equally difficult to place across the globe. each one had to be placed were they would not be damaged or discovered as well as be able to be placed in an area where they could be able to link up with the markers and the satellite above them.

Knowing that would be a daunting task, the Red Bamboo went about buying up certain real estate from rundown buildings. That part of the plan didn't take much, just knowing who would be willing to take the money without any question asked, though it wouldn't matter in the end, since they all ended up dead anyway. Dr. Sung and her team didn't play a part in the more bloodier side of setting up the commander's plan, but she knew where all the bodies were buried. The commander did this not so much as a sign of loyalty, but more to remind her and those in his inner circle what would happen to them should they fail him more than once. The commander was a fair man, he understood that humans made mistakes, and would forgive the occasional failure from his subordinates so long as they succeeded in their next assignment. However, should one of his underlings consistently fail him, the commander would not hesitate to make an example of them to the others to remind them that his patience only went so far.

Sung and her staff watched with a collective anticipation as the satellite connected to the marker's web. The satellite's task was to activate the marker's after it had linked with their web and send out a signal would initiate their plan, but as they watched, no link was made between the two sides. Dr. Sung let out an audible sigh in frustration, knowing that they didn't have much time to correct this error before she would herself in an unmarked grave.

"Back to the drawing board…" she breathed out "we only forty-eight hours, this has to work!"

"With all due respect ma'am, but forty-eight hours simply isn't enough time to reset the system" one her staff members spoke "it would take at least three weeks to simply reroute everything back to—"

The scientist's words were cut off when Dr. Sung drew her pistol and put a bullet directly into the staff members head. everyone else collectively jumped in fright at the action while their leader merely stood tall with the smoking gun in her hand.

"Would anyone else like to voice a complaint?" she inquired casually

Her staff quickly shook their heads.

"Forty-eight hours" she reminded them all "let's get to work"

Like a hive of bees, her staff quickly returned to their duties. Just as Sung put her gun away, another scientist rushed into the control room just as two guards entered to dispose of the body. The newcomer was a young, Caucasian, man in his mid-twenties with red hair and a plaid bowtie. This was doctor Jeffery Jenkins, another scientist who the commander had brought into the fold of his new Red Bamboo. Jenkins was an expert in bio-mechanics and engineering, but while he was considered a bright mind, he rather enjoyed the idea of being a mad scientist. Ever since he was a boy, he would take apart and stich back together whatever or whoever he could find, weather that be stray dogs, cats, or his parents. While Jenkins was clearly disturbed, the commander needed his expertise in bio-mechanics for his grand plan to work.

"Something the matter, Dr. Jenkins?" Dr. Sung asked uncaringly

"I-its's the pilot, Xie" he replied as he tried to catch his breath "she woke up!"

Dr. Sung's eyes widen in shock upon hearing that.

"Take me to her at once" she ordered

Jenkins lead Sung out of the control room, all the while she pestered him for questions as to how the pilot had managed to reawaken after all these years.

"She was in hibernation Jeffery; how could she just wake up?" she demanded

"We were testing her brain pattern to make sure that it was still active like we always do, but she just woke and started screaming!" Jenkins replied franticly "we don't know how to get her to calm down!"

"Did you try sedating her?" Sung questioned

"We tried that, but her implants make her impervious to sedation" the fellow scientist answered, "we pumped her with enough drugs to knock out an elephant and she won't stop! We should tell the commander about this—"

"No!" Dr. Sung denied sharply "you know as well as I do that if we contact the commander now while he's away with this it'll be the end of both of us!"

"But how are we going to stop this?" Jenkins demanded "if she keeps this up she might wake up the machine!"

Dr. Sung paused for a moment to try to think of a solution, one that wouldn't end with everyone getting killed. This was a crisis no one thought possible, considering that the pilot was supposed to be catatonic. Ever since they recovered her body years ago after discovering her unmarked grave and digging her up, they always assumed that while the pilot's body was dead, her mind was still active thanks to the alien technology that had been grafted into when she was still alive. Their theories proved correct as they saw that while her body had mostly rotted away over the years, her mind was still as fresh as it was for when the pilot was still alive. After removing her brain and placing it in a new body, Dr. Jenkins and Dr. Sung assumed that she would remain in her dream-like state and they could use her mind for their organization's master plan, but clearly that was no longer the case. Finally, after several moments of internal debate, Dr. Sung came to her solution.

"I've got an idea" she told her fellow scientist

While Jenkins still had no idea as to how they were going to solve this problem, he followed her into his lab, where they found this rest of the bio-engineer's staff gathered around a large stasis tube that was filled a dark blue liquid. Within the liquid was the outline of a female figure with wires and scanners hooked into her body that was currently writhing about within the stasis pod in agony, letting out gargled screams as she did. Dr. Sung knew what she was about to do was a gamble, but she'd rather take her chances here than with the commander. She gestured for the other scientists to stand aside before stepping forward and gently placing her hand on the tank.

"You need to settle down, ma'am" she began in a calm tone "You could seriously hurt yourself"

"Where am I?" the pilot demanded "I—I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be alive!"

"That's true, but we both know that you can't" Dr. Sung retorted "what's the last thing you remember?"

"I…I remember…pain" the pilot began "I remember being in pain"

"Do you remember your father?" the scientist questioned

The figure in the tube stopped her trashing and seemed as though she looked directly at Dr. Sung curiously, if not a bit hesitant. Meaning she either didn't remember her father, or that she didn't want to remember him for what he had done to her. Knowing that she had to play it safe, Dr. Sung had to choose her next words very carefully, for if she didn't, she might cause the pilot to trigger a sudden activation of the machine she linked to and destroy the entire base in a fit of blind rage in doing so.

"You remember him, don't you?" she insisted slowly "do you remember how he saved your life the first time?"

The pilot remained silent for several moments before speaking up once more.

"Yes…" she acknowledged "I died once…then he found a way to bring me back"

"But he didn't do it through ordinary means, did he?" Dr. Sung furthered "He had help from someone"

"Yes…them" the pilot answered in a more solemn tone this time "they my life…."

"Only to damn you to a sort of eternal life" Sung said "they made you a monster and you just want to die"

Jenkins and his team looked visibly shocked upon hearing Sung saying those words. They knew that if she managed to anger the pilot then she would surly unleash the machine upon them and their plans wouldn't matter if they were setback or not, they would all be to dead to fix any errors they made. The machine in question was a marvel of modern technology, but it did not come from this world, instead, it came from one beyond the stars. Mankind was no stranger to alien invasion, and the aliens who had not only brought the machine with them but were also responsible for creating the pilot as well. The machine was twice rebuilt to help these invaders from earth try to conquer the people of earth, and twice it was destroyed by Godzilla. The second it was defeated, the machine's parts were recovered by G-Force and used to help them engineer their own machines to help them in their never-ending battle with the Kaiju they were at constant war with.

The Red Bamboo spent months collecting the parts of the robot they could find and steal from G-Force storage facilities, most that were under top security. The parts they couldn't steal and repair, they had to rebuild from the stolen schematics of the robot that G-Force had also managed to acquire in the aftermath of the battle of the machine and the king of the monster. The Red Bamboo spent nearly two years rebuilding the massive war machine from the ground up while their grand plan was coming together. however, there was a problem: If the robot was to operate properly, then they needed to find the pilot, whom they had first assumed was long dead like G-Force did. But the commander remained vigilant and ordered to find the body of the pilot to perhaps to try to harvest her body or at least examine her remains in order to replicate the process.

They searched for months but found nothing. It wasn't until they found a long-retired detective who had ties to the pilot back when she was alive that they had their first lead. After 'convincing' him to help them in their search, the man showed where he buried the woman he loved. He had left her in an unmarked out of fear of people like the Red Bamboo or G-Force would do if they could get a hold of her body. Jenkins remembered when the commander himself personally oversaw the exhuming of the pilot's body before snapping her new elderly lover's neck and placing him in her grave. Once they returned to their base, the commander ordered Jenkins and his team to examine her body for any way they can learn to repeat the process of creating their own pilot for the robot.

It was during the examination of the body that Jenkins and his colleagues discovered that while her body had withered away, her brain was still alive and active. Jenkins could imagine the hell the woman must had been trapped in for all those years buried in that swallow grave and feeling herself rotting away. But now that she had been brought back placed in a new body it was hard to say if she would willingly help them in their plans or if she would try to kill them all right here and now. It all depended on whatever happened next between the pilot and Dr. Sung.

"Katsura" Dr. Sung said, using the pilot's true name "do you want to do die?"

Even though they couldn't see the pilot's face through the liquid, the group of scientists knew they had gotten to her. Katsura was the daughter of the once great scientist Dr. Mifune, who lost his credibility after claiming that there was a large, aquatic prehistoric creature lived deep below the sea. It wasn't a totality improbable theory considering that such Kaiju like Gorosaurs and Anguirus were once prehistoric creatures themselves. In reality, Mifune was cast out because of his rivals who wanted his position within their academy and used his theory as a way to get rid of him. driven by anger and a thirst for revenge, Mifune took control of his deep-sea creature, Titanosaurs, and allied himself with a race of ape-like, shape shifting aliens known as the Simians, who had created the very machine the Red Bamboo had rebuilt for their plans.

"…yes" she finally said, "I would do anything to die!"

"Anything?" Dr. Sung repeated with interest in her voice "My team and I could help you accomplish that, but first, you must help us with something first"

"I'll do anything!" Katusra begged

"The organization I'm apart of is in the midst of changing the world" Dr. Sung began "the world you once knew has changed for the worse and it needs a new start, and we are the ones who wish to give it that start. But in order to do that, we need you and the machine your connected to for that to happen"

"You need Mechagodzilla" Katsura gathered "So, you want to use me to control Mechagodzilla like those horrid aliens did?"

"No one said anything about using you, Katsura" the doctor countered "in fact, we would've left you in peace had not been for the fact that you were so connected to Mechagodzilla's controls"

"But the control system was in my stomach, and that has since rotted away" the pilot replied, "How can I still be connected to him?"

"The Simians technology was so advanced that the control system for Mechagodzilla grafted itself to your brain when you were dying" Dr. Sung explained "it put you both in a state of hibernation. But we've managed to rebuild him to his former glory, all we need now is the pilot to control him"

"If I do this, then I want your assurance that when the world is yours that you'll kill me" the cyborg ordered

"You have my word" Sung assured before adding "you seem quite at peace with what we're trying to do here. You do realize that you'll have to kill millions, if not billions, of people"

"I haven't been human for nearly thirty years, why should I care what happens to them now?" Katsura coldly answered

"Now that's what I like to hear" Dr. Sung said, smirking as she did "Welcome to the Red Bamboo, Katsura Mifune"

* * *

"Sheesh, what a dump" Luan noted as she looked around at her new surroundings

Titanosaurs merely let out a low grumble as he set her down on the island shore. From afar, the girl and her Kaiju partner originally thought that the island they found was full of lush vegetation, but upon actually arriving on the island, the duo found only jagged rocks and burnt trees. They could both feel intense heat with every step they took. It was clear by the turtle skeleton they found that no life could have lived here considering the harsh environment. Luan's heart began to sink in her chest from the sadness that was welling up within her. If any of her siblings had managed to survive the wreck, they more than likely wouldn't have lasted long here.

"Hello?" she called out "Lori? Lincoln? Luna?"

Only silence returned her calls.

"Anybody?!" she shouted

Titanosaurs let out a roar as a way of helping his charge. He still wasn't too keen of taking care of a human, but it did sadden him to see the girl so upset. Upon hearing his roar, Luan suddenly turned around and faced the aquatic reptile with a look of realization in her eyes. Maybe her brother and sisters were here, and they were frightened by the young comedians new 'friend'.

"Easy big guy, but I think your 'roaring' by siblings the wrong way" she noted "Maybe I should go off on my own a bit, I don't wanna give them a heart attack"

"You do not need to go anywhere, Luan Loud" two voices said in unison behind her "We heard you, but we're sorry to say that your family isn't here"

Luan spun around to face whoever had just spoke to her, hoping that they could make sense of whatever they had just said about her family. But upon seeing the people she had spoken to, her jaw nearly dropped to the ground at the sight before her. it was a pair of tiny, brightly dressed women, both of whom were standing on a rock and looking up at her with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to Infant Island!" they greeted cheerfully

Luan's response came in the form of her fainting.


End file.
